


The Trials and Perils of the Girlfriend Gauntlet

by ruff_ethereal



Category: Descendants (Disney)
Genre: Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 48,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruff_ethereal/pseuds/ruff_ethereal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One “kidnapped” girlfriend, three “trials,” and a school-wide labyrinth/jungle gym constructed and manned by a large collection of knuckleheads with a twisted idea of what constitutes a “harmless prank.”</p><p>One vindictive teenage girl, a set of custom made Tourney gear, and an endless supply of love, with pure, unbridled rage on the side.</p><p>Mal’s got twelve hours, but she’s only going to need one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In The Beginning, There Was Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> An extended version of this drabble from my tumblr: http://ruffsficstuffplace.tumblr.com/post/130125280384/im-begging-for-you-to-write-a-malvie-fic-where
> 
> For eviewolf.

“Checked for spies? Did a headcount?” The cloaked figure at the head of the round table asked.

“Three times,” replied the similarly garbed figure beside him. “No signs of any spies, and everyone who's supposed to be here is here, too.”

“Good. _Very_ good. Doors locked? Windows and curtains shut?”

“Have been for a while already, dude.”

“Well, that explains the smell...” Someone from the rest of the assembly mumbled.

The two figures ignored him.

“And what about the most important part of this meeting, the one thing we absolutely, positively can _not_ forget, on which the success or failure of this entire endeavour hinges upon?” The leader asked.

Their follower scoffed. “I'm offended you even have to ask...” They grumbled as they reached into their cloak and pulled out… several bags of chips, bottles of sauce, soda, bowls, and cups. “More than enough for everyone, so we don't have to worry about double dipping!” They continued as they put them on the table.

“Alright, go Jay!” Chad said as he and Jay quickly shared a high five. “Doug! Get these set up, and remember: Caliente Calamari for me, alright?”

Doug sighed. “Would it kill you to say 'Please'?” He said as he poured out the first bag of chips and readied a bowl of dip for Chad. “And maybe open some actual lights instead of all these candles?”

“Sorry, Doug, but it's just not a secret meeting without cool cloaks, darkness, candlelight”--Chad picked off a chip, swiped it in his dip, and bit in--”and especially nachos and dip.”

The rest of the guys around the table quickly started pouring out their own sauces and grabbing from the communal bowl of chips. When most of them had had their fill, Chad wiped his hands on his cloak, clapped his hands, and began his announcement. “Alright, gentlemen, princes, lords, and sons of good, hard working folk—or sons of not so good, hard working folk, but good people nonetheless--” Carlos and Jay smiled. “--let the meeting of Auradon's Secret Student's Society begin!

“Our one and only agenda for this evening: our preparations for the annual Girlfriend Gauntlet!”

A round of cheers erupted from all the men assembled, except for Doug, but no one was paying him much attention as he sulked in one corner, anyway.

“As per tradition, I'm going to talk about the history of this most _sacred_ and _important_ event, even if pretty much all of us know what it is.” Chad took a swig of soda, before launching into it.

“20 years ago, the United States of Auradon came to be, and all the Villains, their soldiers, and lackeys got banished to the Isle of the Lost. It was a time of peace, of prosperity, of lots of awesome partying! But, after a year of all that good stuff, two of our famous heroes, Aladdin and Peter Pan, realized something:

“They all might get soft, since there weren't any dangers to worry about anymore, and even though the villains were all locked up, they knew there would be a chance that they would come back, and no matter how tiny that was, they wanted Auradon to be prepared.

“It was the start of a lot of great things like Tourney, but it was also the start of one of the most epic traditions in the history of Auradon or any of our kingdoms before we all joined up:

“The Girlfriend Gauntlet, an annual event where one guy wakes up to find that the love of his life's been kidnapped—though not really, we _always_ ask permission from the women themselves—and they have to go through three trials to get them back by sunset, or suffer humiliation and lots of teasing when we reunite them by default!

“Traditionally, it's always been a handful of guys and their girlfriends/wives, the kingdom's soldiers, a few kings, and their friends, but since this is Auradon Prep, we don't have that many dudes nor dudes with girlfriends, and all we have is spare Tourney gear, whatever we can get our hands on, and whatever we can make out of it, so the year's newest couple gets the honour of being the damsel in distress and the valiant hero who's going to save her!

“This year's Gauntlet is starting a lot later than we usually do because couple of things that got in the way—his highness Ben's coronation, his highness Ben's telling us there was 'absolutely no way' he was letting us kidnap Audrey and make him run the Gauntlet,” Chad stopped to shake his head and mumble something under his breath, “and then there was him telling us there was no he way he was letting us kidnap Mal. Which none of us were willing to do anyway.

“ **But** thanks to some recent turn of events which for the record, I'm not saying I'd have _wanted_ to happen but I'm pretty okay that they did, Ben's not going to be our valiant hero, and aside from a few changes to the roster, a few adjustments to the traps and things we're bringing out of storage from last year, and a few rule changes, we can proceed with the Gauntlet this weekend.”

Many of the guys grinned and cheered.

“And it's great timing, too! This is gonna be our lucky couple's first weekend together since going official, and what better way to start off their new relationship than a _great_ test to see how strong their love is? And with that said, here's how it's all going to go down...”

* * *

Saturday morning in Auradon Prep. Though Mal still could do without the bright rays of morning sunshine pouring in through her window and right over her eyes while she was trying to sleep in, she had to admit, keeping the curtains open most times made the room look and feel a lot better—happy, warm, not gloomy, dank, and depressing like her old room back on the Isle.

Still not enough to keep her from being pretty unhappy at being up at 6 AM, however. Mal groaned as she turned in bed, throwing her pillow over her head and blocking out the sun. Then she removed it as she remembered that today was no ordinary weekend, and had in fact been looking forward to it all of this week.

She crawled out of bed—still unpleasant, still wished she was asleep, but not quite as bad now—grabbed her pillow, and quietly tiptoed over to the other side of the room. She'd done this many times before, but today, it was different—a _good_ kind of different, one that made her smile quite a bit more than she usually did and tons more excited.

As a matter of fact, a lot of things were different in her life now, and save for the one or two, they all made her _much_ happier and _much_ more excited than she was before.

Mal came up to Evie's bed, pillow in hand; Evie herself was still asleep, covers thrown over her head to block out the light. “Alright, E, that's enough beauty sleep, time to get up.” She said.

No response. Mal frowned, and threw her pillow at her head. “Come on, Eves, sun's up, it decided I should be up too, now you've gotta suffer with me.”

Still nothing. Mal's frown grew deeper as worry started to pool in the pit of her stomach. “Evie…?” She said as she grabbed the covers and pulled them off.

She found Evie's pillows underneath, rearranged to look like her sleeping form, and a sealed envelope at the head, nothing written on it except two words written in simple print and black ink:

“For Mal”

The worry turned to full-blown panic. Mal quickly strode off to their shared bathroom. “Evie...?” She called. She came up to the door, and knocked. When there was no response, no sounds of running water, or anything that might have required complete concentration and silence from Evie, she put her hand on the knob, and turned it.

_'Please be locked…'_

The door opened as smoothly as it always had, revealing a completely empty bathroom that was unchanged from when Evie had finished her evening beauty ritual last night. The smell of their apple-cinnamon and honey-strawberry shampoos wafted out, but the delightful medley of fruity scents only turned Mal's stomach.

She checked their closet; she searched every surface on their room, looking for any other note or letter than the one on Evie's bed; she threw open every single drawer, cabinet, and container they owned, found not a single letter or envelope nor were any of their contents disturbed in the slightest.

Cold sweat poured down Mal's face; she hurriedly strode back to her bedside dresser, about to grab her phone, before her eyes just happened to fall on the envelope on Evie's bed. The words still legible, seemingly taunting and jeering at her as it dared her to open it.

A part of Mal's brain said now would be a _fantastic_ time to call Campus Safety  & Security. But a much larger part of her wanted to know what was in that envelope first. Mal contemplated looking for a spell from her mother's book—she knew there was one that was specifically for scanning containers and letters for booby traps, she'd seen it in action—before she just strode across the room, picked up the envelope, and tore off the side with her fingers.

She pulled out the letter—it was in blue ink and Evie's handwriting, instead of cut and pasted letters from magazines, which was a _huge_ relief—and started reading it.

_Dear Mal,_

_Don't worry, I'm fine. You_ do _however need to try to rescue me before sunset._

_There's a box by our door filled with things you're going to need. Doug will explain the rest—he'll probably be right with you as soon as you leave the room._

_Love,_

_Evie_

_P.S. Good luck, I'll be waiting to give you a “Just Saved My Life” kiss~ <3_

Mal blushed bright red. Her thoughts were a jumbled mess of thoughts, questions, and her imagination run amuck—why did Evie sound so happy and calm in the letter? Was it really from her? Who kidnapped her, and _why_ was she supposed to rescue her before sunset exactly? And how exactly would a “Just Saved My Life” kiss feel like…?

Mal shook her head, dismissing most of the thoughts except the faint memory of Evie's honeyed lipstick tingling on her lips; she set the letter back down on the bed, looked at their door, and realized she had somehow missed the large, rectangular box propped up right next to it.

There was no letter on the outside, only a strip of packaging tape that kept it shut. Again, Mal's thoughts returned to the scanning spell, and again, she picked up the box—then groaned and quickly set it back down, it was rather heavy. She made her way to Evie's work table, grabbed her scissors, and decided to open it on the floor instead.

The first thing to greet her was a Tourney helmet, smaller than they usually made them, and in green and purple instead of the school's colours of blue and gold. Underneath it was a jersey—number 66 on the back, with her graffiti tag as the logo up front—a regulation tourney stick, a shield in the same colour scheme, and a full set of Tourney equipment, from the jersey, the body armour, the shorts, the cleats, and even the optional knee pads so many players decided to do without. She pulled every single item out and laid them on the floor, to find yet another letter, this one taped to the bottom of the box:

_Your love for her, you had confessed_

_And today, it shall be put to the test._

_Your quest starts outside this door,_

_Be prepared, for there will only be more!_

_In all, three Trials you must pass, Three Lords you must beat,_

_And on the Tourney field, the First you shall meet._

Mal shook her head and returned to her bedside drawer. If there was ever a bigger sign that she should have called the S&S earlier, it was this. Her hands were still shaking slightly as she dialed them up, before she sat down on her bed and anxiously waited for someone to answer.

“ _Campus Safety and Security, how can I help you?”_ A guard answered.

“Yeah, hello, my girlfriend seems to have been _kidnapped last night by a couple of nutsos with a thing for Tourney and cheesy rhymes,_ and I thought you might want to look into that.” Mal said.

There was typing in the background as the guard spoke. “Your concern has been logged, ma'am, and if I may ask, is this Lady Mal?”

Mal scowled. “Yes, and if I may ask, _why_ would that be important?”

“Your girlfriend, Lady Evie, is fine, ma'am; she's just participating in the annual Girlfriend Gauntlet.”

Mal scowled even more. “The _what?”_

 _“The Girlfriend Gauntlet.”_ The guard repeated. _“She’s just playing along with this game the boys have where they kidnap some guy's–-or in your case, girl's–-girlfriend, then put them through the wringer just for fun. You’ll get her back before sunset if you don’t rescue her, don’t worry.”_

“Sunset?! Look, listen here, today was supposed to be my _first_ weekend with my new girlfriend, I am _not_ going to waste any more of our valuable time than we already had, let alone twelve hours of it because of some guys' terrible idea of 'fun'!”

_“I'm sorry, ma'am, but we can't really do anything about it; the students had gotten permission for this and submitted all the required forms several months back, they have the express written consent of the 'kidnapped' student, and the boyfriends—or girlfriend, in your case—never press charges._

_“It's all perfectly safe, sane, and legal, so unless his highness Benjamin decides to stop it himself, it's going to proceed as normal.”_

Mal winced at the mere mention of his name. While the events of earlier this week hadn't exactly turned them into worst enemies, it was still too early to be asking any big favours of him, or even talking to him in the first place.

_“If it helps, ma'am, I hear the Gauntlet's pretty fun for all the participants involved.”_

Mal doubted that, but there was no use snarking at the guard. “Thanks. Bye.” She hung up before they could launch into the S&S closing speech.

She sighed and put her phone back down on her bedside table; she debated calling Ben anyway, but thought twice about it. “I can handle my own problems...” She muttered as she looked for some pins to tie her hair back with.

Mal shut the curtains and dressed up in the Tourney gear—it was all exactly in her size, details only Evie had. The helmet she put under her arm as she walked in front of Evie's full length mirror, and examined herself.

It was when she realized that she was _willingly_ playing her part in an _incredibly_ stupid prank that was probably born out of misguided, irrational male pride and bravado that she threw her helmet away in disgust and stomped to the door.

 _'I'll find someone else who can help me get Evie back…'_ She thought with gritted teeth as she strode up to the door, and threw it open.

She hadn't even realized there was an ambush waiting for her until they shot her.


	2. Starting The Day Off Wrong

The water balloons were fired at far too close of a range for Mal to dodge, or even realize they were coming straight for her until they had already exploded and doused her in ice cold water. She shrieked and froze, her whole body shocked and unable to do more than twitch and jerk about uselessly.

“Welcome to the Girlfriend Gauntlet!” One of her ambushers yelled, the rest cheering and whooping right with them before they beat a hasty retreat down the hall.

Mal recovered in time to see their backs before they disappeared around the corner—all three of them were wearing rust red jerseys with a familiar cobra logo printed on their backs. She scowled, stuttering curses under her breath, and planning brutal revenge on all of them and Jay as soon as she could move properly…

“I'm afraid we don't have a spare uniform for you to change into—there's too many shooters and water balloons for it to be practical.” Doug said as he stood just to the side of Mal, out of range of the ambush.

Mal shot him a death glare.

Doug raised his arms in surrender. “I'm sorry, it's against the rules for squires to step in in the middle of combat.” He nudged his head to the backpack he had on him. “Want some breakfast?”

Mal scowled, grabbed Doug's shirt collar, and dragged him into the room with her. She shut the door and locked it, lest more opportunistic trigger-happy lunatics fire on her again. Dripping wet and her mood not much better, she let go of Doug, and shot him a death glare. _“Spill. Now._ And give me that breakfast you were talking about, too! _”_

“Have you called the S&S yet?” Doug started as he dropped his backpack.

Mal grunted. “Fat lot of help they were...”

Doug nodded in sympathy as he opened his bag. “If it helps, I've been trying to protest against it, too, but when the majority doesn't have a problem with it, it's tough going.” He pulled out a granola bar and a bottle of water, then handed them to her. “Have they explained to you what the Girlfriend Gauntlet is?”

“The work of s _everal_ idiots who think it's funny to kidnap my girlfriend, blast me with water balloons, and ruin my weekend?” Mal offered before she angrily tore open the wrapper with her teeth.

“Also put you through three challenges overseen by three champions, but yeah, basically.” Doug finished. “Your first challenge is the Trial by Brawn, also known as Fight For Your Wife.”

Mal paused in the middle of taking her first bite out of the granola bar.

Doug shrugged. “No one's bothered to change the names. Anyway, you're supposed to fight your way through fortress they've built on the tourney field, then beat the Lord at the end—as you've probably guessed, it's Jay. Also, since you're already wearing the uniform, you've also declared yourself an open target for all the guards and ambushers roaming around.”

Mal nearly choked on her mouthful of nuts and chocolate. _“You mean I could have avoided_ —“ She angrily chewed the rest of her food and swallowed. “Ugh, forget it! So is everyone just going to gang up on me as soon as I step on the field?”

“Of course not!” Doug cried. “Since you're a girl, no one's able to use the traditional open season on dirty tactics and maximum of three people an attack—it's all going to be one-on-one fights with anyone who's fighting at close range.”

“So I'm just supposed to beat up how many guys into submission all in the course of a single day?” Mal took another bite of her granola bar. “That doesn't sound very fair or Auradonian.” She said before she started chewing.

“We have a rule—three hits, or you get them down on the floor once, they're out. _You_ get to go as long as you feel you're capable of, or until someone says it's better you sit the gauntlet out—in the interest of fairness, you can do whatever you need to to win, by the way.”

Mal swallowed and grinned. _“Awesome_. But what about everyone who's firing at _long_ range?” She cracked open her water and took a swig.

“It's what the shield is for, along with the helmet—you'll really want to use those.” Doug explained as he gestured to the weapons by the door, and the discarded helmet on the floor. “If you can, you can knock back the tourney balls with your stick or deflect them with your shield, but it's generally better to just stay low, cover your head, and run fast.

“We don't use Dragon Fire, by the way; a continued assault hurts pretty bad.”

“And what about water balloons?”

Doug paused. “… The Gauntlet mostly takes place outdoors, you'll dry off pretty quickly under the sun.” He said lamely.

Mal popped the last of her granola bar into her mouth and started chewing violently.

“I hear it actually gets pretty refreshing after a few fights...” Doug continued.

Mal's mood didn't improve.

“… I'll be with you the entire day on the sidelines, a combination squire, water boy, and messenger, in case you want to surrender.”

Mal growled, her green eyes glowing ominously. “I'm not surrendering to these jerks; they ruined my weekend and kidnapped my girlfriend, I'm going to get my _revenge._ ”

Doug took a step back. “You do that.” He said. “To the guys who're actually responsible.” He added quickly. “For this leg, they'll all be wearing red Tourney uniforms—Cobras, they call themselves.” He gestured to the shield and the tourney stick by the door. “You want me to get those while you put on your helmet?”

Mal drained her water and handed the empty wrapper and bottle to Doug. He stuffed them into his backpack, she picked her helmet off the floor and put it on. Mal spent a few moments adjusting it in the mirror, making sure the chinstrap was on snug and that it wouldn't wobble or move—with what she was planning to do, the last thing she needed was a skewed helmet blocking her vision or an excuse to pause the action.

She turned back to the door and found Doug beside her with his backpack slung back on his shoulders, her shield and tourney bat resting across his arms. “My lady.” He said with a little bow and a smile.

Mal rolled her eyes and took them. “Thanks.” She said.

She spent a minute getting a feel for her weapons, practicing a few strikes, swings, and jabs with her tourney stick; it wasn't the first time she'd ever had to wield a weapon like it, but it had been a couple of months since she'd needed to actually hurt someone with it. The shield was new, too, though fortunately it was light enough to be easily turned about, but still solid enough to protect her from the barrage of tourney balls, water balloons, and tourney sticks she was expecting today.

When she'd finally felt like she'd had enough practice, she put her stick under her arm and marched back to her door, her mood much improved, and some much needed vengeance on her mind. Doug smiled at her, gave her a thumbs up, then stood _well_ out of her way.

Mal put her hand to the door, and was about to open it before she remembered what just happened not five minutes ago. She stood to the side of it instead, carefully turned the knob, then quickly pulled it open, letting the door swing out all on its own from the momentum.

Nothing.

Mal raised her shield up and pulled out her stick as she crouched within range of the open door. When there was no barrage of water balloons once again, she slowly stepped out of her room, shield first.

The ambush outside fired again, nailing her with yet another barrage of ice cold water from her unprotected sides this time. Mal shrieked again, her Cobra ambushers whooped and cheered, before they ran off laughing once more.

Mal glared at their retreating backs, her fingers tightening on her tourney stick as her teeth chattered.

“Yeah… that's probably going to happen a lot more today, sorry.” Doug said from safely inside her room.

Mal groaned. “Just tell me the fastest way to the tourney field...” She said as she stood up and made her way to the windows out in the hall.

Around her, the dormitories hadn't been changed much, but outside on the gardens, fields, and halls of the school, several towers, barriers, and gates seemed to have been erected overnight and had somehow been quiet enough to escape notice or complaint.

Mal decided not to question how or why the students of Auradon Prep could do this and decide to put this much skill, time, and effort into this nonsense in the first place, and waited for Doug to get directions on his phone.

* * *

The ambushes and attacks stopped after they left the dorm; though Mal could see quite a lot of guards patrolling the grounds and manning the watch towers, all of them were wearing baby blue outfits with glass shoes on the front and back—“Chad's men, the Charms. You're safe for now.” Doug explained as they walked.

“For _now?”_ Mal asked as one of them smiled and nodded at her in greeting.

“We do these in phases, let people rest in between trials.” Doug continued. “Well, that and the audience finds it more fun that way.”

“Audience?” Mal asked.

Doug pointed to one of the jury-rigged cameras on top of a watch tower. Elsewhere in Auradon Prep and indeed, the entire USA, students, their parents, and civilians tuned in alike to the live feed. Mal scowled at the camera, before turning her attention back to getting to the Tourney field. _'All that matters is that I get Evie back…'_ She thought.

The vast expanse of field had been changed overnight, now full of scaffolding, modular building blocks from the school's plays,  parades, and  large-scale  productions, tarpaulins thrown over the sides to give the illusion of a massive red mud brick fortress like you'd see  around Agrabah,  except for the mattress that had been put out everywhere for safety reasons,  and the extremely obvious yellow and black tape line defining the borders.

The shooters and the foot soldiers patrolling its length and standing guard at its towers cheered as they saw Mal and Doug step up  into sight . On  a raised platform in the center  of it all stood Jay,  in the same uniform as his lackeys except for the  cheap mold in the shape of a crown glued to his helmet. He grinned down at Mal three stories below, she scowled back at him. Two of his lackeys handed them both their own megaphones and held their tourney sticks for them.

“Morning Mal! Happy to see you haven't wussed out!” Jay said.

“You're not getting away with this, Jay!” Mal yelled back. “I am going to beat the ever loving daylights out of you, and every single one of you that thought it'd be funny to ruin my weekend!”

Jay chuckled. “Well, looks like _someone’s_ a little angry!”

Mal growled. “Oh, I'll show you  _angry...”_

Jay grinned again. “Just step past the line, Mal, just step past the line...” He said before he handed the megaphone back.

Mal angrily shoved her megaphone back to Jay's lackey and took her tourney stick back. Doug gave her a nod and a thumbs up before he made his way well to the side of the impending chaos. Jay chuckled to himself as he kicked up his weapon from the floor—two tourney sticks taped together in the shape of a staff.

All of the Cobras smiled and readied their own weapons, a mix of tourney sticks, sometimes modified like Jay's, with a good number of shields on their off-hands; crossbows loaded with water balloons or tourney balls, sacks of their ammo slung by their shoulders.

Mal gritted her teeth, raised her shield, and prepared to step into the fortress.

“ _MAL!”_

Mal stopped, her foot almost about to touch the grass inside the border. The shooters barely stopped themselves from pulling their triggers and one of the charging foot soldiers tripped and fell on their face. Their fellow Cobras picked them up as they all turned to see Ben standing on the side of the field with a megaphone, a surprised lackey beside him.

“You don't have to do this!” Ben continued. “I can call this whole thing off, you can get Evie back, and I swear, I will _personally_ take care of anyone that complains!”

The Cobras and Jay let out a collective groan peppered with complaints. The audiences at home had similarly disappointed reactions.

Mal put her foot back outside the border, turned to Ben, and smiled. A lackey was quickly back to hold a megaphone up for her. “Thanks, Ben. That's really nice of you. But you know what? I'll have to pass. These jerks ruined my weekend, and I have a _lot_ of anger I need to vent out on a _lot_ of someones.”

Ben nodded. “In that case, as king of the United States of Auradon, I declare an amendment to the rules of the Girlfriend Gauntlet: any opponent of Mal's that is beaten, or surrenders to her, or just quits during the course of this event has to suffer… _The Punishment._ ”

Every single Cobra and Jay paled. Mal noticed, and took great delight in their reaction.

Ben put down the megaphone and grinned evilly at the Cobras. “Alright, that's all I have to say, you can all proceed as normal now!”

The Cobras and Jay flinched as one, and gripped their weapons with a new sense of desperation and panic.

Mal took the opportunity to charge in, screaming in rage _._

The Cobras started firing and charging a few seconds after, screaming in fear _._

The audiences watching the live feed went wild, screaming in delight.

The Girlfriend Gauntlet had officially started.


	3. Fight For Your Wife

Water balloons and tourney balls rained down from above as Mal charged head-on into Jay's fortress. Most of them ended up blocked by her shield or knocked away with her stick, but a good number of them still managed to explode on her or hit her on the chest or the helmet, not to mention the stray shots splashing up near her bare ankles or the constant dripping from the sides of her shields.

The water was still as icy cold as earlier, but lucky for Mal, she had something warming her right back up: her love for Evie, her desire to rescue her and end this nonsense, and _finally_ enjoy their first weekend together as a couple.

“I'm gonna _kill every single one of_ _ **you!”**_

That, and pure, unbridled _rage_.

The rain of projectiles stopped as Mal met the swarms of Cobras pouring out of Jay's fortress and running in from the sides; they formed a semi-circle around their base, putting up a wall of nervously held shields, tourney sticks, and the occasional crossbow. Where once their enthusiasm had been boundless, almost all of them were having second-thoughts now that the threat of _The Punishment_ loomed over their heads.

Mal stood before them, looking rather displeased, to say the least. “Who's first?!” She barked.

The mass of bodies started pushing and shoving; complaints and cries of surprise rose out, before finally, a single Cobra stumbled out of the line, the rest of them collectively shuffling several steps back. The unlucky sap caught their footing just a few feet away from Mal.

Mal stared him down, green eyes glowing menacingly as she raised her shield and her stick like an axe.

The Cobra gulped and feebly raised his own stick like a club.

He was just your average student, not quite skilled enough to make the team, but with a body and some muscle that had been honed by years of hard work and physical labour, but not much combat or sports training to hone his skill, either. So it was that his first and last attack was to run at Mal, screaming and menacingly waving his club in the air.

He made a clumsy swing, one she easily side-stepped before she rammed her shield into his chest, knocking him flat on the ground from his own momentum. The tourney stick dropped out of his hands before he scrambled back up and bolted for the safety of the bleachers.

Mal looked up at the remaining Cobras, at their fleeing comrade, then back at them. “Surrender, if you know what's good for you.” She growled.

The line of Cobra foot soldiers thinned dramatically. Even a few shooters on the towers abandoned their posts, vaulting off the rails and down to the mattresses below. The remaining soldiers quietly, nervously debated joining them vs the threat of _The Punishment._

“Well?” Mal asked. “What are you waiting for? Send out the next one!”

Among the Cobras, that same furor started again till another one managed to get jostled out and towards Mal. From the bleachers, Ben and Doug watched in amusement.

“Oooh, looks like the Cobras have found themselves with a little morale problem!” Ben said through the megaphone. “Don't worry, guys; remember, you'll only get _The Punishment_ if you lose to Mal! Or you surrender, whichever comes first.”

Mal's second opponent of the day was armed with a shield and stick like hers. The difference between their skills quickly became obvious as she charged him, bashing and swinging violently, blocking every clumsy counter-attack with her shield. Every hit on his armour earned a loud series of buzzing, the first two low and humming, the third and final loud and angry. The second Cobra casualty dropped his stick and shield, raising his arms up into the air in surrender before he running off to the sidelines before Mal could hit him again.

A third took his place, and the cycle repeated itself with him, and then the Cobra after him, and the Cobra after him, the “body count” growing at an alarming rate the entire time.

Up in the tower, Jay watched in worry, his teeth nervously gritted.

A Cobra wielding two sticks tried to assault Mal from both sides, flailing his weapons around wildly at her head and upper body. She launched her foot up between his legs, his arms reflexively flew down there to protect himself; Mal stomped her foot back down to the ground, lunging and bashing her shield right into his now unprotected chest; he went down on his back from the surprise, uselessly flailing his arms as he went down.

Jay beckoned the megaphone back. “That was a pretty sick move, Mal!” He said in a mix of impressed and worried.

“I'm only getting started!” Mal yelled back.

Worry came over the Cobra foot soldiers; a small handful of them didn't think twice about breaking formation and running off to the quickly growing group of surrendered or beaten Cobras filling up the bleachers.

“Come on!” Mal pounded her stick against her shield. “What are you? Men or cowards?!”

The Cobras looked uneasily among themselves.

“Guys!” Jay yelled. All heads turned to him. “New plan: retreat into the base and open fire!”

Cobras poured into the gates of the fortress. The shooters up in the towers aimed their crossbows and started firing again, this time ignoring the risk of friendly fire. Mal was about to yell at them, before a water balloon exploded against her face guard and doused her in freezing cold water again.

Mal spat out a spray of thin mist before she raised her shield above her head once more. She looked up front at the retreating Cobras, already pushing the doors closed. She scowled, brought her shield back down in front of her, and started charging.

“ _No you don't!”_ She screamed.

**Bang!**

The two Cobras behind the doors staggered back and fell flat on their rears. They didn't bother getting up as Mal kept on running into the base, lunging forward and smashing her shield into the back of a Cobra who was just looking over his shoulder to see what the commotion was about.

They both hit the ground with a dull thud; Mal pushed herself up, and watched as the other Cobras either fled up the stairs or nervously gathered up in one of three groups surrounding her. She kicked the foot soldier she'd just tackled, he scrambled up off the floor and up the stairs; outside, Ben, Doug, and the fallen watched as he vaulted the safety rail and landed on the mattresses instead of risking coming in Mal's way again.

“Up! Up!” Jay's voice boomed from up above. “Spread out! Get her back in the open, since we can't gang up on her!”

The Cobras started moving again, dashing back up the stairs and quickly forming a line of foot soldiers from the bottom floor, snaking around the entire fortress on the open-air second floor, before ending just in front of the ladder leading up to the platform Jay stood on.

Mal scowled at the change of formation, before grinning. “Guess there's no question about the who's getting their butt kicked next, huh?” She said, before she charged straight into the first unlucky sap in line.

Mal fought her way up the fortress, taking out Cobras with three rapid, brutal hits to the sensors on their chest, if she didn't sweep them off their feet and on the floor, or knocked them off the safety railings to the mattresses below.

This wasn't even counting the ones that jumped off on their own than face Mal.

The shooters fired in between gaps in the conga line of defeats, when Mal's next opponent shuffled back instead of facing her, or they dropped their weapons to be able to vaunted the railing to safety. Balls and balloons sailed through the air, raining down on friend and foe alike, but the Cobras were the only ones getting taken out, stunned, or made easy targets.

On the sidelines, Ben and Doug cheered. “You know, I never did see why people love this game so much until today.” Ben said. Nearby, the Cobras quietly wallowed in defeat, and enjoyed their time before _The Punishment_ was enacted.

Back up on the tower, Jay tightened his grip on his staff as Mal came closer and closer to his tower. Then was a tense moment of silence after the last Cobra foot soldier fell and the shooters stopped firing, if they had any ammo left. Jay put a good bit of distance between him and the ladder, his staff protectively held out in front of him.

Mal's tourney stick came flying up, landing on the floor of the tower with a clatter; her shield followed soon after, before Mal herself came climbing up. Sweat poured down her face, her breathing was hard, but the glow of her green eyes hadn't dimmed one bit.

“Hi Jay,” Mal said in between breaths as she picked her weapons back up. “Ready to get your butt kicked? _”_ She raised her shield and her stick up again.

“Hey Mal...” Jay said. “Uh, yeah, not really—there's kind of a ceremony we're supposed to do first... speaking of that, you want to take a break before we do?”

“ _No.”_ Mal growled. “Now tell me what kind of stupid ritual I'm supposed to do before I beat you stupid.”

“Alright, alright...” Jay said before he took a deep breath, struck his most menacing and confident pose, and pointed one end of his staff at Mal. “Mal, you've fought your way through my forces, proven your prowess in combat, but now… it's time to fight for your wife!”

Silence. Neither moved.

“I'm going to kick your butt _extra_ hard for that, Jay.” Mal said calmly, before she screamed and charged at him, shield first.

Jay held up his staff in front of him.

Crash!

He went staggering back and hit the railing, Mal pinned him down with her shield. She swung her tourney stick, nailing Jay in the back, and earning a single, satisfying buzz from the sensor underneath.

Jay pushed her away and held his staff up in defense; Mal quickly shuffled back, shield raised and stick ready to bash him again. The two of them started circling each other, murder in Mal's eyes, worry in Jay's.

“I see you weren't kidding earlier!” He joked weakly.

Mal scowled.

“Come on, Mal, it's just a game—no need to be so serious!”

Mal growled.

“Mal, _really_ , I don't want to hurt you—you know what I'm capable of, right?”

Mal raised her shield again, and charged.

Jay blocked her again with his staff, taking solid, braced steps back this time... before his foot came down on empty air and he realized too late that there wasn't a safety rail behind him this time. He teetered backwards on one foot, Mal jumped back and put the pressure off of him.

Jay thrust out one of his staff to Mal. “Mal, please! Have mercy!” He cried.

Mal smiled at him. _“Mercy ended when you kidnapped my girlfriend.”_ She growled _,_ before she planted a solid kick to his chest.

Mal heard the sensor give its death buzz, before the dull “thump” of Jay hitting the floor.

The audience at home and the people on the sidelines let out collective “Oooohhhh...” of pain, several of them flinching. Jay groaned, opened his eyes, and saw Mal calmly looking down at him from the edge of the platform.

“Congratulations Mal...” He said weakly. “You win the Trial by Brawn.”

“Yeah, yeah—what do I have to do next?” Mal asked.

Jay reached under his jersey and pulled out an envelope.

Mal jumped down on to the floor beside him, and snatched it out of his hands. She left Jay alone as she tore open the envelope and read its contents on her way down the fortress.

_The Trial of Brawn you have won!_

_Your skills in combat, second-to-none!_

_The First Lord is Slain,_

_But can you win the Trial by Brain?_

Mal shook her head and clutched the letter along with her tourney stick. Doug was waiting for her as soon as she came out the fortress' doors with a bottle of water and a howel. Mal handed off her weapons and the letter, took off her helmet, and let it drop to the floor. She took the bottle from Doug's hands, cracked it open, then poured it contents over her head.

Mal shook her head dry, then started wiping the water and perspiration off her face.“Thanks.” She said as Doug handed her a fresh bottle, one she drank instead.

“You were pretty awesome back there, Mal!” Ben said as he came over, smiling. “Never knew you had fighting skills like that.”

Mal lowered her bottle and smiled back. “Yeah, haven't really needed to show it since I left the Isle. Back there, you learned how to fight, how to hide, or how to get people to need you too much to hurt you; _besides,_ you were always there to protect me—I mean before we… uh… you know...”

An awkward silence fell between them, their smiles quickly disappearing.

“… So yeah, good luck with the next leg of the Gauntlet—I'm sure you're going to blaze through it just like this one.” Ben said, breaking it.

“Thanks...” Mal replied.

“Oh, and Mal? If ever you think of quitting, giving up, or that you can't beat this thing—just think of how happy Evie's going to be when you come rescuing her, alright?” Ben smiled.

Mal smiled back. “I will.”

Ben turned around and left before another round of awkwardness could settle between them.

Mal turned away, to see Doug holding out a granola bar to her, her shield in his other hand, her tourney stick in his backpack, and her helmet hanging off of it. She quietly thanked him as she took the granola bar.

“You want to take a break before the Trial by Brain?” Doug asked.

“Nah,” Mal replied. “I'm good. Where to next?” She asked as she tore it open.

“The classrooms, east wing.” Doug replied.

After the granola bar was eaten, and her equipment was put back on, Mal and Doug marched off back to the school proper, towards the giant series of jungle gym-like constructions, obstacle courses, and mysterious buildings.


	4. The Game Changer

_Friday last week..._

The crowds went wild as Ben scored the winning goal of the match against Dragon Hall. The Pirates groaned, yelled, and angrily threw their sticks into the ground, while the Knights raised theirs into the air or bashed them against their shields, before the team hoisted that game's MVP up into the air and paraded him around—that night, it was Carlos.

The audience immediately parted to make way for Mal and Evie, and the two of them wasted no time going down from the bleachers to meet the team. There were more woops and cheers, shakes of the hand and pats on the back, compliments and thanks being thrown out like nobody's business.

It was all wonderful, great fun, a perfect way to end yet another victory for the Knights, before it was all ruined.

It started when Ben and Mal just happened to lock eyes as he carted Carlos around. The other members of the team noticed and immediately started chanting, “Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” The crowd followed soon after, Chad took over carrying Carlos, and the two of them had their faces practically pushed together against by the mass of bodies quickly surrounding them.

In a familiar scene, they stopped short of the actual kiss, standing awkwardly in front of the other, embarrassed smiles on their faces. The crowd kept on chanting on and on, louder and louder, till Ben had no choice but to pull Mal in for a kiss, or Mal to grab him by the collar of his jersey and pull him in, as they usually did.

That night the both of them did it at the same time, stopped mid-reach, before awkwardly gesturing for the other to go ahead. The crowd ate it up, as they always did, laughing and launching into good-natured teasing.

Finally, Ben pulled her in, and their lips met.

The Auradonians went crazy all over again. Cameras flashed, girls swooned, and guys shouted congratulations and cheers as the school's Royal Couple shared a tender, loving moment with each other.

Most couldn't tell, too busy gushing over how “perfect” they were, or too firm in their belief that Mal and Ben were meant to be to even think for a split second that they might _not;_ and besides that, you needed to have spent a lot of time with either one of them, got to know all their little tics, their habits, their personalities past what they showed to the public.

Most couldn't tell that Mal wasn't enjoying the kiss. Most couldn't tell Ben was just making it look like they were sharing a “passionate moment” just to save face, keep Mal from the inevitable barrage of well-meaning but misguided people asking her if there was any trouble between them. Most couldn't tell that this wasn't the first time that they hadn't _really_ kissed, that the spark hadn't happened, that the passion wasn't there, and it had been going on for a long, _long_ time, too.

Evie, however, could.

* * *

Mal excused herself from the after party. “Little too much excitement this past week, sorry.” She said by way of explanation.

“It's cool, let me take you back to your room.” Ben said, being completely understanding and generous like the perfect boyfriend he was.

“Actually...” Mal said, trailing off as she scanned the party for someone to save her. By chance—or rather, because she had been purposefully, discretely keeping herself within easy reach ever since they left the Tourney field—her eyes fell on Evie. “… I'm just going to go with Evie—wouldn't be fair to take the captain away from his own victory party, right?”

Ben looked surprised and even hurt for a moment, before he went straight back to smiling, if a little less so than earlier. “Okay. You two have a nice night. Love ya, Mal.”

“Love you too, Ben.”

It would have been a perfect opportunity to give him a goodbye kiss—even just one on the cheek. One more for the road, a bit of affection to tide him over for the rest of the night, until the party was over he could come by their room later to say goodnight like he did most nights.

Mal didn't take it. Instead, she hastily turned around to Evie, made her way through the crowds, and reached out to her.

Evie took her hand as soon as she could. The feel of Mal's hand in her own made her heart flutter, the way her finger's tightened on hers for assurance made it skip a beat, and the look she gave her—so full of worry yet so full of gratitude—made it start pounding a lot faster in her chest.

 _'I shouldn't feel these things_. _'_ Evie thought. _'_ _I shouldn't be this happy to be taking Mal away from Ben—her_ boyfriend. _And yet I am._ _Again._ _'_

She dismissed the self-disgust and scolding for later, when she wasn't busy escorting Mal away from the party and back to their dorm rooms. The halls were almost completely abandoned save for the occasional security guard roaming around thanks to the victory party and it just being a Friday night, but Evie knew the last thing Mal needed right now was for her best friend to be anything less than 100% here for her.

They stepped back into their room, windows and curtains open, a warm but not uncomfortable breeze blowing in from outside, soft moonlight pouring over most of the room. Mal trudged in, Evie shut the door and made to turn on the lights.

“No!” Mal cried.

Evie flinched, her hand stopping just short of hitting the switch.

“I… just…” Mal's voice trailed off. “… Just don't turn them on, alright?”

Evie nodded. “Okay.”

Mal made her way to her bed and sat down on the side away from the light. Evie joined her soon after. She just wanted to pull her in and hold her to her chest, stroke her hair, and let her know everything was going to be alright, but she knew Mal, and didn't.

They sat there in silence for a minute or so. Noises from the party going on in the common room below filtered in from time to time, but they quickly learned to ignore it.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Evie asked.

Mal pulled out her phone and activated the flashlight. She reached over to her bedside table, pulled out her spell book, and started flipping through the pages. Evie waited patiently beside her—it wasn't like anyone except her could understand or even use it.

“Blind to eye and deaf to ear/ make me now except to those near!” Mal chanted, green energy flowing out of her hands before it turned into a thick trail of purple smoke, traveling along the inner walls of their room, before spreading to the floor and ceiling. From the outside, it was impossible to see in nor hear anything that was going on in the room; from the inside, it looked as it normally did except for the thin purplish haze hanging in front of their windows.

Mal shut off the flashlight, before she grabbed Evie's hands, her fingers wrapped tightly around them again. “Do you _promise_ not to tell _anyone_ about this?” She asked.

Evie blushed—thankfully for the both of them, the darkness hid the redness in her cheeks. “Yes, I promise.”

“Absolutely _no one,_ alright?” Mal continued, her voice getting frantic. “Not Carlos, not Jay, and _especially_ not _Ben!”_

“Completely, _absolutely_ between the two of us _only,_ I swear!” Evie replied, trying to keep her voice from sounding too excited.

Mal didn't notice. “Don't give me any of that 'promises are mean to be broken' nonsense, alright? Because if this gets out, and I find out it was your fault, I'll—I'll… I...” Her voice started cracking.

Evie gently squeezed her hands. “It won't.” She whispered. “I promise.”

Mal started tearing up. She felt like yelling at her, felt like making her promise again, felt like asking her to do something that'd prove she could absolutely, positively be trusted—then she remembered this was _Evie_ she was talking too, why _would_ she yell at her, why _would_ she make her promise again, and why _couldn't_ she be trusted?

Mal opened her mouth, but no words came out. She shut it, and tried again, and failed, then did it all over again and again. Evie waited, and waited, until finally, Mal finally got the words out:

“It's about Ben.”

An intense joy flooded Evie, before she quickly forced it back down. “What about him…?” She asked carefully.

“It's… he… I...” Mal's voice shook and trailed off.

The joy was quickly replaced by panic, horror, and anger.

“Mal—what did he _do_?”

“He--” Mal stopped.

All the goodwill and camaraderie Ben had earned with Evie disappeared in an _instant_ , replaced by a deep, all-consuming _anger_.

“Mal— _p_ _lease,_ tell me! Whatever he did--”

“He didn't do anything, okay?!” Mal yelled.

Evie flinched.

Mal hurriedly looked away. “… Anything _wrong_ , at least...” She mumbled. “You could say he's been doing all the right things, that he's been nothing but the perfect boyfriend for me—for anyone. The only problem is me...”

The anger disappeared, replaced by confusion.

“What do you mean?”

Mal slowly pulled her hands away from Evie. Evie reluctantly let her go.

Mal stood up from the bed and slowly walked to one of the bedposts. “Do you mind if I sing it to you? I don't know any other way how.”

Evie smiled. “Hey, it's not like it doesn't happen all the time, right?”

Mal smiled too, even let out a little chuckle. Then, she frowned, closed her eyes, and started singing.

“ _A million thoughts in my head, but is my heart even listenin'?_  
_'Cause up till now, I've walked this path, somethin' gained, but somethin' still missin'_  
_I can’t decide, what’s wrong, what’s right, which way should I go...?”_

She spun around and turned back to Evie.

“ _If only I knew what my heart was telling me,_  
_I know what I'm feeling, but is it just a_ lie?  
_Ah oh, yeah..._

 _If only I could know the signs I'm looking for_  
_I could find a way to know if he's meant for me,_  
_Ah oh, if only…_ _If only… if only…”_

She turned back around and slowly started stepping out to the center of their room.

“ _Every step, every word_  
_With every hour I am wondering,_  
_Is this wrong? Is this right?_  
_Should we have never been…?”_

She put her hands on the edge of Evie's table, and shut her eyes.

“ _I can't decide_  
_What's wrong, what's right_  
_Which way should I go...?_

 _If only I knew what my heart was telling me,_  
_I know what I'm feeling, but is it just a_ lie?

 _Ah oh, yeah_  
_If only I could know the signs I'm looking for_  
_I could know if he's really meant for me,_  
_Ah oh, if only...”_

She pushed away, and walked to the window. She found a framed picture of her and Ben sitting nearby, and picked it up.

 _“Am I crazy? Should this even_ happen?  
_He's mine, I'm his, but it feels like the magic's all run out...”_

She slowly put the picture back down, and looked mournfully out the window.

“ _If only I knew what my heart was telling me,_  
_I know what I'm feeling, but is it just a_ lie?  
_Ah oh, yeah..._  
_If only I could know the signs I'm looking for_  
_I could find a way to know if he's meant for me,_  
_Ah oh, if only…”_

She walked back to her bed, and collapsed on one side, her head hung and her face buried in her hands.

“ _If only, yeah_  
_If only, yeah_  
_If only, yeah_  
_If only, if only...”_

Mal started sobbing quietly. Evie crawled over and put her hand on her shoulder, before Mal quickly threw her arms around her and buried her face in her chest. “I just don't know what I feel about Ben anymore...” Mal whispered in between her sobs. “Back then, he made me _really_ happy—but not anymore….

“It's like… it's like… I don't know, strawberries! Now that I know what one's _supposed_ to taste like, I know the difference between a perfect one that's fresh, beautiful, delicious, that I'm just going to _love_ eating, and one that's... not...” Her voice trailed away, before she began sobbing again.

Evie frowned and soothingly rubbed Mal on her back, up until she ran out of tears.

Mal pulled away, sniffing and coughing. “Oh, Evie, what am I supposed to _do…?”_

Evie frowned. “I don't know… you want to go ask my mirror…?” She asked.

Mal shot her a look, her eyes red and puffy, her nose red and running still. “Are you _serious?”_

Evie shrugged. “It can't hurt, can it?”

Mal groaned. “Fine… go get your mirror… and some tissues while you're at it, please….”

“I was just about to do that...” Evie said as she got off Mal's bed and strode off to her side of the room. After she came back with the items and a trash can, and Mal cleaned up and composed herself somewhat, they sat on the edge of her bed, the mirror held between them.

“Mirror, mirror, what should Mal do?” Evie asked carefully.

White lines started to swirl about, the clear surface started to shimmer; words started to form, legible and clear even in the poor light:

“ _Take a vacation.”_

Evie and Mal stared at it, unsure of how to react. The mirror shimmered, the words turned back into swirling lines, before reforming again:

“ _Solvable problems tend to seem impossible when viewed from close range.”_

“Huh...” Mal said. “The mirror's got a point… but I'm not sure if I can...”

“Oh come on, Mal—it's near the end of the school year but it's not finals week yet!” Evie said. “You can _totally_ get away for the weekend and be back here in time for class Monday morning—maybe you can even use your magic and save yourself a lot of time. And if you're worried about cost, I'd be more surprised if Bent _didn't_ offer to pay for every expense, souvenirs included.”

Mal nodded. “Right… only question is now, _where_ exactly am I going to get away from it all?”

“Let's find out! Mirror, mirror, what's a great vacation spot for Mal?”

“ _Neverland. It's nice this time of year, and it's before the tourist rush, too.”_

Mal frowned. “Isn't that the place that's got those annoying brats that'll literally never grow up; has zero cell reception, wifi, or even _electricity_ except for the one major port and the few spots of civilization; and, oh, I don't know, _all that water surrounding it_ and _all over it_?”

“The Lost Boys'll probably behave around you; I think it might be good to disconnect, you know, forget all about your problems and the rest of the world for a while; and you don't _have_ to go swimming, you know.” Evie countered.

Mal hummed, turning quiet as she thought it over. “Will you go with me, E?” She asked.

Evie blinked. “Excuse me…?”

“I'd feel a lot better if there was someone with me to watch my back, or tell the authorities where to find my body if I end up getting swept away in a storm, drowning somewhere, or just getting lost in the jungle… plus, I really like the idea of a girl's weekend away, just the two of us.”

Evie did too, but _definitely_ not for the reasons Mal had. “Uh… sure! Totally!” She replied, before giving herself a swift mental kick in the rear. “Why don't you just stay here, relax, maybe get some sleep, while I go tell the others, arrange everything for you, and pack both our bags?” She said as she got up off of Mal's bed and started quickly putting a good amount of distance between them.

Mal brightened up at the idea, before she frowned. “Thanks, E, but you really don't need to--”

“Oh, but I want to, Mal!” Evie said as she stepped up to their closet door. “And as a matter of fact, I'm going to to do it anyway, and trust me, there's nothing you can say or do to stop me! You _need_ this vacation.” She put her hand on the knob.

“Fine… oh, and Eves?”

Evie stopped with the closet door open a few inches. “Yes?” She asked as she turned to Mal with an expression she hoped was “innocent” and not and dearly hoped wasn't “panicking and blushing bright red.”

“Why are you going into our closet...?”

“Oh, you know—so I can get right to packing as soon as I call Ben and everyone else! It's Friday night, the weekend's already started, and it's not stopping for anyone!” Evie explained before she quickly slipped in, shut the door, and locked it.

She put her back to the door, and slowly sank down to the floor.

“Okay…” Evie said quietly. “I just agreed to go with Mal to Neverland, where we'll basically be completely, absolutely alone for the entire weekend; we'll be almost completely cut off from the rest of Auradon; and there's little to no chance of anyone we know coming by and finding out what we're up to while we're there.”

She paused for two seconds, before she pulled out her phone and frantically pulled out her speed dial list.


	5. What Happens In Neverland... (Part 1)

“ _You did_ what?” Doug said on the other end of the line.

Evie sucked in a breath, and it out as a quiet whine. “I told Mal I'd go with on vacation with her to Neverland for the weekend. Just the two of us. _Alone.”_

Doug paused. _“Evie, do you mind if I'm going to be completely,_ absolutely _honest with you from here on out?”_

Evie sighed. “No, go right on ahead.”

“ _This is one of the_ worst _ideas you have ever had, and I mean worse than when you agreed to do Chad's homework for him.”_

Evie cringed at the memory. “I know… but I can't back out; I was the one that suggested it in the first place, what's it going to look like if I just up and turned around like that?”

“ _True… So what's your plan?”_

“Well, for one thing, there's get everything arranged for tomorrow morning—it'd be suspicious if I didn't because I spent most of tonight worrying about it. After that… maybe get her to a spa there? Go sunbathing? Get some beach reading for the both of us? Anything that'll take several hours and involve the absolute minimum amount of interaction between the two of us?”

Silence from Doug.

“I don't have much time to think, and I'm afraid to ask my mirror what to do, alright?!”

“… _Well, I don't think I can do more to help than wish you good luck. Oh, and Evie? Whatever happens between you and Mal, just know I'll always be your friend, okay?”_

Evie smiled. “Thanks, Doug. That helps a  _lot,_ really.”

“ _You're welcome. I gotta go; party's getting rowdy, and we're going to need someone to call the clinic.”_ Doug hung up.

Evie quietly slipped her phone back into her pocket. “Maybe it's not going to be so bad,” she said to herself as she looked for their old suitcases. “I've been through worse. I've managed to keep this a secret from her for all this time. I can _do_ this.”

She found Mal's bag tossed into the corner and dumped over with her less frequently used clothes, and found there was already something inside:

A pair of purple panties with adorable green/blue baby dragons printed on them.

Evie blushed and squeezed her eyes shut. “Oh, who am I kidding, I _can't_ do this...”

* * *

Their trip to Neverland went flawlessly up until they teleported there.

Ben had been more than happy to let them off for the weekend, all on his expense. “Look, my parents are about the most in-love, perfect-for-each-other-couple I know of, but even _they_ need some time just to themselves or with good friends every once in a while—I'll handle _everything,_ don't worry.”

And that he did, from the reservations, instructions to the staff, a generous allowance of pocket money, and even the royal private jet if they wanted more technological means of getting there. The others had been similarly all for it.

“Bring me back some of the candy there!” Carlos said.

“And try to get some pics of the mermaids for me,” Jay half-joked.

“Just don't get too close to them!” Audrey continued. “I know from _personal_ experience that they get _wicked_ mean to pretty girls…”

“Oh, you have got to bring me back some fabrics from the Indians!” Lonnie said. “I've been _dying_ to experiment with some authentic weaves, and have you _seen_ those patterns?”

“My mom said 'Say hi to Tinkerbell' for her,” Jane said. “Oh, and could you try to get some fairy dust? I've _always_ wanted to know what it's like to fly...”

They finished up their lists of souvenirs to get; research on the protocols, dangers, and the must-see spots of Neverland; and handed over some last minute essentials like extra sunscreen just in case, before they all saw Evie and Mal off at their room bright and early the next morning, a safe distance between them so as to not get sucked up in the transport spell, too.

“From these bright halls and sunny day/to Neverland, take us away!” Mal chanted before green magic surrounded them and their bags, before they turned into twin wisps of smoke rocketing out the window, zipping across fields, high above the tops of castles, and across Hook's Bay until they ended up in Neverland!

… More specifically, somewhere deep in its jungles, where Mal found herself stuck on a tree branch, dangling three stories above a lagoon. She yelped and clung tighter to the one thing keeping her from the water, and started craning her neck about as much as she dared to examine the surrounding area.

Whatever this place was, it was _definitely_ part of the lands and territory the developers had left to grow wild and untamed in agreement with the natives. Tall trees surrounded her, fierce and imposing, their branches and leaves blocking out the light; the water below her was far from crystal clear and picturesque, more the murky, scummy breeding grounds of the island's infamous alligators; and there weren't any signs, directions back to civilization, or warnings about taking selfies to be seen anywhere.

She looked over her shoulder. The branch she was on was C-shaped, which would make it difficult to climb back up, but even then, the tree it was attached to didn't look too sturdy, the cliff it was planted on looked way too crumbly and thin for Mal's liking, and the thicket of trees and foliage behind it somehow looked even more ominous than those around her.

To top it all of, their luggage appeared to be nowhere in sight.

“Evie?!” Mal cried. “If you're alive, and you can hear me, I'm going to scream at the top of my lungs right now, just warning you!”

She sucked in a deep breath, and proceeded to do just that.

“Mal!” Evie yelled from somewhere deeper in the jungle. “Where are you?”

“About to fall into a lagoon and drown to death if you don't come save me! Where are you?”

There was a rustling in the bushes as Evie fought her way out and emerged onto a level, grassy patch near a tiny beach. The two of them saw each other, and stopped for a few moments to register just where exactly the other had ended up.

“Don't worry Mal, I'll get you down from there!” Evie said as she went of to look for anything that might be of use.

“Please hurry...” Mal whimpered.

There was another rustling in the bushes, this time much closer to Mal.

Her eyes widened. “… E, what'd they do about all the tigers and the crocodiles in Neverland, again?” She asked.

Evie stopped in the middle of picking up a fallen vine. “… They built fences and repellants to keep them in the jungle and away from the parts open to the public...” She replied.

The rustling got louder.

Mal paled and debated the unpleasantness of getting alive by a tiger, versus drowning to death, versus getting eaten alive by an alligator that may have been patiently, silently waiting in the water this entire time.

She decided to face the first (and hopefully fastest and most painless) death with some dignity, and turned to look her doom in the eyes.

“Yaaaggh!”

“Wahoo!”

“Yipeee!”

Other excited, childish war cries filled the air as several young boys in animal skins came out of the brush wielding wooden swords, clubs, and slingshots, before they climbed and scrambled up the gnarled branches and roots of Mal's tree with ease, casually perching themselves or even hanging off by their legs without looking like they were even at the slightest risk of falling off.

“Hi, we are the Lost Boys!” They all said at once. “Are you guys in trouble?” Slightly, the one in the fox costume, asked.

Mal rolled her eyes. “No, of course we're not; obviously, since I'm clinging onto this branch for dear life with no clear way down, and my friend Evie over there is busy looking things to make a rope out of, we're doing just _great!”_

The Lost Boys nodded as one. “Okay!” Slightly said. “Back to hunting, everyone!” They all made to dart back into the bushes.

“ _Wait!”_ Mal yelled. “I was being sarcastic!”

The Lost Boys stopped mid-swing or climb, and looked back at the girls in confusion.

“It's when someone says the opposite of what they actually mean.” Evie explained.

Cubby, the one in the bear costume, furrowed his brow. “Why would you do that?”

“Never mind that! Could you _please_ just get me down from here already?” Mal yelled.

The Lost Boys all looked at each other and shrugged if they could. “You could have just asked that earlier, lady,” one of the twins said. “It'd have been a lot easier on all of us.” The other finished as they disappeared back into the brush or made their way down to Evie.

They worked much quicker than she could, gathering up vines and tying it up into a sturdy rope with several knots for support and holding onto. They tied a loop around the end and threw it over to Mal, who quickly caught it and held onto it for dear life.

“Tie it around your waist!” Slightly yelled. “It'll be easier for us to pull you back to shore that way!”

Mal stopped in the middle of pulling it past her shoulders. “Wait, _what?”_

“For when we pull you off the branch and you land in the water, silly!” Slightly continued. “It's the fastest, safest, and easiest way to get you down! I don't think you'll find it very fun to go down the dry way!”

“And how am I supposed to know there's not an alligator down there just waiting to eat me? Or that you're all going to be able to pull my weight to shore before I drown?”

“We baited the gators just now, they're all feeding downstream,” one of the twins said. “The second, though, you're on your own.” The other finished.

“I'll do it!” Evie offered. “I can get into the water, help keep your head up, and pull you in!”

Mal opened her mouth to protest, before she thought better of it and tied the rope around her waist. With a few tugs to make sure it was on tight, Evie wading into the water and near where Mal was due to land, the Lost Boys counted to three, Mal let go of the branch and reluctantly let herself fall over the side and into the water.

It was cold. _Very_ cold. Also deep, dark, and probably full of many nasty things Mal couldn't see for their microscopic size. Just the first was enough to make Mal go into a shrieking and screaming fit. The second and third added flailing and desperately clinging onto anything solid to the mix—in this case, Evie, who held her tightly with one hand while she paddled back to shore with the other, the Lost Boys pulling as hard as they could the whole while. The fourth made her go into an extremely undignified coughing and hacking fit as soon as she scrambled onto dry land shore.

Evie stayed by her side, patting her on the back while she tried to purge all the lagoon water from her system. The Lost Boys stayed some distance away, politely looking away, whistling and ignoring the awful scene happening in front of them.

Mal coughed a few more times before she raised her head and groaned at the canopy. “Worst start of a vacation ever...” She groaned.

Evie smiled hopefully. “Hey, it could be all uphill from here, right?”

“Not while we're still lost out here in who-know-where with all our stuff missing...” Mal grumbled.

“We can help with that!” Slightly said. “Well, the you guys being lost part, anyway.”

“Peter's taught us to always help visitors in need!” One of the twins said. “That, and the people from the hotels give us nice things if we do.” The other finished.

Mal stood up and shimmied the loop off from her waist. “I'll take just getting out of here… lead the way...”

The Lost Boys cheered and started yelling again before they assembled into a line. “Just follow the leader!” Cubby said. “That way, you'll never be lost!”

Evie stood up and sheepishly patted Mal on the shoulder and shot her an apologetic look. Mal sighed, before shooting her an understanding look back. The two of them walked after the Lost Boys, all of them happily chanting while they effortlessly traversed the jungles of Neverland.

“We're following the leader, the leader, the leader!” The Lost Boys sang.

“We're following the leader,” Evie joined in and gave Mal an expectant look.

Mal shook her head. “Wherever he may g--”

Trip. _Thud._

The march stopped as Mal found herself flat on her face in the ground. She wiped the mud and grime off her face and looked back to see what she had tripped on—their bags, a little muddy, a little dirty, but all conveniently stacked together and locked up tight from before they teleported to Neverland.

“Oh hey, are those your bags?” Slightly asked. “We can carry those for you, too!”

Evie helped Mal up while the Lost Boys double backed to pick up their luggage.

“Uphill!” Evie said cheerfully.

“It better go up a steeper curve than this or I'm sending us both home...” Mal grumbled.

Soaking wet, filthy, and cold, the two followed the Lost Boys through the forest and onto a well-trodden trail leading back to civilization.

True to Evie's word, things did get better.

… Temporarily, at least.


	6. What Happens In Neverland... (Part 2)

The change as they came out of the jungles and to the beach was dramatic: the trees looked friendlier, their branches were trimmed back from the path, and all manner of colourful birds rested on their branches, idly singing or just going about their business; more and more bright, warm sunlight started peering through the canopy; and the sounds of good music, laughter, and people having fun started filtering in on the wind.

Up in a security tower, a guard caught sight of the wayward group; when they noticed Mal and Evie's distinctively purple and blue hair and outfits, their yammering into the radio turned even more frantic.

The response was almost immediate: all over the nearby resort, uniformed staff poured out, carrying armloads of towels, bags, flowers, bowls of food, bottles of drinks, and other items, all a variety of colours and all getting it loaded into the back of a jeep. The driver started the car while a woman in the passenger's seat yelled at them to hurry as she waved her arm in the air.

In less than a minute, they were off, driving up the road as quickly as they could and towards Mal and Evie. The Lost Boys heard the engine's roar and started piling the luggage they were carrying on the side, waving at the car as it came in sight.

“That's your guy's ride!” Slightly said as the boys put their weapons back in their arms. “You'll want to only go to the places they say it's safe to go; if you end up back in the jungle, we might not be able to save you again before something eats you like a tiger, or an alligator, or a wolf, or all three at once.”

Mal cringed. “We'll keep that in mind, thanks...” She said.

The jeep drove up and stopped a few feet away from them, the woman in the passenger seat couldn't jump off fast enough. She dashed up to Mal and Evie, a relieved smile on her face. “Ah, our missing guests, Ladies Mal and Evie!” She bowed. “I am Maya, and I welcome you both to Neverland! We were all wondering when you two where going to arrive, but it seems that your trip here ended a little wayward!”

“Last time I'm using a teleport spell, believe me...” Mal grumbled.

“A very unfortunate mishap indeed!” Maya nodded gravely. “However, it seems fortune smiles upon you today, and the Lost Boys happened to chance on you both!” She beamed at the boys while she pulled out a small sack of items from her jacket and tossed it over to them. “Thank you, all of you—great work as always.”

“Anytime, hotel lady!” Slightly cried as he caught the sack. “Anyway, it's high time we get back to hunting! Goodybe guys!” The rest of the lost boys said their farewells before they marched back up the path, singing their song again.

Maya turned back to the girls. “Not to mention, we of your hotel have also found you and are now ready to help you start off your stress-free weekend! Come, come!” She started coaxing the girls to the back of the jeep. “Please, climb aboard, we will take you there right now—the car is _also_ loaded with some goodies that I'm sure will make you forget all about the unpleasantness this morning.”

“I'm not holding my breath...” Mal grumbled as she climbed in one side.

“Strawberries, ma'am?” The driver asked as they handed over a massive bowl of freshly picked strawberries, locally grown, massive, and bright red thanks to the island's magical properties.

Mal grinned as she quickly took it into her lap and quickly took a bite out of one, moaning in pleasure as she chewed. “… But I will admit you're all doing a _fantastic_ job.” She said as she ate.

Evie climbed in the other and gasped. “Water! Perfect!” She grabbed it and cracked the bottle open “I was worried I was going to get dehydrated in this heat.”

“That one's local springwater, ma'am!” Maya explained. “No worries, our processing facilities are top of the line and there's rarely anything bad if you get from the right sources.”

Evie took a sip, and shivered as the cool water flowed down her throat and revitalized her body, lessening the pains of walking through the jungle and the effort of getting Mal out of the water earlier. “Wow, this is _way_ different than from what we got at Auradon or the Isle! What's in it?” She asked before taking another swig.

Maya held off on answering until after the car passed the last of the jungle canopies, bringing them out to a whole new world filled with beautiful white beaches, roads lined with palm trees, and no shortage of hotels, casinos, arcades, shopping malls, parks, spas, and other buildings of luxury and leisure. Even if it was before the tourist season there were a healthy amount of people of all shapes and sizes, from all parts of Auradon, wearing clothes of all manner of styles and colours, all having the time of their lives, or just relaxing and letting their troubles away as uniformed staff tended to their every whim and need.

Mal dropped her latest strawberry back into the bowl, Evie lowered her bottle as the two of them stared out the window and gawked.

“The magic of Neverland, Lady Evie.” Maya finally said.

The driver turned on the radio, a familiar tune of seashell drums, seaweed-stringed instruments, and coral horns started playing. Maya started singing as they passed by the island's numerous sights, points of interest, and businesses.

“Back home your life seemed duller  
Or you just need to get away  
Your dream about going up here  
Is now a reality  
Just look at the world around you  
Here on this beautiful beach!  
Such wonderful things surround you  
What more are you looking for?

“In Neverland!  
In Neverland!  
Darling it's better  
Where youth's forever  
Take it from me!   
In the mainland they work all day  
Out in the sun they slave away  
While we're devoting  
Full time to relaxing  
In Neverland!

“Up here all our guests are happy  
Watch them on the waves they surf  
Smiles on the ones on land too  
Because we got so much for them  
Food, leisure, entertainment  
And whatever else you'd want!  
Whatever you're looking for  
We swear we've got it for you!”

Maya looked back at Mal and Evie, a mischievous smile on her face.

“In Neverland  
In Neverland  
Here you can let go  
Do what you want here  
No strings attached!  
Where on land you might get the book  
In Neverland you're off the hook  
You got no troubles  
(Especially for couples!)  
In Neverland  
In Neverland  
Youth is for life here  
(Discretion assured here)  
Our guarantee”

She winked knowingly at their blushing and flustered faces, before gesturing out the window to a beach volleyball court.

“Even that surgeon and that suit  
They get the urge and start to play!  
We got the spirit  
You got to hear it!  
In Neverland!”

Maya started pointing her arm out the window as they headed into the more commercial districts.

“Over there is our spa  
Nearby is the gym  
Across it is the bar  
Non-spirits served, too!  
Surf boards there for rent  
Jetskis to blast off  
Or boats to set out to sea  
Arcade open all day  
Bands three times a day  
Stage for rockin' out  
Kareoke bar to sing  
All the businesses here  
They never sleep or close  
And oh, the deals they have!”

They started coming close to a grand building rising several stories into the air, the beach around it littered with luxurious restaurants, spacious private cabanas, and even some parts of a miniature water park from the hotel itself.

“In Neverland!  
In Neverland!  
When the guests here  
Laugh, grin, and cheer  
It's music to us!  
What do we have? A lot of fun  
Even a live classical band!  
Always someone here  
To help you out here  
In Neverland!”

The music stopped as soon as the jeep pulled up right in front of the hotel. Immediately, there was a small army of servants upon them, opening the doors, holding Mal and Evie's things for them as they stepped out, and taking out their luggage before efficiently carting it into the building and presumably to their room.

Maya smoothly stepped out of her seat and reached into her pockets, holding out two identical keycards to the girls. “Your keys, ladies. Please know that his highness has also generously sprung for the a beachfront cabana, and that you may switch between either of them as you please; even if both rooms are fully furnished, completely private, and easily reachable by all of our call-in services, I hear most guests tend to prefer the beach as it feels rather more romantic.” She winked again.

Evie blushed, Mal tried not to roll her eyes as she took them both. “We'll keep that in mind.”

“Is there anything else I can help with, ladies?” Maya asked.

“Nothing,” Mal replied. “You can go now.” She made a much less friendly request with her eyes.

Maya bowed again, still smiling. “As you wish, ma'am. Please don't hesitate to flag down any of our staff if you need anything—we're all here to serve you.” She said before she disappeared to the side. The jeep drove off soon after, leaving only the servant holding Mal's bowl of strawberries and another standing by just in case.

“Well, aside from us getting lost, me taking a dunk, and her assuming we're a couple, this vacation's pretty amazing!” Mal said as she handed Evie her card. “What was with that, anyway?”

Evie shrugged. “Sorry, I don't really know much about how your magic works.” She replied.

“No, I mean, her doing all those winks and nudges that I'm here with you to cheat on Ben—isn't it pretty obvious we're just two friends?”

Evie silently cursed her failure to dodge the question. “I guess there's just a lot of people here in Neverland who try to get away from more than just their regular lives...” She said, taking another swig of water to hide her blush.

Mal paused. _“Wow,_ that is a depressing thought. Never mind that, let's head inside, get a shower, and finally get to the 'Relaxing And Forgetting About My Troubles' part of this vacation.”

Evie nodded. “Amen to that. What's your plan? Sunbathing? Shopping? Spa trip?”

“Nope! Call me crazy, but I think it's high time I finally learned how to swim.”

* * *

Evie had her worries even before they got close to the water—she already found her extremely attractive as is, how much hotter could Mal get once she was in a swimsuit, bearing more skin than usual, maybe even soaking wet with her long, luxurious hair dripping by her sides?

(She quickly turned the dial on her shower to “Cold” and stifled her shriek so Mal wouldn't come investigate, even if the bathroom was soundproof.)

And if Mal started drowning again, Evie would be _crazy_ not to step in and save her, even if Mal would clinging to her again, maybe even pressing her chest right up to Evie as she tries to hold back her cries and whimpers--

(Evie groaned, and stopped thinking until the cold, cold water soaked her skin and started to make her shiver.)

The solution here would be to leave Mal alone and do something else nearby, or preferably far away from water But then, that'd be immediately suspicious, not to mention hurtful—whatever her feelings for her, she was still her best friend, and as they'd said so many months ago, they were the sisters they never had.

Evie sighed and shut off the water, just standing in the shower and letting the water drip off her and her hair hang in thick, soaked clumps on her skin. “Sisters...” She mumbled.

Sisters didn't fantasize about kissing the other on the lips and more. Sisters didn't sneak peeks while the other was changing to see the other in their underwear—or if she were really lucky, even less. Sisters didn't feel horribly, awfully jealous of the other's boyfriend; didn't have evil thoughts like breaking them up, framing the poor guy, or straight up poisoning him with apple strudels; and especially didn't lie awake at night wondering why it wasn't her that was going out with the other, not her holding her hand as they walked down the halls, not them kissing the other goodnight at the door after a date.

Evie turned the water back on “Hot” and started soaping and shampooing. Even she could only take so long in the shower to get ready before Mal could just tell that something was up. She toweled off and wore her bikini under a sundress—something light, not too flashy, and she could afford to get wet or ruined by rowdy poolside antics and unsupervised kids. She gave herself a smile in the mirror for good luck--”Avoid frowning as much as possible—it causes more wrinkles faster,” her mother was fond of saying—and stepped out to her room.

The suite they had was massive, two luxurious hotel rooms with their own equally plush baths joined together in the center by a living room and kitchen, also with its own more utilitarian bathroom capable of serving multiple people at once. Even with their experiences in Auradon Prep, they sometimes had to stop and gawk, letting it sink in that all of this space was theirs and theirs alone—after all, that was still a _school_ for the children of the rich and royal.

Mal was waiting for her in the living room, polishing off her first bowl of strawberries of the day with a second one close by, her other hand idly scrolling through the itinerary and the advertisements the hotel had uploaded onto her phone. She nodded to Evie, ate one more strawberry, and got off the couch she lounged on.

“Ready to go swimsuit shopping, E?”

“Mhmm!” Evie replied as she held up her usual red box. “Any ideas on what style you want to get?” She knew plenty that would look good on Mal, but they also had a number of other _distracting_ thoughts attached to them, so she didn't say them.

Mal shrugged. “Eh, I was thinking of just getting a one piece, like the athletes use; I don't plan on going into the water much after this, and I don't exactly feel like dropping that much money on what's basically two fancy scraps of cloth tied to my body...”

Evie nodded. “We'll have to get you a cute design to compensate, then!”

Mal rolled her eyes, then remembered something. “Hey, E… when you were packing our bags, you didn't happen to find anything… unusual?”

Evie blushed. She took too long to lie, by which point Mal was blushing, too.

“You didn't leave it back in Auradon, did you…?” Mal asked.

“I made it look like I dumped your clothes right over it.” Evie replied.

Mal sighed in relief. “Thanks, E, I owe you one—oh, and one more thing before we go? Can we promise that everything that's happened so far on this vacation and that pair of panties stays completely, absolutely between us?”

Evie smiled. “What happens in Neverland, stays in Neverland.” She said.

Mal smiled back. “Thanks.”

The two of them headed out the door and down the elevator.

Things that happened in Neverland _did_ tend to stay on the island, usually with thanks to generous tips, the skill of the well-trained staff, and heavy monitoring of what went on on the island's wifi network… however, it wasn't perfect, most of all with its greatest weakness:

… However, they couldn't avoid one or two things slipping through from time to time.


	7. What Happens In Neverland... (Part 3)

They ended up buying a simple purple and blue one-piece for Mal. Even if it wasn't as revealing or daring as the many other offerings for sale at the hotel's boutiques and the shops dotting the rest of the resort portion of Neverland, she still looked _extremely, distractingly_ good in it.

Evie worried that that'd be a problem until they actually came to the water; instead of finding herself worrying about gawking and drooling over Mal, she found herself struggling not to laugh at her instead.

“Go on, laugh it up! I'd rather be humiliated over the risk of drowning to death again...” Mal grumbled as she stalked past Evie in her swimsuit, tiger water wings, and an alligator pool tube around her waist, complete with rubber head on the front.

To the credit of the few other people with them at Mermaid Lagoon that day, they were either too busy with their books or their own activities, or didn't laugh at Mal's appearance. The mermaids well on the other side of the water or lounging on the rocks laughed and laughed _hard_ at her without hesitation, but to be fair, they were jerks to everyone.

“Seriously, Mal?” Evie said as she followed her to the beach. “Don't you think this is overkill?”

“I'll get rid of the alligator when it's time to actually swim!” Mal replied as she dipped a toe into the water. She jumped back; it was cold—not quite as cold as the other lagoon earlier, thank goodness—but it was still making the hotel's temperature controlled if crowded pool all the more appealing. “Wings are staying on whatever happens, though...” She mumbled as she slowly stepped a leg into the water, the rest of her following suit.

Evie shook her head. “You realize there's like two lifeguards on duty right now, and I'm also here to save you from drowning or drifting off to sea, right?” She said as she waded into the water much faster than Mal.

“It doesn't hurt to be prepared...” Mal mumbled as she got knee deep into the water.

Evie chuckled and said nothing as she went waist-deep into the water before swimming out till most of her was submerged, her arms and legs keeping her head up above the surface.

Mal looked at her and paled. “We're going _that_ deep?” She said.

“Uh, duh? You said 'No' to the trained instructors at the hotel, so now we're doing things my way!” Evie replied, smiling.

Mal frowned.

“Mal, it's not that bad, I swear. If you're worried about going under—watch.” Evie took in a breath and dunked her head under the water. She came up a second later completely, dripping wet, smiling and brushing some stray locks off her face. “See? Perfectly safe. Now come on over here.”

Mal gripped her pool ring tighter.

Evie casually sent up a huge splash of water, one that got Mal right in her face. She shrieked and dropped her pool ring, arms flying up to defend herself as more and more splashes came her way till her entire front was soaking. When the assault stopped and left her dripping wet, Mal carefully lowered her arms then gave Evie the evil eye.

She responded with yet another splash.

Mal cringed as she felt yet more water hit her.

“If you come over here, I promise I'll stop.” Evie said.

Mal groaned, bent down to pick up her pool ring, and started wading deeper into the water. She looked uneasily at the gently rippling surface as it started coming up to her thighs. “Come on, Mal, you're doing just fine!” Evie cried. She looked up at her, back at the water, before wading in further.

Mal pressed down hard on the pool ring as her feet stopped reaching the sand underneath. She kicked frantically under the water and was on the verge of panicking above it as she made her way beside a smiling and beaming Evie.

“There! Now was that so hard?” Evie asked.

“Yes, even harder than you think it is.” Mal grumbled as she stopped kicking and started holding on for dear life.

They spent a few moments floating in the water, gently getting pushed about by the current. “Feeling better now?” Evie asked softly.

“Kinda...” Mal replied. “I'm not drowning yet, which is always a good thing.”

Evie shook her head. “You're not going to drown, Mal—not while I'm around, okay?” She looked her in the eyes and smiled.

Mal reluctantly met her gaze and smiled back, if only a little. “Okay.”

“Remember: there are two lifeguards here, there's not many people around here with us excluding the mermaids; if anything bad happens—which it won't—they'll be right on you, if for whatever reason I'm not.”

Mal nodded again, feeling somewhat better.

“Want to start the actually swimming part of this lesson? You remember the strokes we practiced on the shore, don't you?”

Mal shot her an offended look. “E, it's been less than five minutes; facing one of the worst fears of my entire life isn't about to make me forget about that.”

“Good! Because I'm going to want you to do them again, in the water this time—and _without_ the water wings.”

Mal's expression changed immediately. “Seriously, E?!” She cried, more terrified than anything else.

“Mal, you're never going to be able to swim properly with those things on, and besides that, do you _really_ want to keep using those things?” Evie gestured to said items. “I mean, they're adorable and all, but they only really work with six year olds, not six _teen_ year olds.”

Mal's face fell. “Can I take them off at the shallow end?”

“Sure, I could use a break, too.”

They swam back till they could stand up in the water. Mal reluctantly removed her water wings and threw the tigers to the shore, Evie let her limbs rest for a minute, before they swam back out to the deeper end.

Mal clutched onto her pool ring even tighter than she did earlier, the back of the rubber head pressing up against her stomach and the whole thing looking more like an activated bear trap than a hoop.

“Mal, relax, I'll make sure the gator stays close-by the whole lesson.” Evie said.

“Promise?” Mal whimpered.

“ _Promise.”_

They came back to the same spot, Mal looking much more distressed than earlier.

“Ready to slip out of the pool ring?” Evie asked.

“No.” Mal squeaked.

Evie smiled patiently. “Mal, seriously, it's going to be fine—just let go of the pool ring, raise your arms, and let yourself drop down into the water, then come back up _outside_ the ring. You'll only get wet and have to hold your breath for like, what, two, three seconds? Then we'll go back to the shallower end and you can start practicing your strokes.

“I only want you to get your head under the water, see that it's not that bad, alright?”

Mal nodded, sighed, then sucked in a huge breath. She let go of her death grip on the sides of the pool ring, and raised her arms into the air.

… And just like that, she disappeared down into the water, slipping through the pool ring much faster than she should have on her own, the rubber alligator left bobbing about violently in her wake.

Evie blinked. She was about to scream when Mal came bursting out of the water, flailing her arms and desperately looking for something to cling onto. Evie was on her soon after, holding on tight even as Mal accidentally smacked her in the face and the chest.

Three mermaids popped their out of the water a few feet away from them, laughing their pretty, malicious little heads off. One of the lifeguards started blowing their whistle and shot them lethal warning looks, but they were already well on their way back to their rocks and their coves.

Evie and Mal glared at them as they swam off, the latter shivering and just barely holding back tears.

“Yeah, that's right, go on, shoo!” A third, feminine voice said from nearby. The two of them turned and saw a rather tall, muscular, and striking woman in a sporty two piece swimsuit. Their anger at the mermaids was temporarily forgotten as they were both taken in by her beauty.

The stranger shook her head. “Man, I hate those girls; always have to ruin the lagoon for someone.” She turned to Mal and Evie. “You alright? Any of those jerks do anything worse than pull you down in the water?”

“N-nah, I'm fine...” Mal replied.

The stranger smiled, her teeth shining in the late morning sun. “Good. Name's Lani; you two beauties would be?”

“I'm Evie, she's Mal.” Evie replied for the both of them.

“Pleasure to meet you both! I'm assuming you two are first time visitors, judging by how they honed in on Mal here specifically?”

“Yeah,” Mal replied. “Just another part of this roller coaster of a vacation, I guess.”

“Mind if I ask what you two are up to, see we can all join on in? I've got myself a charm on my foot that repels these gals quite nicely, but it only works within a small radius around me, I've found.”

“I was trying to teach Mal how to swim—we were about to start on her strokes before they pulled her under.” Evie explained as she gestured to the pool ring, still floating by.

“Were you now? What a coincidence—I teach swimming lessons up at the hotels from time to time! If you'd like, I could take the responsibility off your hands? Free of charge, o' course—consider it me compensating you two for having to deal with Neverland mermaids.” Lani wrinkled her nose at the phrase.

Evie's face fell in horror.

“Something the matter?” Lani asked curiously.

Evie forced a smile before Mal could notice. “No, not at all.”

“Then how's about your answer to my offer?” Lani smiled.

The girls looked at each other. Evie wordlessly told her it was her choice, Mal turned back to Lani. “Sure—it'd be rude not to, I guess.”

Lani beamed. “Bonza! I fell obliged to mention, my technique's very one-on-one—though Evie here is free to stay if she wants to, there'll be not much to do but watch and offer encouragement.”

“It's fine,” Evie lied. “I'll just find something else to do and come back for you in an hour, I suppose.”

“Glad that's settled then!” Lani held out her arms. “May I?”

Evie finally noticed how tightly she had been holding onto Mal and forced herself to let go. A little less panicked than earlier, Mal quickly paddled over and latched onto Lani instead.

“I'll see you later, Mal.” Evie said as she hooked the pool ring into her arm.

“Bye, E.” Mal said, carefully waving back.

“Promise I'll be able to have her doggy paddling by the time you get back, at the very least!” Lani said.

Evie didn't reply as she waded back onto the shallow end and walked back up the beach, picking up the water wings on the way there. She risked a look back at the water and found Lani and Mal practicing strokes; she didn't seem to have any qualms about holding her and guiding her arms, and she didn't have any qualms with her doing it, either.

She ignored the feeling that she'd just committed a horrible mistake and went to where they'd left their things.

* * *

Evie found a cafe nearby, ordered herself up a triple chocolate milkshake, and found a quiet corner table to sulk in. She didn't know how long she'd been brooding there, but it seemed to have been long enough to catch the attention of a local Indian woman wandering about.

She was old—very old, that Evie wouldn't have been surprised if her biological age were well over a hundred and she'd been living for several decades more thanks to Neverland's magic. Her clothing was simple but for the colourful charms, feathers, and beads attached to her person here and there, along with a few bags of dust and other ritual objects clipped to her waist. Her face was grandmotherly, wrinkled, worn, and warm, and the smile she gave Evie unquestionably genuine.

“Do you want a vision into your future to soothe your mind, child?” She asked as she stood by Evie's table.

Evie looked up from her milkshake and at the woman. “Can you actually tell the future?”

The woman kept on smiling. “No,” she said softly, “but if it is a lie that will help someone find to surmount their problems, and lighten the burden on their shoulders, then what is the harm?”

Evie frowned.

“If it helps, I also offer very real advice without the pretenses of knowing what's going to happen in the future.”

Evie sighed and gestured for her to take the seat across her. The woman did, slowly pulling out the chair, before settling herself down with the same care. Evie knew it would have been a good thing to have helped her into her seat, but she felt too terrible at the moment to even get up from her own seat.

“Care to tell me what troubles you, child?”

Evie debated lying. “It's about my friend—my best friend.” She said. “We've been together since we were kids, probably as close as you were ever going to get back home on the Isle of the Lost. I'm from there, as you might know.”

The woman nodded, and made no noticeable reaction to the fact.

“Anyway, we ended up moving to Auradon because of King Ben, she ended up hooking up with him, and for a while, they were happy together. Now, however, I'm not so sure...”

“Do you mind if I ask, how can you tell, child?”

“My name's Evie. And anyway, I can just feel it—whenever I see them kissing, she's not really into it; I've witnessed her make up excuses not to go on dates sometimes; and whenever she dresses up, she just doesn't have the same sparkle, the same drive, the same desire to look her very best for him—she just chooses whatever will probably look good.”

“And what do you _feel,_ exactly?”

Evie paused and thought. “Sad. Kinda annoyed. But mostly sad, because it feels like she's forcing herself to be with him because everyone says they should be together, not because she really loves him that much, and also _really_ guilty that I'm not doing anything about it.”

“And why aren't you, if I may ask? What is stopping you?”

Evie looked down and started drinking from her milkshake. The woman noted her reaction and nodded.

“You love her too, don't you?”

Evie choked on her milkshake. “What?” She looked up, cheeks turning red. “That's…” She paused and looked around at the cafe—the others were either too wrapped up in their own business and the servers were pretending not to have heard a single word, as usual. She sighed. “… Completely, absolutely true.”

“You feel as if you would be a better match for her, too, don't you?”

“Well, I'm hoping I am! … But yeah, I think, if we were together, we'd both be happier. Not to say that Ben's anything less than the perfect boyfriend—he's just not perfect for _her.”_

“And have you told your friend this?”

Evie paused. “… No.”

“Why?”

The question hung in the air for a good long time.

“I cannot tell you exactly what to do, Evie, but I can tell you that the answer lies deep within you—it always is, you just have to find it. If you need a little nudge in the direction I think is right, however: you might want to tell your friend that it might be best if she and his highness part ways, then see how to proceed from there.”

The woman smiled. “I have lived for many seasons, and will live for many more yet because of the grace of this island; if there is one thing I can tell you that is true about the future, is that you will never know how exactly someone will react, no matter how much you think you know them.”

“Is it a good idea to tell her to break up with Ben, though?”

“Depends: do you think it is better if she keeps on living this lie, wasting her time than could be better spent with someone she truly loves, someone she'd be happy with—someone who might be you?”

Their table fell silent again. After a long while, Evie smiled and reached into her bag. “Thank you,” she said as she handed over some coins to the woman, “I needed that.”

The woman graciously took the coins and bowed, smiling once more. “You're welcome, Evie. If you need my advice, return to this lagoon; believe you me, you are not the first lovelorn soul I've consoled for this problem, nor will you be the last.” She pocketed the money, stood up, and went off in search for others who might need her advice.

Evie fished out a notebook she kept on hand just in case fashion inspiration struck. She started drafting how she was going to tell Mal that she might want to break-up with Ben while she sipped on the rest of her chocolate milkshake.

To say the least, it didn't go exactly as she thought it would.


	8. What Happens In Neverland... (Part 4 - Final)

Around an hour passed, Evie returned to the lagoon proper, armed with a hastily rehearsed speech for Mal, and a notebook filled with possible responses for how Mal would react, from the best case scenario (admitting she was right, after which they could hug, and have more of those amazing chocolate milkshakes while they plan the breakup once they got back to Auradon) to the worst case scenario (her turning her into a newt right there and then for even implying that she would want to break up with Ben, rather than go home from their vacation and have a heartfelt reunion with him with all the renewed love and passion she had for him now that they she had had time to herself to think over their problems and realize that the situation wasn't hopeless, after which she would go on to live Happily Ever After with Ben and stop being friends with Evie, going so far as to invite everyone in Auradon and the Isle to the wedding except for her).

She was confident, she was prepared, she was determined, all of which she immediately wasn't when she couldn't find Mal or Lani out in the water.

“Excuse me!” Evie called and waved to one of the guards. “Have you seen my friend Mal? Purple hair, purple and green one piece, probably looking like she's trying to swim and failing badly at it?”

“Yeah, she and Lani went off to one of the coves around here, little deeper into the island, then a little to the right,” the lifeguard explained and traced the path in the air with their hand. “You can make it there by climbing the rocks on the side, and don't worry—the mermaids make their homes and hang out in deeper water, and trust me, your friend's safe with Lani.

“She's one of the most responsible people I know.”

Evie didn't exactly believe that but she didn't have time to argue. She thanked the guard and went off down the path they mentioned, scaling a few waist high ledges but mostly able to walk. The people swimming in the water got fewer and fewer—there wasn't as much sunlight in this part, nor was the environment as scenic. The caves nearby were starting to come into sight by the time she found them.

They were in a shallow pool surrounded by rock, a great place to relax in, wade in, or practice swimming strokes or floating without fear of drifting off into the deep end. They were doing none of those, busy as Lani was kissing Mal.

Lani was relaxed and casual, while Mal was stiff and nervous—though Evie could tell, more from the newness of it all than any problem with what was happening. Lani pulled away and chuckled, idly brushing away a stray lock of Mal's hair off her face.

“So, how was your first kiss with a girl like?” She asked.

Mal didn't reply. Bugged by the feeling that someone was staring at them at the tail end of the kiss, she finally looked over to the side and saw Evie looking straight back at her, her expression a mix of shocked and unreadable.

“Evie…?” Mal asked.

Evie turned and ran from the scene as quickly as she could. She almost slipped and dashed herself on the rocks numerous times, but she'd take a few new cuts and scrapes over being witness to that scene any longer than she already had.

Better yet, she wished she could forget all about it—but there was just no erasing the images from her mind.

* * *

“Your things have been delivered from Mermaid Lagoon back to your room, ma'am,” one of the hotel staff said as Evie walked up from the hotel. “Also, water?” They said as they held out a case hanging off their arm.

“Thanks.” Evie said flatly as she took a bottle, cracked it open, and drained it and a second. The run from the Lagoon to the public shuttle had been hell in the middle of the afternoon and in rubber flip-flops, but the water quickly erased those pains. She wished it could have done something about her broken heart, or the fact that she'd cried all the way on the bus, or the fact she was _still_ crying, but she was taking whatever she could get right now.

“Where's the cabana I heard about?” Evie asked as the attendant took both empty bottles from her.

“Right this way, ma'am,” they said, gesturing down a less grand path leading away from the front doors and down the side of the hotel. “Your room key is coded to work on it, also. Would you like anything sent from your regular room to it?”

“Just show me it, please.” Evie said.

The servant nodded and down the path they went, to the beach, and finally to a line of luxurious beach bungalows with high walls separating them and the rest of the area around them, obscuring everything from view except the patio on the front.

Evie dismissed the servant as soon as she got to the steps, walking into the lavishly decorated place before slamming and locking the door behind her. She ignored everything but one of the beds, throwing herself onto the ridiculously soft mattress, stealing a similarly soft pillow, then burying her face in and crying out the rest of her tears.

She didn't know how long she'd been like that when Mal arrived, only that she'd run dry some time before it.

She'd thrown a shirt and shorts over her swimsuit, and from the way they were both damp and clinging to her skin, she hadn't bothered to shower or dry off since getting out of the Lagoon, nor had it had been as long as Evie thought it was. She had a tray in her hands, one loaded with piping hot food and a glass of something colourful, cold, and fruity.

“Lunch?” She said as she raised it up with a hopeful smile.

Evie's stomach grumbled; she realized she hadn't had any yet. _'Pretty easy to forget you're hungry when your heart's been shattered into a million pieces…'_ She thought to herself as she sat up.

“Sure.”

The food was delicious, delights from all over Auradon made with freshly grown Neverland ingredients, with a few twists added here and there for a culinary experience unique to the island. Just having a full stomach helped a lot with the heartache, though she had to admit it wasn't quite as good when she had the source of it right in front of her.

Mal set the empty plate and glass to the side while Evie wiped her mouth with a napkin. She tossed it off to the tray, and the two of them stayed there for a while in silence, just sitting on the edge of the bed, unsure what to do.

“I'm sorry.” Mal said. “Lani _was_ actually teaching me to swim, if you can believe me.”

Evie gave her a look that said she did.

Mal smiled, before she frowned and launched into the rest of the story. “Look, I wasn't too big of a fan of all those people and especially those mermaids seeing me flounder, flail, and drown over and over again, so Lani suggested we take it to somewhere more private, to that cove she knew about.

“She's actually a pretty good teacher—we talked while I practiced strokes and floated to distract me from the fact that I was chest deep in water. Turns out the threat of drowning in the back of my mind helps make me open up to people, and we got to talking about Ben and how… well… things aren't exactly going right between us...” She mumbled.

“I noticed.” Evie said softly.

Mal's eyes widened. “You think any of the others know?”

Evie shook her head. “I think it's only because we're roommates and best friends—the others must think you two are doing just hunky-dory.”

Mal sighed. _“_ Right… anyway, we got to talking about how he's my first boyfriend, ever, and Lani asks if I've ever wondered if the problem might be because I really want a _girl_ friend instead. She goes on to talk about her figuring out she's a lesbian, then all the pros and cons of girls vs boys—basically, _everything_ except getting jars open or carrying heavy loads—and then when she gets to the kissing...”

She stopped and blushed. So did Evie, though not as obviously.

“It was just… that's just one of the biggest parts of the problem me and Ben have right now, you know? Whenever I kiss him, the only thing I feel is his lips on mine—nothing else. There used to be a spark, and I _loved_ that, but now it's not there anymore. And Lani mentioned that after _her_ first spark from a boy, she only ever really got them from other girls, so I thought, 'I'm in Neverland, no one's ever going to know, why not experiment a little, even if it is pretty much cheating on Ben...?'”

Evie nervously clutched the sheets beneath her fingers.

“There was no spark there, by the way. Look, Lani's a great kisser, and I'll admit, girl lips are _amazingly_ soft compared to Ben's, like, _wow_ —but it just didn't click between us. Which is why you can stop worrying now.”

Evie blinked. “What...?”

Mal looked at her in confusion. “You freaked out because you thought you'd totally broken me and Ben up, right?”

Months, if not years of longing, despair, and regret all gathered up in that moment into one giant, flaming ball of _rage._

“THAT'S NOT WHY I RAN!” Evie screamed.

Mal flinched. With wide open, terrified and confused eyes, she asked Evie, “Then why?”

There were so many things she could have said. She could have said that she'd fallen in love with Mal—really fallen _hard_ for her—only a few months back, when Ben had unwittingly showed her that she _was_ capable of loving someone in that way, contrary to all the things Maleficent had said. She could have said that she'd spent almost every single moment since the realization longing for her, wondering why it wasn't her and why she couldn't work up the courage to tell her, and forcing a smile on her face and a genuine tone to her voice every time she helped Mal pick out an outfit, prepare for a date, or gave her advice about what she could do with Ben—ideas that originally had her in place of him. She could have said how much it **hurt** to have seen her and Lani kissing, to learn that she had finally found someone that made her happier than Ben could, and that someone wasn't Evie.

Instead, she grabbed her head, pulled her in, and kissed her.

It was everything she imagined it would be—Mal's lips, soft, warm, and tasting faintly of strawberries; the way her body stiffened up from the shock; she even made the same adorable little noise of surprise and shock she thought she would.

It was when Mal kissed her back that threw her completely, _totally_ off.

Evie pulled back in shock, watching as Mal spent a few moments pressing up against the air before she awkwardly tumbled forward. She jumped off the bed before she could land in her lap, leaving her splayed out on the bed, staring up at her and wondering what the heck had just happened.

“E...?”

For the second time that day, Evie ran as fast as she could.

* * *

Evie made it to the shade of some palm trees not too far out from the hotel—it was the middle of the afternoon, far too hot for any real long distance running without the proper equipment, preparation, and plenty of water.

Mal came walking up to her with a case of bottled water, two of them already empty and their contents either in her stomach or dripping from her face and head. She let the box drop to the sand before she collapsed on the ground beside Evie, panting and sweating.

“Next time you're going to go running away in the middle of the afternoon, try to go hide away in a nice air-conditioned cafe somewhere, _please?”_ Mal said as she cracked open a new bottle and took a deep drink out of it.

Evie frowned and hung her head.

Mal put down her bottle with a sigh. “Go on, take as many as you need—I'm not mad, I just want to talk.”

Evie gingerly picked up her own bottle and started sipping it. “Mal, I'm totally cool with you sending me back to Auradon and spending the rest of your vacation withou--”

Mal held her hand up for her to stop. “Evie. Look, could you please just let me explain myself before you jump to conclusions or run off again?”

Evie shut her mouth and nodded.

Mal smiled. “Thanks.” She sheepishly looked away to the beach. “Look… back there, when you kissed me, I felt something—like the spark I used to get whenever I kissed Ben, only _way_ stronger.

“… And I, uh, kinda want to do it again, see if it happens a second time.”

Evie's eyes widened, her eyes quickly darting over to Mal. She didn't look back at her.

“But what about you and Ben…?” Evie asked.

Mal opened her mouth, before closing it again. She looked away further to the side as she thought. The two of them were silent for a long while, nothing but the sounds of the waves lapping at the shore, the seagulls cawing in the air, and the sounds of activity in the distance.

“Can…” Mal sheepishly looked back at Evie. “Can we just pretend there is no me and Ben… just for the rest of this weekend…?”

Evie frowned. “Then we can go back to Auradon, pretend this never happened, and you can go right back to him and break my heart all over again—only for good, this time.” She said flatly.

Mal cringed. “Geeze, when you put it that wa--”

Evie dropped her bottle as she pulled Mal into another kiss. She still stiffened, before quickly relaxing in her arms. Evie gently prodded at Mal's lips with her tongue, she slowly parted them, till she could dive into her mouth and explore as much of it as she could.

She was warm and tasted amazing—like honey and strawberries only, hundreds times better.

Mal thought Evie did, too—sweet like apples, with the cinnamon of her lipstick and a faint hint of the medley of flavours from lunch earlier.

Evie pulled away for air, leaving them both panting for breath, and an embarrassing trail of drool between their lips. “I'm only going to have you for a little while, but you know what? I'd rather have you once in my life than never at all.” She whispered before she leaned back in.

Mal quickly dragged the case of water well away from them before they locked lips again, Evie gently coaxing her to lay back on the sand.

* * *

They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, breathless, blushing, panting, hungry for more but their bodies just couldn't handle it. When Mal woke up, the sun was already low on the horizon, the sky painted in vivid tones of oranges and yellows. In the distance, afternoon beach goers were packing their things and heading back to their hotels and homes, while the evening staff set up lights and tables, got out the shot glasses and the cocktail tumblers, and the musicians and DJs readied their instruments and set lists.

Mal gently pried herself away from Evie and left here where she was, blissfully dozing off in the sand and under the shade of the palm tree. She walked out towards the water, wading out till it was waist deep, waves and the currents lapping at her body and soaking her clothes wet all over again.

Her mind was filled with thoughts—the day's events, what it all led to just a few hours earlier, and how she knew she _should_ have regretted every single moment of being with Evie and cheating on Ben but _didn't_. She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to the sounds of the water and the beach.

“Give me a sign, please,” she asked softly, “should I still be with Ben?”

A giant freak wave came out of nowhere and knocked her down into the water. Mal burst out of the surface frantically flailing her limbs and spitting out seawater. “Would it have killed you to be gentle about it?!” She screamed as she shook her arm at the horizon.

“Mal?” Evie called out. “Why are you yelling?”

Mal turned around and started wading back to shore before another opportunistic wave could get her. “Nothing!” She yelled as she came back to the beach. “Just decided to take a refreshing dip, and the sea decided to be a jerk about it...”

Evie smiled and laughed, a beautiful sight and sound that was suddenly so much more so to Mal. “Refreshed enough?” She asked.

Mal stopped and stood on the sand, every single inch of her body dripping wet, her clothes clinging to her skin or hanging heavily from all the water that had soaked the fabrics through. She pointed at herself, then glared at Evie.

Evie only laughed again. “Want to get back to the hotel?”

“Ugh, _please,”_ Mal said as she stepped back up to her. “I'm feeling up for a shower, get all this sand off me, and a change of clothes, too—I've been wearing this swimsuit for way too long now.”

“Up for dinner afterward?”

Mal brightened up considerably. “Sure, where to?”

“Anywhere you'd like, on one condition...” Evie leaned in and whispered in her ear.

Mal quickly blushed, before her mouth fell open in a mix of shock and embarrassment.

Evie pulled back and grinned. “Kidding! Though seriously, I'd be _very_ appreciative if you actually did...”

Mal awkwardly thumbed to the hotel, its lights already blazing in the growing darkness. “Let's just get back already...” She held out her hand. “Shall we?”

Evie happily took Mal's hand into her own. “Let's.”

Hand-in-hand, they made their way up the beach and back to the hotel.

Even then, Mal could tell it they wouldn't be able to stop pretending as soon as the weekend was over; that it was _way_ more than just a vacation fling between good friends, but she was going to keep lying to herself and think that they would be able to leave this whole thing behind in Neverland when it was time to go back to Auradon.

No sense in wasting a perfectly good vacation, after all.


	9. Quick Feet and Quicker Thinking

“ _Ooh, and look at him fly!”_ Lonnie cried. _“Straight up into the air and right over the railing!”_

“ _I hope he's okay….”_ Jane mumbled.

“ _That's what the body armour, kneepads, and helmets are for, Jane! Besides, you know these guys all knew what they were getting into—kidnapping Mal's girlfriend? Less than a week after the breakup between her and Ben? And two of her own closest friends part of it, and as some of the most important figures, too? I'd be surprised if they_ weren't _expecting trouble._

“ _Ooh, hang on one second—got word that Mal's already making her way to the start of the Trial by Brain!”_ Lonnie cried. _“This is gonna be so exciting! Not unless she gets stuck at the beginning like King Beast did for his own Gauntlet run, in which case, it'll be_ hilarious!”

On his royal recliner, King Beast chuckled at the memories, while standing in the doorway of his den, Queen Belle shook her head.

“ _We'll leave you with some more highlight reels before cutting straight to the action, folks.”_ Jane said.

“ _If you're going to make any bathroom or snack runs, better do 'em now, and do 'em fast!”_ Lonnie finished.

Beast quickly got off his chair, grabbing his bowl of nachos and frantically making his way over to the pantry in the corner. “Hello, darling.” He said as he noticed his wife's disapproving gaze.

“I can't believe you still haven't put a stop to that nonsense even after all these years.” Belle said.

“Like I told you then, Belle, it's all in good fun! No one gets hurt in the end—and if they do, you can't say they're just innocent bystanders.” Beast said as he hurriedly tore open a fresh bag and poured it out into his bowl.

Belle just rolled her eyes while her husband hurried back to his recliner with a freshly filled bowl and a new two-liter bottle of soda, just in case. She went down the hall till the sounds of her husband's cheering and laughing were muted, pulled out her phone, and pressed a button on her speed dial.

“Hi mom, what's up?” Ben answered as he lounged in the dorm's common room, sitting in his own personal recliner while the perched wherever they could around the massive TV taking up the entire far wall.

“ _H_ _ow's your progress with stopping this nonsense?_ _”_ She asked.

“Uh, yeah, about that--”

“ _And now, ladies and gentlemen, the Trial by Brain begins!”_ Lonnie cried.

Belle pulled the phone away from her ear as the loud cheering of several students poured out through her speaker; her husband's own cheering and clapping from the den didn't help. “Don't tell me you've been sucked into this barbarism, too!” She cried.

“ _It's not actually that bad, mom—you should try it out for yourself sometime! Giving second chances is a_ good _thing, remember?”_

Belle groaned.

“ _Anyway, gotta hang up, show's already start_ _ing up again_ _, love you, bye!”_ Ben hung up.

Belle debated going into Beast's den and watching the livestream with him, but thought better of it and went back to her office. Just what in the world could be going on that could have so many citizens and her own boys so enraptured…?

* * *

Just from passing through the halls and the paths nearby, Mal could see that the Girlfriend Gauntlet was way more than a prank to these guys. With only the condition that they don't seriously deform their surroundings or cause permanent damage to the nice hardwood floors and walls of the classrooms, they had gone creative and completely, absolutely wild, turning most every room and lecture hall into a giant, interconnected series of death traps—strictly non-lethal, obviously, but if the sandbags with the skull faces swinging from pendulums and the pools of water to cushion falls were anything to go by, getting caught in them was going to _be_ far from pleasant.

Carlos' minions scurried about the area, making last minute adjustments, installing the final pieces to their traps, or taking their positions to manually operate it when the time came. True to the vastly different nature of their trial, the Bones were wearing black and white jumpsuits instead of Tourney uniforms, with crossbones logos printed on their backs.

“Before you go through the Hall of Heck, you'll have to solve the first puzzle—the Riddle of the Guards.” Doug said as they made stopped in front of the dining hall's side entrance, both entrances guarded by identical twins.

“The what now?” Mal asked as she chewed on her latest granola bar.

“I and my brother guard these doors,” one of the twins started.

“One correctly leads to the next part of the Gauntlet,” the other continued.

“The other does not.”

“You may ask us but one question to know which one of us is guarding the right door.”

“But be warned: one of us always lies, and the other always tells the truth.”

“You're free to try to brute force it, open a door at random, and see if your intuition is up to par,”

“But be warned: you may only try this once, and we will switch the order of the doors around so you can't just go into the other, now indubitably correct door.”

“After which, you'll have to solve this puzzle the usual way. Personally, I'd advise you to think it over—think before you leap, and all that,”

“But on the other hand, I'd advise you to just go for it—clock's ticking on your weekend with your darling, and 50/50's very good odds, given the circumstances.”

“So what'll it be, Lady Mal?” The twins both asked.

Mal thought and chewed. She turned to Doug, who shrugged. “I'd go with answering the riddle the old-fashioned way—you should have seen some of the things they rigged up behind these doors for past Gauntlet runs.” He shuddered.

The two Bones smiled. “Mmm, yes, delightfully horrific payloads they were...” One murmured.

“The manliest of men temporarily reduced to screaming little girls—sometimes for quite a while, too! Who knew Captain Shang could reach such high notes?”

They both sighed. “It's why we were positively delighted to be part of Lord Carlos' Bones, you know,” one said.

“The Trial by Brain is our absolute favourite, though we have to admit, the Trial by Bravery deserves the furor it riles up.” The other finished.

“Alright, alright, you're positively giddy to be ruining my day right now.” Mal said as she gave her now empty wrapper to Doug. “So I get to force my way through a door without asking?”

“Yes,” one said. “But only once.” The other finished.

Doug shrugged. “It's your decision, Mal.”

Mal stalked up to the brother on the left. He bowed and opened the door for her, revealing nothing but pitch black darkness on the other side. “Not giving any clues, are you?” She said as she passed him by.

“This trial is all about thinking, milady,” the brother said as he closed it after her. “Both with your brain and your gut.”

Click.

Mal stood in darkness, nothing but claustrophobic walls around her. A second later, a spotlight turned on just as a garbage bin's worth of freezing cold water dumped its contents all over her. She shrieked and screamed as she got drenched, stamping and splashing her feet in the new puddles on the floor, teeth chattering and fingers wrapped tightly on her weapons.

The brother from earlier opened the door once more, grinning just a little bit wider as Mal stalked past him, teeth gritted and dripping wet. “Again, we're resetting the order of the doors,” he said as his fellow on the other side Bones rolled the used trap to the side and replaced it with a new mystery booth.

“And now, you'll have to figure out what question to ask us to figure out which of us is telling the truth,”

“Which of us is lying,”

“And which of these doors shall lead to the rest of the Hall of Horrors.”

“Or yet another unpleasant surprise.” One of them finished, before the both of them chuckled.

“Believe me, they've got a _lot_ of them for you.” Doug added.

“Fantastic...” Mal grumbled as she stared at the doors and took on a thoughtful pose.

“If it helps, you're free to ask your squire for assistance in these mental matters,” one twin said.

“We understand that not all valiant heroes are quite blessed in that respect.” The other continued.

“Unless, like his Majesty Beast, you find it unheroic to seek outside assistance, and wish to solve this all on your own.”

“Ultimately, we're not stopping you in that respect, that's for sure.”

“Thanks.” Mal said before she turned to Doug. “Well?”

“Ask them to show you what door would the other guard point to. The truth-guard will point to the door that leads to another trap. The liar-guard will also point you to a door that leads to another trap. Either way, you're going to know which door is the wrong one, and you can pick the other one, which'd be the right door.”

Mal nodded and turned back to the guards. “Alright, you both heard him, which one's going to do it?”

One of the brothers calmly pointed back to the door Mal had just come through, both their faces betraying nothing.

Mal turned to Doug. “If I get drenched again or _worse,_ you are _so_ getting it after I get Evie back.”

Doug gulped, and nodded. “Fair enough.”

Mal stalked back to the brother, he opened his door to reveal yet more darkness, this one thankfully dry and hopefully not rigged like the other one. The door was shut behind her again, and Mal held her breath.

The black curtains around her fell away, revealing the beginnings of a twisted obstacle course, one filled with faucets spitting out walls of more freezing cold water, swinging pendulums with leather sacks on the ends, springing walls of bars for tripping into or smashing against, and _far_ too many Bones patiently waiting behind turrets usually placed near raised platforms, balance beams, or ledges, all hanging positioned over or near kiddie pools filled with water.

A flying drone descended from the ceiling and beside Mal; attached to its body was a video screen with Carlos' grinning face on it. Like Jay, he had a crown on his head, this one made of cheap plastic and colourful foil.

“Hey there, Mal! Welcome to the Halls of Heck! Me and the rest of the boys spent a lot of time and work making this whole place as difficult and impossible to traverse as we possibly could, so I suggest you just quit before you get dunked again—not like you're going to be able to make it to the end, after all.”

Mal growled and raised her stick to the screen. “We'll about that is when I blaze through here like I did the Cobras.”

Carlos laughed as the drone flew up to safety, resting above the very first pair of traps Mal was going to have to get through. He grinned, took a breath, and started singing.

“Lady Mal, our dear hero, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you today. And now we invite you to enter, let us ready our traps as the Bones proudly present – your doom!”

Mal squared her shoulders and ran into the halls.

“Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our machines to the test  
Make sure your helmet's on tight on your head  
And we'll provide the rest  
Pressure pads! (Click.)  
Punching blocks!  
(WHUMPH! “Ow!”)  
Why, we've got many more for you  
Watch your step  
It's a doozy!”  
(“AGH!”)  
“Don't believe me? Ask the makers!  
They can build, they can plot  
After all, Mal, we've got viewers  
And our show will be one of the best  
Go on, back up on your feet  
Take a step and then you'll  
Trip quite hard,  
And get shot  
In the face!”

Mal spat out a mouthful of whipped cream and scowled. The Bone nearby her laughed as they pulled the sprayer back up and out of reach. She growled and charged back into the fray, Carlos kept on singing.

“Foam bullets!  
(“Quit it!”)  
Slippery tiles!  
(“How did you all find the time to set this uuuupppp…!”)  
Swinging pendulums and rams!  
(Thud. Whumph!)  
We've prepared and served with flair  
An automated nightmare!  
(SPLASH!)  
You're angry  
And soaking wet  
But not even half-way through  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
Since your failure's entertaining!  
They fire guns! I flip switches  
With my fellow torturers!” 

The Bones joined in on the singing.

“And it's all expertly built  
That you can bet!  
Come and get off the floor  
You've still got more to go  
On this quest!”

Carlos drone flew back near Mal wading through a pool of red jello.

“If you're stressed,  
It's quitting we suggest  
(“FAT CHANCE!”)  
So, try your best  
To beat this quest!  
And reach the end!”

Mal scowled at him as she got up on a clear platform. Above her, a Bone raised the first checkpoint flag.

“Life was so very boring  
Without an event to mix things up  
Nothing but video games and homework to pass the time  
Ah, those good old days when there was something going on...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Finals is looming over us  
Needing so much more than tourney,  
Needing purpose, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay in our dorm rooms  
Bored, sad, and lazy,  
Then you and Evie hooked up and lookie here!”

From their desks far away, Lonnie joined in on the singing.

“It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, we're all blessed!  
Gauntlet's going, and thank the staff  
We got permits and supplies  
Camera feed, so all can watch  
And this quality is more than fine with me!  
While the Bones do their impeding  
We'll be talking, We'll be joking  
We'll get witty, razor sharp!”  
(THUMPH! SPLASH!)  
Heaven’s sake! Look at that wipe!  
Out the pool! You'll want Evie to be impressed!”

Jane cringed as she watched the feed.

“She's got a lot to do  
And maybe a lump or two  
From all these traps  
All those falls  
And those balls

“Get up Mal!” Lonnie yelled.

The Bones kept on singing.

“Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Your anger is our delight  
It's been a year since we've set this up  
And we're obsessed  
With your doom, with your woe  
Yes, indeed, we aim to tire  
While the daylight is still burning  
Let us stall you, we'll keep going  
Room by room, squad by squad  
'Til you shout, “Enough! I'm done!”  
Then we'll laugh at you as you sulk off to rest  
Sunset you'll get your girl back  
But for now, just try to  
Win this quest!  
Stay upright!  
Reach the end!  
Please, be our guest!”

The singing had long ended before Mal finally made it all the way through to the end with a combination of quick thinking, quicker feet, and sheer determination. By that time, she was dripping wet from all the water balloons, hoses, and pools to break her numerous falls; coated in slippery green goop from all the greased floors; had raspberry jello in her shoes and socks from when she'd waded through an entire pool of it; pie cream and whipped cream sloughing off her back, her helmet, and the back of her legs; no shortage of light bruises underneath her body armour from all the balls she'd taken head on; and a strip of seaweed hanging off the grills of her face guard.

She leaned against a wall, panting for breath as the Bones raised the final checkpoint flag above her head, the Halls of Heck behind her powering down and the Bones manning the turrets stepping off their perches. Doug jogged up to her, carrying his backpack and his usual offerings of water and granola bars.

“You've uh...” He said as he pointed at the strip of seaweed, before quickly removing it himself.

“Water. Granola bar. Brief on what I'm going to have to go through before I kick Carlos' butt like I did Jay.” Mal grunted as she leaned on the wall.

“The last part of the Trial by Brain is fighting the Lord using mostly your brain than your brawn—it's like a giant puzzle, full of switches and patterns, only with more projectiles being shot at you and traps. Chances are you're going to have, to bait Carlos to shoot something important on the field, send whatever he fires back at him or to targets, or activate some switches while he shoots you or tries to trap you.” Doug explained.

“You mean he's not even going to face me himself?” Mal asked before she took a bite of her granola bar.

“If the Brain Lord also happens to be pretty good in actual combat, it's a very rare coincidence.” Doug explained. “Though, if it makes you feel better, he _will_ have to hand you his letter himself.”

Mal smiled. “That'll be alright with me. Where to next?”

“He's just down this hall. Sure you don't want to take a longer break?”

“Not while Evie's still who knows where… there a rule against letting me call her or vice versa, by the way?”

“Actually, she's just voluntarily passed on live updates on your progress and all forms of communication—she said she wanted her 'princess trapped in the tower' fantasy to be as authentic as she could get it, given the circumstances.”

Mal swallowed her food and sighed. “Figures… doesn't matter, I'll be rescuing her soon enough… let's go.”

The two of them headed down the hall, guided by arrows to a pair of double doors with a crossbones and crown banner hanging over it.

Some distance behind Carlos' drone hovered some distance behind, his grinning face watching Mal as she stepped up to the doors and prepared herself.


	10. Foe Like Me

Mal stepped through the double doors into a vast hall, lights turned off and heavy curtains thrown over the windows making it too dim to see anything. Doug shut the doors behind her, quickly plunging her in complete darkness.

She gripped her shield and scowled. “Carlos, if you're going to dump water on me again, I _swear_ I will hit you until my Tourney stick breaks!”

Speakers in the room crackled to life. _“_ _Relax,_ Mal, that's for later, when you can avoid getting soaked again—theoretically, anyway.” Carlos chuckled.

Mal scowled even harder.

“Hey, I'm not the one who can't stay dry for more than five minutes.”

“Oh, just shut up and fight me already!”

Spotlights came to life one by one, the sounds echoing throughout the hall as they lit the arena up section by section. At the far end of the room was yet another scaffolding fortress, tarpaulins hanging off of it to make it look like the aged brick and sheet metal buildings of the Isle of the Lost. A row of three spring-loaded boards with crossbones sat in the center wall, with a turret perched on the very top of it.

Just a little to the side of the gun was Carlos, grinning and holding a remote control in his hand, and a different controller in the other. He started moving the joystick, and a trio of robots on wheels sped out from the bottom of the fort, plows mounted on their fronts and dog plushies in Dude's semblance attached to their chassis.

“Rules are simple, Mal: I'm going to fire balls into the field, you try to get three into the goals here.” Carlos pressed a button on the panel set on the safety railing, the boards fell away to reveal holes with lights over them. “Meanwhile, I'm going to get you to give up with my squad of Robo-Dudes, the flour bomb cannon, and _maybe_ block your shots, if you can even get the ball from me.”

Mal scowled even harder.

Carlos was unaffected. “Those are three defenses, three separate controllers, and only one of you and me each—up to you to figure out your strategy!” He gave a casual salute. “Good luck!”

“You say that like it's gonna be difficult.” Mal growled as she readied her shield and her tourney stick.

Carlos laughed and shook his head. “Mal, I don't think you quite realize what I've got here,” he said as the Robo-Dudes started swarming across the floor. “Don't worry, though: you'll find out soon enough.”

A bell sounded, a Tourney ball launched into the field, Mal and the Robo-Dudes started chasing after it as Carlos started singing once more.

“Well you passed the Halls of Heck,  
With its slippery floors and punching blocks  
But now you're out of luck, 'cause up my sleeves  
I've got speedy robots and souped up guns!

  
“Yes I've got some trouble for you now!  
Some heavy ammunition in my camp!  
They've got some punch, pizzaz, yahoo, and how  
See, all you gotta do is step right up, and I'll say:

  
“'Here, Mal, let me turn up the dials to eleven  
Really fire things up, make things crazy!'  
You ain't never faced a foe like me!”

Mal groaned as the Robo-Dudes stole the ball away from her, speeding away to the other side of the hall. They stopped suddenly as Carlos picked up a different controller. The turret whirred as it turned, before it launched a flour bomb at Mal.

She raised her shield, the balloon exploded on her shield. It exploded in a blinding cloud of white, she started hacking and coughing.

Carlos laughed as she fanned it away ran off to clear air.

“This is your doom and I'm your executioner  
Come on try and beat me now  
You ain't never faced a foe like me!”

A new ball launched out into the field, Mal saw it and ran after it.

“Yes, I pride myself on service  
The unbeatable boss, the king, the shah  
Try as hard as you can; it's futile, it's true  
How about a little more flour bombs?”

Carlos launched a new bomb near the ball, obscuring it in a thick cloud of flour. Mal ran right into it, coming out covered in white for her trouble.

“Have another ball and the Robo-Dudes again!  
I'm in the mood to stop you, Mal  
You ain't never faced a foe like me!”

A new Tourney ball launched into the field, the Robo-Dudes started swarming again. Mal gritted her teeth and thundered after it.

She scooped up the ball just before the robots could catch it!

“Oh my!”

She threw up the ball, and knocked it straight into one of the goals!

“No no!”

The board sprang up just before it could make it, the ball bouncing off of it and back onto the field.

Mal gritted her teeth while Carlos just smiled.

“My my my…”

The ball landed back on the floor, Mal and the Robo-Dudes chased after it once more.

“Can you get that ball?  
Can you make that shot?  
Can you score three goals?  
Or even just one?  
Can you last much longer?  
Well looky here!  
Still got plenty of ammunition, let her rip  
Just watch those suckers fly!”

Mal scooped up the ball again, Carlos fired a flour bomb at her. She coughed and hacked from the explosion, the ball dropping off her stick before a Robo-Dude stole it from her once more.

“Well don't just stand there slack-jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm still here to get you to surrender  
You've got me bona fide certified  
You've got a foe you just can't beat!”

Mal dashed away from the cloud and blinked the flour out of her eyes. She looked up and readied her weapons as the Robo-Dudes shuffled the ball back under the fortress, and a new ball launched into the field.

“You've got a powerful urge to kick my butt  
So try your best, I'm waiting here!  
You've got a chip on your shoulder, there's no doubt  
But you've gotta make those shots, but oh!”

Carlos fired another flour bomb at the floor, obscuring the ball with another cloud just before it landed. Mal stopped just before she ran into it.

“There's no breaks while your fighting me!  
I'm on the job you big nabob!”

The Robo-Dudes rushed into the fog and came out dusty and shoving the ball between themselves. Mal ran after them, flipping her stick around and holding it low to the floor.

“You ain't never faced a foe, never faced a foe  
You ain't never faced a foe, never faced a foe  
You ain't never faced a foe like me!  
You ain't never faced a foe like me!”

She caught up to the robots and knocked them away, sending them tumbling off to the side before they righted themselves. Mal picked up the ball, threw it up, and knocked it to the goals once more!

The ball rocketed towards the center. Carlos hurriedly pressed a button on the control panel. The board flung back up—but just a little too late as it ended up knocking the ball _in_ to the goal, instead of out.

A red light burned bright over it, the smile on Carlos' face disappeared as one appeared on Mal's.

All over Auradon Prep, the viewers went wild.

Safely in at their desks in the school paper's office, Lonnie rocketed out of her seat while beside her, Jane flinched and inched her chair a few inches away to the side.

“She's got a goal!” Lonnie yelled into her mike. “Ladies and gentlemen, Mal has got a goal! Only two more to go before she wins!”

“Can Carlos force her to give up before that, though...?” Jane asked.

“Ah, she'll get those two eventually! With her performance so far, it's only a matter of time!”

Down in the student dorm's common room, students watched as Carlos nailed Mal with another flour bomb as she chased a new ball. Blinded, she ended up tripping over a Robo-Dude.

The resulting roar was deafening, students screaming in excitement, delight, and panic as popcorn, nachos, and sodas flew all over the floors and into the air.

“She's down! Carlos got her down!” Someone screamed.

“Come on, Mal! Get up!” Ben cried. “You've beaten worse than this!”

“20 bucks says she loses!” Someone in the crowd cried.

Ben launched out of his seat, fury in his eyes. “Who said that?!” He yelled as he scanned the crowds.

Inside the Fighting Knight's locker room, Jay and the Cobras cheered and raised their weapons as Carlos pelted her with yet another flour bomb and kept her down.

“C'mon, Carlos!” Jay cried. “You can win this! For you! For all of us!”

“Yeah!” The rest cried.

Waiting just outside the hall, Doug watched the fight on his phone and prayed. “Come on, Mal, come on...” He mumbled as Mal picked herself up from the floor.

Elsewhere on campus, in a cozy “prison” in an undisclosed location, Evie calmly painted her nails, blissfully unaware of the exciting battle happening between her girlfriend and one of her best friends.

“Come on, Mal!” Carlos yelled as his Robo-Dudes chased after a new ball. “I can keep this up all day! Just give up already!”

“Oh, Carlos, you _really_ think you've got me beat?” Mal yelled as she charged after them once more. “You should know it takes more than that to take me down!”

“Well you've got flour bombs and annoying bots  
And shields to block my shots  
Well Carlos you're out of luck, cause up my sleeves  
I've got a brand of power that never fails!

Mal grinned as she picked up the ball, the Robo-Dudes swarming harmlessly around her ankles.

“Yes I've got plenty of rage inside me  
Some heavy ammunition in my camp  
To give some punch, pizzaz, yahoo, and wow  
See all I gotta do is aim and swing, and say:  
Can you block this shot?!”

The ball rocketed through the air and into the goal. The board flew up just as the second light came on.

“No no!” Lonnie sang happily.

“Well can you dodge this?!” Carlos fired another flour bomb at Mal.

She jumped to the side, it sailed right past her and to the far wall.

“My my!” Lonnie grinned.

“Can your bots take this?”

Mal smashed her stick into the Robo-Dudes, sending them flying off to the sides where they whirred uselessly on their sides or circled about erratically.

“Oh my!” Jane cried.

Carlos cried out and pulled and pushed his joystick to no avail. His head snapped to the side as he heard a new ball launch out into the field. Mal laughed as she chased after it unimpeded.

“So just stand there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed  
While I score the goal to beat your stupid trial!  
You've got me bona fide certified  
You've got a girl ready to take you down!”

Carlos dropped the controller and picked up the one for the flour bomb gun. He fired a shot at Mal, she dodged it yet again.

“You ain't ever faced a foe like me!”

She tossed up the ball into the air, Carlos fired a flour bomb at her. She caught the ball again as she raised her shield and blocked it.

Mal disappeared in a cloud of white. Carlos readied the gun to fire another one.

Then the ball came flying out of the fog, rocketing straight for a goal.

Carlos lunged for the control panel, and pressed the wrong button.

A siren sounded as the last light came to life and all of Carlos machines powered down, the board protecting the wrong goal falling back down. One of the tarpaulins fell away soon after, revealing a set of stairs leading straight up to him.

“Ain't ever faced a foe like me.” Mal finished with a smirk as she dashed up the stairs. Even almost completely covered in flour, she was a sight that had Carlos backing up to the safety rail and raising his arms in surrender as she climbed onto the platform with him.

Mal raised her Tourney stick to him like a sword. “Envelope.” She growled.

Carlos slowly unzipped his jumpsuit, and pulled it out from just underneath his chest. He gave Mal a weak smile as he carefully held out it out.

Mal put her Tourney stick under her arm, snatched it from his hand, and ripped it open.

_Quick is your mind and so is your feet,_

_And so this Trial you have beat,_

_With the Second Lord sent to the pits,_

_And you as the victor of the duel of wits._

_Strong body and sharp mind you do possess,_

_But will you stand grand in time of distress?_

_The Trial of Bravery awaits you now_

_Pray that your will does not bow._

Mal looked over the top of the letter and found Carlos still standing nervously before her. “You're lucky I've still got to face Chad and _his_ morons.” She muttered darkly. “I'll deal with you later—for now, show me where the exit is.”

Carlos gestured to the side and showed off a ladder leading down his platform and on the top of the fortress. Mal jumped down and headed to an upstairs balcony; a glass slipper logo hung over its doors while Doug waited for her beside it.

“That was a heck of a fight.” Doug said as he handed Mal yet another bottle of water.

Mal grunted as she unlatched her helmet. “So the next part is going to be the last?” She asked as she took the water and washed the flour off her face with it.

“Trial of Bravery, yeah,” Doug explained. “Basically, it's open season for all the Charms to fire on you or engage you at will until you reach the Parade Grounds and fight Chad. You can fight them if you want, but it's better if you just run and avoid them all, conserve your energy for the final fight—it's gonna be tough.”

“I beat him, it's the end of this stupid Gauntlet, and I get Evie back, right?”

“He'll give you the directions to wherever she is, yeah.”

Mal drained the rest of the water and handed it back to Doug. “Alright—get ready to open that door.” She said as she picked up her helmet and put it back on her head.

Doug frowned. “Are you _sure_ you don't want to take a break? They pull out all the stops with this one.”

“I can rest when all this is over.” Mal replied as she strapped her helmet on and knocked on it to make sure it was secure. She raised her shield up and held her stick at the ready before she stepped up to the doors.

Looking out the glass panels, the balcony outside looked peaceful and empty but for the ramp leading up the railing and down to the garden below.

Doug nodded. He stepped up to the doors, threw them open, then jumped _well_ to the side.

A Charm hung down from the ceiling and fired a water balloon at Mal. She dodged it, he was quickly pulled back up to the roof by his companions.

Mal slowly stepped up to the doors, ran out then jumped right back in. Several balloons came flying past her face and exploded on the Charms that were waiting for her at the sides or splashed on the floor instead. She grinned as she stepped out to the balcony, her ambushers either watching her with uneasy expressions and empty crossbows, or busy shrieking and shivering from the water.

“Not gonna get me this time!” Mal said as she climbed up the ramp and started making her way down to the garden—then halfway there, the floor underneath her fell away, sending her plunging straight down into a tank filled with water hidden below.

SPLASH!

Mal frantically broke out the surface of the water and spat out a spray of it. She angrily threw her equipment over the side as she grabbed nearby ladder and climbed out.

Above her, Doug sheepishly looked down at her from the trap door. “Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention they're allowed to use traps, didn't I…?” He mumbled.

Mal glared at him as she stepped back onto solid ground, soaking wet once more and now free of any trace of flour on her body.

Mal stepped out a door on the side and out to one of the school's smaller gardens. She looked around and saw a handful of Charms nervously waiting for her with their own Tourney sticks and shields at the ready.

Posted behind them on a tree was a logo of a glass slipper with a crown hanging off the top, along with an arrow pointing to the east and back into the school.

Mal decided not to yell at Doug. She had _much_ better victims to vent her rage at.


	11. ... Doesn't Always Stay In Neverland (Part 1)

_Sunday this week..._

Evie admitted that she might have been biased, but waking up to Mal in a shirt and baby-dragon print panties with breakfast in her arms was one of the best parts of her vacation in Neverland.

Mal smiled as she set down the tray on the bed. Evie smiled back as she sat up, grabbed one of the smoothies, and took a sip. Her smile grew wider as the medley of flavours hit her tongue--”Apples, honey, and a little bit of cinnamon, your favourite.” Mal said.

Evie giggled and set it back down. “You're just determined to make this vacation even better than it already is, aren't you?”

“Hey, we've got less than a day left—better make the most of it.” Mal said as she sat down across Evie and picked up her own smoothie—strawberry-banana. “So what's the plan before we jet back to school tonight?” She asked as she put the straw to her lips.

“I was thinking we should go souvenir shopping the whole morning so we don't have to rush later,” Evie mused as she picked up a plate of muesli. “Wouldn't want to come home empty-handed and disappoint the others.”

Mal paused in the middle of drinking her smoothie, the fruity mix dropping back down the straw.

Evie frowned and put her spoon back into her bowl. “Something the matter, Mal?”

Mal shook her head. “It's nothing. Carlos wanted candy, Lonnie wanted fabrics from the Indians, Jane wanted some fairy dust, and Jay wanted pictures of—ugh, the mermaids”--the two of them shuddered--”right?”

“Yep!” Evie replied. “All that leaves is getting something for Chad, Doug, Audrey, and Ben.”

There was a short pause after the mention of his name.

Mal shrugged. “We'll figure something out,” she said. “It's not like there's no shortage of souvenir shops here on the island.” She finally took a sip of her smoothie, her mood lightening up instantly.

“True.” Evie replied as she scooped some muesli into her mouth.

“So, where to first?” Mal asked as she picked up a croissant and started buttering it.

“The Indians, definitely.” Evie replied after she swallowed. “You know, I've always wanted to see what they get up to now that Hook and his pirates aren't around to terrorize them anymore.”

“Guess we're going to find out!” Mal said before she took a bite of her bread.

The two of them finished their breakfast, and after spending quite a lot more time than necessary picking out their outfits, dressing up, and commenting on the others choices, the two headed out of their hotel room and to a bus headed all the way to the other side of the island.

* * *

Aside from a few modern amenities such as indoor plumbing and running water for tourists; paved roads, sheds, and offices for transports and resort staff; and the occasional entrepreneur who struck the right balance between capitalism and the severity of their intruding on the locals, the Indian's camp remained almost completely unchanged.

With the nearest sign of modern civilization about a mile away from their tents and huts proper, one need only avoid looking in that direction, and ignore the bikes, the early tourists, and the occasional jeep laying about for both locals and tourists' convenience to maintain the illusion that the tribe had never joined up with Auradon and stayed as remote and traditional as they had before the uniting.

Contrary to King Beast's fears, the Braves were more than happy to lay down their weapons and go on to live peaceful lives for the rest of their immortal lives, reminiscing about their numerous clashes with Hook and his cronies in-between making themselves useful in the village. Many had taken on jobs and hobbies like woodcarving or making jewelry and decorations, ones that were happily supported by the resorts and the businesspeople who bought them en masse and sold them to tourists for a profit. Those that couldn't lay down their weapons found new life teaching eager tourists the art of combat, or engaging in non-lethal tussles with each other, and the more confident guests.

Overall, life was peaceful, quiet, and unchanged but for the frequent exchanges of Auradonian dollars, the tourists, and the few modern luxuries and amenities the village had integrated into their daily life, making it easy for Mal and Evie to stroll about looking for souvenirs.

Finding Neverland candy for Carlos was easy—they need only walk into a single store, see the mass of delectable treats made with maple syrup, local sea salt, and the various bounties of the island covering almost every inch of shelf space and the bins, then ask for several bags filled with a _lot_ of everything.

The cloths for Lonnie were just as easy, if a lot more lengthy for Evie having to see every single last weave and pattern the Indians made, and this wasn't even getting into the ready made outfits for sale, or the on-the-spot tailoring they were also offering. Mal stayed in a corner with their bags on a cart, while Evie danced about the bolts of fabric, the looms, and the racks full of clothes, her eyes shining when she found a particularly beautiful weave or a piece you just _knew_ she was going to buy.

Mal didn't mind or notice the time fly, too busy watching and enjoying her be so happy and alive.

Instead of the pictures Jay wanted, they got him some beautiful hand-carved tablets of the mermaids instead, expertly crafted images that captured their beauty without the air of superiority and the maliciousness. “If he wants actual photos, he can just go online.” Mal grumbled as they picked out from the many designs and poses.

The fairy dust for Jane was reserved for later, when Peter Pan and Tinkerbell made their usual weekly appearance at the resort helping kids (and kids-at-heart) fly, even for a little while.

“Alright, that still leaves four people we still need to get something for.” Mal said as she and Evie walked through the commercial areas of the village, pulling a large cart full of bags and purchases together. “Any ideas?”

“Maybe we could go ask around?” Evie said as she scanned the signs and the displays, before her eyes fell on a familiar sight. “Oh, and I know just the person!” She cried as she made a sudden, sharp detour.

Mal stumbled for a moment before she fell in line with Evie again. She looked at the tent they were heading towards—a medium-sized souvenir shop, with benches out in front, an elderly lady dressed in simple clothing with all manner of accessories on her person on one of them, and a sign above her:

Fortune Teller

The old woman looked up at the sound of wheels rolling and clunking along the hard-packed dirt path, and smiled at Evie. She smiled back, letting go of her handle on the cart as she trotted up to her before gesturing at her with dramatic flair.

“Mal, this is just the person we need to ask for help!” Evie cried. “She gives fantastic advice, trust me.”

Mal lugged the cart somewhere where it wouldn't be too intrusive, before she studied the old woman in detail. The look on her wrinkled face was just as warm and caring as it had been in the lagoon yesterday, but she wasn't quite so sure of her when she saw the sign above her head.

Mal stepped up with a small frown on her face. “Can you actually tell the future?” She asked.

The woman smiled warmly at her. “No,” she replied softly, “but I _do_ have decades of experience and wisdom, which I find is almost as good.”

Mal looked up at Evie, still beaming with the same confidence as earlier. She shrugged and looked back at the woman. “Can you help us figure out what gifts to get our friends?”

The woman looked over to the shop and called something out in her native language. A much younger version of her with different coloured eyes came over, the same warm smile on her face as she leaned on the counter.

“Describe them to me.” The old woman said.

“Well, Doug's a nice guy, really smart, but more comfortable with inanimate objects than people. Chad's pretty much the opposite—a jerk but not that bad these days, not _too_ up there, and a real showoff if you give him even the slightest chance. Audrey really _loves_ fashion, always with the latest trends, and Ben, well...” Mal trailed off.

“He's really kind!” Evie offered. “And generous, and honourable; always willing to lend a helping hand when no one else is. Pretty brave and strong, too, though he prefers words over combat.”

“He's my boyfriend too, if that helps.” Mal said, a lot more lamely than she would have liked.

The old woman nodded, and turned to her daughter. They spoke animatedly in their language for a moment, before she disappeared back into the store, yelling her own commands at whoever was in there with her. A few moments later, she came back with a handful of items. The old woman showed them off and explained them while her daughter handed them over.

“This one—well, I'm not entirely sure what it is, but whoever makes them says they're puzzles.” The woman said as she held up a wooden object painted all over with numerous colours and bright designs. Many sections of it moved and shifted about, dramatically changing its appearance, but never really forming any concrete pattern. “What is the goal, what are the rules, or if it isn't some sort of elaborate joke, I do not know, but I _do_ know that your friend will delight in discovering the answer.”

Mal and Evie looked at each other. “Sounds like Doug.” Evie said, before they turned back to her.

“This one is a necklace made from the teeth of some of the fiercest creatures here on the island—alligators, wolves, tigers, all thanks to the Lost Boys or my fellow villagers. I find that with certain kinds of men, when they wear it they feel proud as if they had actually hunted and collected the teeth themselves.”

Mal and Evie smirked knowingly at each other. Mal nodded at the woman and she moved onto the next one.

“And this one is a charm, made from everything on this island that does not glitter like the rays of the sun on the sea. Leaves, shells of insects and from under the water, dried flowers—it is certainly not as precious as glass slippers and pure gold, but for those that have an abundance of them, it proves its own treasure.”

“I can already see Audrey starting a new trend with this.” Mal mused. “But where's the one for Ben?”

The woman gave her a suspect smile. “Ah, I do believe I need yet more from you to know what he might like—would you like to step inside? It is much more comfortable there, and more private, if you would like to share certain choice details.”

Mal frowned. She opened her mouth to refuse, before she caught Evie looking meaningfully at her. She didn't utter a single word but said much more than words ever could.

“Sure. E, you mind taking care of this?” Mal thumbed to the purchases now laid out on the counter.

“Mhmm! I'll be waiting here for you to get back.” Evie replied as she pulled out her sack of coins.

The woman got up from her bench and shuffled into the store. Mal awkwardly followed after her. They passed a number of shelves and displays before they disappeared past a heavy curtain and into a side room; it was small but not quite cramped, laden with comfortable furs and weaves, and all manner of charms, incenses, and the occasional jar containing who-knew-what.

The woman sat down in front of an altar of sorts, and gestured for Mal to take the less luxurious seat across her. She carefully lowered herself onto it, crossing her legs under her and drumming her fingers anxiously on her knees.

“So how much could you tell?” Mal asked flatly.

“Quite a lot!” The woman replied. “Do you wish to share your woes with me or shall I start talking now?”

Mal sighed and wearily gestured for her to go ahead.

“Ben, the king of Auaradon, your lover, you love him, do you not? However, not as passionately as the seasons have passed.”

Mal grunted.

“Evie, the one I consoled yesterday at the Lagoon, she is your new lover, is she not?”

Mal blushed and looked away. “Yeah...”

The woman nodded. “Does it feel like she has reignited the passion you once felt, like a newly lit torch in a dim night?”

Mal groaned. “Could we _please_ just skip to the part about what I'm supposed to do when I get back to Auradon?”

The woman smiled patiently. “Unfortunately, I can not tell you exactly what to do—I do not know either of you as well as you each other, and matters of love tend to be complex and unpredictable, to say the least. Not to mention, I can't see the future.” She chuckled.

Mal shot her a mild glare.

“What I can give you, however, are some truths I have learned about love and life.

“First, relationships are built on trust, and full, honest, constant communication is key—especially when that trust has been betrayed.

“Second, living a lie or keeping a terrible secret is a tiring life to live—oftentimes, turning even the greatest of pleasures dull and grey, and everything else into a mire of unpleasantness and suffering.

“Third, one never knows how terrible an event will play out until it actually happens, but our minds will _never_ fail to make it a nightmare ten-thousand times as terrible as it actually is—oftentimes torturing us worse than the consequences of what will actually happen.”

Mal nodded, shoulders drooping low and her mood not much better. “So you're saying I should tell Ben that I cheated on him with Evie?”

“I'm not—though I will say, that is a most wise course of action to take. If he finds out by himself, or through some other incident, it tends to be _quite_ a bit uglier than if you had come forward to him on your own terms and time.”

Mal frowned. “Should I break up with him?”

The woman smiled again. “That is up for you to decide and find out. Perhaps you only needed to be reminded of what true passion feels like for you to feel it for him once more. Perhaps you need to tell him that it is not him your hearts beat for now. Perhaps the love you have shared on this island shall stay here.

“Of one thing, that is for sure: you'll never learn what is right until you actually set yourself down a path to do so.”

Mal pursed her lip, more than a little annoyed and resigned.

The woman reached over to one of the many charms around and held it up. “This talisman is for healing all manner of wounds, sickness, and pain—both those that can be seen with the eyes, and those that cannot. Oftentimes, it is given as a peace offering to soothe the scars of terrible squabbles, or as a parting gift when ties are cut.”

“Must be pretty popular with the ex-boyfriend/girlfriend market, huh?” Mal said as she took it into her hands.

The woman smiled. “That it is.”

Mal studied the carving gloomily before she shoved it into her pocket. “How much for it?”

“However much you wish to give, child—I find it distasteful to burden someone with a too light pouch as well as knowledge that a distasteful deed must be done.”

Mal handed over a sizable amount of coins, ones that made the woman's eyebrows raise before she beamed and happily took them into her hands.

“Quite the generous offering,” the woman mused as she put it into her own pouch.

Mal shrugged. “It's what Ben would have done—I'm not doing the 'no amount of money can match my gratitude' speech, though.”

The woman chuckled. “Trust me, child, this is enough. Oh, and one more thing--” she reached into the side and handed over a different talisman. “This one is for bravery, the ability to act in spite of fear, danger, or the unknown.”

Mal smiled. “Thanks.” She grimaced as she pocketed it. “I'm going to need it...” She mumbled as she sat up and made to leave.

“One more piece of advice, child: no matter how terrible something seems at the moment, give it a day, a week, or a month or two, and you might find that it was really nothing at all.”

Mal doubted that, but it was a nice thought nonetheless.


	12. ... Doesn't Always Stay In Neverland (Part 2)

Mal and Evie found Peter Pan by the boardwalk, flying through the air, laughing and chuckling alongside a swarm of flying kids like him and airborne adults just as enthusiastic, while at the sides of the massive stunt airbag below and behind the railings, their parents, siblings, friends, and partners watched with a mix of expressions.

Many were happy, some were envious, some were quietly ashamed and wishing a freak tsunami would roll in from the beach, scatter the crowds, and neatly erase all memories of the faces of the people there.

Like the Braves of the Indian tribe, Peter Pan's life had become much less filled with adventure and danger ever since Hook and his crew were banished, visitors stopped being exclusively brought in by him, and the resort staff handily took over entertaining and informing the guests—good thing, too, because some of those folks just had “no sense of humour or wonder in them.”

He never did stop flying or fighting, however—just these days, it was with paying customers, an hour for a modest price, and against the Braves, the Lost Boys, or the retired soldier or confident hobbyist or son of royalty or aristocracy who wanted to prove that you didn't need flight to win a fight, just fancy footwork.

(They were constantly, dramatically, easily defeated, but that was another story.)

Mal and Evie watched as Peter flew down to a little girl sitting morosely on the airbag, trying not to watch all the people flying up above, and keeping her tears in her eyes—it wouldn't be very good for her glasses. He smiled at her as he gently picked her up and set her back to the platform nearby.

“Hey now, what are you still doing down here where you can be having fun up there?” He asked.

The little girl mumbled something too quietly for anyone to hear for the din. If you had to guess, she might have said, “I can't fly.”

Peter just smiled as he let her go and hovered just past the edge of the runway. “Yes you can—all you need to do is think happy thoughts!”

The little girl didn't too confident in herself, but with Peter patiently waiting for her and the encouragement of the people around, the people above, and that of Mal and Evie, she sighed, closed her eyes, and ran off the edge.

(She ignored those that were jeering or laughing at her, and even then, they were quickly hushed or shamed into silence.)

The little girl jumped! And promptly fell back onto the airbag once more. She teared up worse this time, until Peter floated by, wiped her eyes, and put her back on the platform. They tried, again, and again, and again, a seemingly never-ending cycle of her stepping back on the runway, jumping off, and falling down, Peter carrying her back and starting the whole process all over again.

Then, she closed her eyes once more, concentrated and strained so hard that people worried she might hurt herself, and jumped off once more.

She hovered in the air for a moment, her feet dipped back down to the ground, before she stopped in the air with her toes but an inch away from the airbag. She opened her eyes and blinked, surprised.

Peter was quickly on her, gently coaxing her up several feet into the air before letting her go. “You see? You _can_ fly! Happy thoughts was all you needed!” He cried.

The little girl watched herself floating in mid-air all by herself. Tears ran down her eyes and flew through the air as she started zipping and flying about like the best of them, laughing her little heart out. Most everyone cheered and clapped, eyes on the newest flier to join the flock, except for Peter, who was looking at a familiar pair of blue and purple heads of hair in the crowd.

He quickly zipped to them, flying over the heads of the bystanders before hanging upside down in the air above them. “Hey, if it isn't Mal and Evie, two of Auradon's heroes! So, you two here to fly?”

Mal spoke up. “Actually, we're--”

Evie jabbed her in the ribs. “--Just waiting for it to be our turn!” She finished.

Mal glared at her as she rubbed her side. Evie just shot her a smile.

Peter, still upside down, took on a thoughtful pose, hand to his chin. “Hmm, well, these guys just started about five minutes ago, which means you two will have to wait for the next hour… but, I think I can get Tink to shake some fairy dusty on you two and squeeze you into this batch, if you guys tell me all about how you defeated Maleficent at King Ben's coronation.”

He smiled. “Second-hand stories aren't as good as ones straight from the source.”

“Throw in a bag of fairy dust for our friend, and you've got a deal!” Evie said as she held up her hand.

Peter reached down and the two of them shook. “Fantastic! You two step up to the launching pad, I'll go get Tink!”

Evie squealed in excitement. Mal was still not amused in the slightest, but she still let herself be dragged through the crowds up the platform, if with a scowl on her face.

On the side, in a miniature island paradise with its own island of empty space enforced by some burly guards, Tinker Bell relaxed on a miniature recliner, rewatching Mulch Fiction on her six-inch HD LED TV. (Which, if you were a fairy, was a very impressive size indeed.) She wasn't too happy to be brought out of her break early, but she still flew over to Mal and Evie, sprinkled them both with a healthy coating of fairy dust, before returning to her beloved movie, a violent, gritty “What If?” of a very different sort of Auradon.

The platform below them started to float up into the air, held back by the chains keeping it bolted to the concrete below. Peter took his place just off the side again, grinning and beaming at Mal and Evie. “Remember: think happy thoughts!” He said.

Evie held out her hand, and excitedly closed her eyes as she concentrated. Mal took it, then sighed. “On the count of three… one, two, three!”

Together, the two of them jumped off!

Evie hovered in the air!

Mal dropped straight down into the airbag, pulling her right down with her.

The two of them ended up as a tangled mess of limbs and hair, one Peter easily untangled before Evie just floated up and away. Mal was not happy to be carried back onto the platform by her arms, to say the least.

“Let's try that again.” Peter said. “Remember: happy thoughts!”

He returned to his spot hovering just off the edge, Evie floated opposite him, leaving a space in the middle for Mal to launch off of. This time, she closed her eyes, concentrated, and tried very hard to think happy thoughts before she launched off the runway with both feet!

She fell onto the airbag once again.

It was a repeat of the little girl's escapade, only much less cute and much more amusing since Mal was sixteen, than six. The encouragements were far less enthusiastic and the jeering more common and less easily punished, but Mal hadn't lived that long without growing a thick skin.

(Besides, there were a few that were really rather keen to see her fly, like the little girl in the glasses giving her the widest, brightest smile.)

Peter and Evie set her back on the platform, Mal jumped off, and landed on the airbag. The process repeated itself over and over again for a good five minutes, until Peter finally decided to ask a question as he carried Mal back to the platform:

“Hey, you mind if I ask if there's anything weighing you down? Something that's really bugging you, a real weight on your shoulders, something that might be occupying your thoughts?”

Mal shot him a look that reluctantly said yes, she did.

Peter nodded. “That might be the problem. Don't worry though—just think positive, and everything will be alright!” He smiled, before he flew back up to the swarms of children and adults up above. (After all, he was still the _Boy_ That Never Grew Up.)

Mal sighed and made her way back down the launching pad. “I guess I'll just be at the sides, then.” She mumbled.

Evie frowned and floated after her. “You know, you're not really that heavy—I think I can just carry you while I fly around.”

Mal looked back at her then up at how high the others were flying. She paled. “Uh, I think I'll just stay on the ground—nothing against you, E.”

Evie shot her a look. “You know I won't drop you, Mal.”

“I know, but I'd rather not be dangling helplessly from the air anyway.” Mal shot back as she hurried back down the stairs.

Evie got a mischievous look on her face as she hovered after her. “C'mon, it'll be fun!” She said as she sneakily put her hands under Mal's armpits.

“Yeah, _oodles_ of it.” Mal spat.

“That's the spirit!” Evie sang cheerfully as she clamped her hands firmly down and started floating back up.

Mal uselessly flailed her legs as her feet left the ground. “You know I meant that sarcastically!” She cried. “E? Eves? _Evie!_ Put me down! I _don't want to_ fly! PUT ME DOWN! **EVIE!”** The rest of her words turned to incoherent shrieking as the ground below her got very tiny indeed.

Evie just laughed as she flew about the air, Mal hanging helplessly below her. Children and adults passed by, laughing and smiling at her and occasionally trying to knock her out of Evie's grip, but she was far too agile and watchful for that to happen. Peter came flying over on his back, an amused grin on his face as he casually flew backwards with Evie.

“Guess thinking happy thoughts isn't the only way to fly!” He said, laughing and zooming away before Mal could try to hit him.

Evie laughed along with him. “Having fun, Mal?” She cried.

“ **No!”**

Mal screamed as Evie suddenly let go, sending her plummeting down to the airbag. She was still screaming as Evie swooped her up again, this time holding her bridal style. Mal reflexively clung onto her shoulders for dear life, tearing up and whimpering quietly before she shot Evie the dirtiest, angriest look she could muster—which was not much.

“How about now?” Evie asked.

Mal half-growled, half-choked back tears.

Evie dropped her legs, letting them dangle in the air once more. Her hand flew up to Mal's lower back, before she gracefully spun about, sending them into a dizzying, dazzling twirl on a dance floor made of air.

Mal clutched on tighter, shrieking in what might have been terror or delight—it was rather hard to tell. Her fingers were still on a vice grip on Evie's shoulders as she slowed to a halt, one hand releasing itself only to brush off the purple, disheveled locks that had been thrown all about and on her face.

“Now?” Evie asked as she blew on one of the many of her own strands of hair that had gotten out of hand.

Mal sighed as she gently brushed back her hair for her. “I hate you _so_ much...” She grumbled as she tucked some of it back behind her ear.

Evie smiled, and Mal quickly found herself smiling back. They slowly leaned in, about to close the distance between them…

… Until the audience and the other fliers started cheering and laughing at Evie's show of aerial acrobatics and friend frazzling, and they remembered where they were: in mid-air, on Neverland's boardwalk, in public and in full view of so many parents, adults, and their children.

They couldn't kiss.

Because there were children around.

Because their parents were also around, and they wouldn't be pleased, in the slightest.

Because no matter how much their relationship had changed this weekend, Mal was _still_ Ben's boyfriend.

They quickly, awkwardly pulled back, their cheeks burning red. Evie awkwardly flew back down to the ground, and set Mal down on the edge of the airbag. Mal mumbled a half-hearted goodbye before she walked off and rejoined the crowds watching on the sides.

As she looked up at Evie zipping, zooming, and twisting about in the air, having fun, but not quite as much fun as she could have been having then, Mal knew what she had to do as soon as she got back to Auradon.

* * *

“Ben… you're a really great guy. You brought me and my friends over from the Isle of the Lost, you're hard at work bringing over as many other people as you can over here still, and you taught me what love is—real love, not the fake kind with all the strings attached that my mother taught me about.”

Mal shuddered, took a deep breath, and continued.

“You've been nothing but amazing, the perfect boyfriend—sweet, caring, and charming—and I've had some _fantastic_ times with you and some precious memories I'll treasure till the day I die.

“But… I think it's time we started seeing other people.”

Mal gave her most mournful, regretful eyes, and held it for three seconds. “So, how was that?” She asked.

From the edge of the bed, Evie shook her head. “Not good… you'll want to be straight to the point: break-up first, explanations later—provided he'll still want to listen after that.”

Mal winced. “But that just sounds so… harsh. Can't I soften the blow a little?”

“You may think you're doing that, but you're really just extending the agony, trust me. There's little you can say to a guy to make a break-up easier; it's better to just leave them alone so they can actually get over it as soon as they can.”

Mal gave Evie a hopeful look.

Evie sighed. “Look, Mal, there's no making this easy and painless, unless Ben happened to have fallen madly in love with someone else while we're away—and knowing him, that won't ever happen unless someone spells him again.”

She paused. “Mal--”

Mal shot her a disgusted look. “Ugh, trust me, E, I'm _not_ getting any ideas. Besides, I don't want to put him through something like that again...” She frowned and looked away.

Evie patted her lap. Mal quietly sat down on the bed with her, and laid her head there. “Why can't breaking up be as easy as falling in love?” She asked as Evie stroked her hair.

“It just isn't, Mal.” Evie replied. “They all get over it eventually, though—and those that don't tend to have more problems than just a broken heart.”

Mal sighed. Evie kept on stroking her hair in silence.

“I never thought this vacation would end with me asking you for break-up advice...” Mal mumbled.

Evie forced a weak smile. “Well, I am the heartbreaker extraordinaire, right?” She waited, but Mal didn't so much as crack a smile. “Whatever happens, Mal, I'll be right there to help you, alright?

“I love you.”

Mal blushed. “I love you too.” She raised her head out of Evie's lap, and stepped off to the nearby window. She looked out at the island, the sky gradually turning a hazy yellow and fiery orange as the day was reaching its last legs. There were already some beach goers and businesses packing up and heading in for the day, while many more were making the most of their last hour or so before dark.

It wasn't hard to notice the large amount of couples laying about on the sand, under the trees, or in the cabanas, enjoying the others' company as they waited for the sunset.

“You know, our plane boards at seven, and it's half-past five.” Evie said. “Our bags are all packed and the hotel's going to carry them for us anyway—all we really need to do is show up at the right terminal later.”

Mal turned around. “What've you got in mind?”

Evie smiled hopefully. “Well, maybe we could break out our swimsuits, take a dip in the pool? I was wondering how much you learned from Lani.”

Mal blushed and looked away, a frown on her face. “Let's just say she doesn't make promises she can't keep...”

Evie grinned. “Oh man, now you've gotta show me!”

Mal scowled at her. “Make me.”

Evie calmly rose up from the bed, strode over to Mal, and pulled her into a kiss. She stroked her cheek as they locked lips, her other hand pressing down on the small of Mal's back and holding her in closer. Mal shrieked in surprise, stiffening in her grip before she quickly relaxed and put her own hands on Evie's back.

Evie nibbled on Mal's lower lip as she pulled away, a coy grin on her face. “Well...?”

“… Let me remember which bag I put it in...” Mal mumbled as she stumbled off in a daze.


	13. ... Doesn't Always Stay In Neverland (Part 3)

_'_ _This was a terrible, horrible idea._ _'_ Mal thought as she floated in the deep end, arms and legs desperately flailing to keep her head above the water.

Across her and on the shallow end of hotel's smaller, less extravagant pool, Evie waited with open arms and an encouraging smile. “Come on, Mal! You can make it!”

Mal bit back a whimper and forced her limbs to start moving. Inch-by-inch, she slowly doggy paddled her way through the pool and over to Evie.

She ignored the fact that the other swimmers had stopped and settled on the sides to watch. She ignored the fact that the people on the tables, the restaurant nearby, and the bar below were watching and unabashedly laughing at her. She ignored the fact that her head was _just_ above the surface, and that the water was constantly, gently lapping and splashing at her face.

There was a chorus of cheers, applause, and congratulations as Mal inched and paddled the last few feet to Evie. Even if she could already reach down to the floor of the pool and walk the rest of the way, the agreement was that she swim the _entire_ way.

Evie laughed and held out her arms. Mal quickly grabbed them and kicked furiously under the water before she finally had her feet firmly planted on the bottom. Mal panted and scowled as Evie pulled her in closer.

“Was that so hard?” Evie teased.

“ _Yes.”_ Mal snapped, before she grabbed the sides of Evie's face, and pulled her into a kiss.

The audience around them broke out into mock scandalized gasps, wolf whistles, and amused cheers. True to Maya's word, word never got out, and the only images of that kiss were the ones that were in their own memories.

Mal pulled away. She and Evie stood there, panting lightly, cheeks bright red, smiles on their faces as they lovingly stared into each others' eyes.

“I wish we could just be like this forever...” Mal whispered.

“Me too.” Evie whispered back.

* * *

They slept on the plane ride back to Auradon, Mal's head resting on Evie's shoulder, all their bags secured in the cargo hold, with the souvenirs all individually gift-wrapped or tied up with ribbons to make them pretty. The rest of the passengers on their flight were similarly quiet or subdued, most of the children asleep like their parents or easily distracted by the flight crew.

They resisted the urge to hold hands as they made their way down to the runway—if the announcement hadn't clued them in, the familiar sights of modern buildings, green forests, and refurbished and restored medieval architecture told them that they were no longer in Neverland and back in Auradon, where there were consequences to their actions and discretion was _not_ guaranteed.

A limo was waiting for them, if only because of the sheer amount of luggage they had said they were bringing back—Neverland produced a lot of candy, a lot of different styles of fabric, and had no shortage of clothes that Evie wanted to add to her closet or were awaiting modification and refitting by her hands, needles, and machines.

The driver—the same one that had delivered them from the Isle of the Lost, in fact—said nothing as Mal pressed a button and brought up the divider, effectively giving her and Evie complete privacy. She sighed as she sank into her seat, dreading what awaited her when she arrived.

Evie took her hand into her own, and gently rubbed her thumb on the back of Mal's hand, the one that wasn't clutching the bravery talisman like a drowning person a life-preserver.

“I'm here, M.” Evie said quietly.

Mal gave her a warm smile, full of affection and gratitude, before she stared back at the floor and let worry wash over her once more.

It was late when they arrived at Auradon Prep, but that didn't stop all of their friends from waiting at the front doors with smiles on their faces and a huge banner hanging over the doors:

Welcome Back Mal & Evie!

They cheered as soon as Mal and Evie got out, and the usual questions and conversation erupted. The two of them found themselves genuinely smiling and happy to meet their friends again, and everything went just fine and merrily, up until the driver opened up the back of the trunk and Carlos and Jay caught wind of the delicious scent of Neverland scents.

“Oh man, the candy!” Carlos cried as he broke away from the group and made for it. “You guys _gotta_ let me at it, you just _gotta_!” He said as he bounced on his heels, impatiently waiting for Mal and Evie to hand it to him as would be polite.

Beside him, Jay was a lot more subdued but equally excited at the prospect of sweets, especially ones that were different from the usual fair.

Mal shook her head as she went over to pick up and hand over the bags and boxes. Evie laughed and clapped her hands. “Line up, everybody, it's souvenir time!” She said and the others quickly followed.

Carlos just made a quick “Thanks, guys!” before he tore into the containers and started shoving candy into his face. From the look of pure bliss in his eyes as he chewed, Neverland continued its reputation to please all its guests, even long after they had left the island.

“We figured you might like something you can't get for free online.” Mal said with a smirk as she handed Jay the woodcarvings, set into a wooden box with their faces up.

Jay laughed then stopped to admire the craftsmanship and the beautiful subjects. “I just learned that I do!” He smiled warmly. “Thanks, guys.”

Carlos and Jay headed to their room, trailed by servants helping them cart all of that candy—it was about a month's supply and would last half that time, give or take. Though there were _many_ bags still left unopened, the two boys still fought for possession and hand-dipping rights for the one bag that was open.

Jane quietly stepped up, her hands nervously clasped in front of her, excitement and worry on her face. “Did you guys get it…?”

Mal frowned. “Yeah, about that...”

Jane's face fell.

Evie smiled as she pulled out from her box a small bunch of pouches tied together, three in total. “Each bag is good for an hour each—fairy dust is pretty in demand and there's only one Tinker Bell.”

Jane brightened up and squealed as she carefully took the bags into her hands. _“Thanks you guys.”_ She whispered.

“Remember: think happy thoughts!” Mal cried as she eagerly ran off to find a clear, empty space with lots of soft ground or objects to break her fall.

Lonnie stepped up and watched with a hand over her mouth as a small group of servants loaded several bolts of fabric onto a cart. Mal and Evie beamed as she turned them, lowering her hand to show off her own radiant grin.

“I owe you guys _big time_ for this.”

“We'll keep it in mind.” Mal said.

Lonnie disappeared with her cart of fabric in tow, Doug quietly stepped up and smiled at them, trying not to look too excited and eager.

“Close your eyes and hold out your hands,” Evie instructed as she reached into her box again.

He did as he was told. Evie happily gave him the puzzle. “You can open them now!” She said.

Doug did, his eyes brightening up as he examined the unfamiliar, fascinating object in his hands.

“Yeah, this Indian woman said it's either a puzzle or a really pretty piece of wood made to mess with people, it's up to you to figure out.”

Doug looked up at them and nodded, a determined, proud look on his face. “I'm going to up all night figuring this out—gonna be tons of fun, thanks.” He started toying and examining it in further detail as he walked back into the school.

Audrey eagerly dashed up to them, vibrating with excitement from having patiently, politely let the others get their gifts first before hers. “Well, what did you get me? What did you get me?” She asked.

Mal and Evie looked at each other and shared knowing looks. Evie pulled out one last item from her box—an ornate, wooden jewelry box, and handed it over to Audrey. She tittered with excitement as she carefully opened it, her eyes opening wide with curiosity and interest as she picked up the bracelet.

“Just to be different,” Mal shrugged.

Audrey smiled as she adjusted the strings and slipped it into her wrist. “All natural, exotic, AND beautiful—it's perfect, thank you.” She said, giving Mal and Evie a polite curtsey before she ran off to show it off.

Chad stepped up with his usual grin of perfectly whitened and straight teeth and his hands behind his back. “Ladies, may I ask if there's anything for me?” He asked before raising his eyebrows excitedly.

Mal tossed him over a leather pouch which he easily caught. He undid the strings, and shook out the teeth necklace onto his hand. He nodded with great excitement as he held it up and saw the vast array of vicious teeth all shined, smoothed down, and strung together as a ferocious and impressive trophy.

“All 100% real alligator, tiger, and wolf teeth, guaranteed.” Evie added.

Chad carefully slipped the necklace around his neck, and got a far away look in his eyes, presumably entertaining some private fantasy of being a renowned hunter, a foreigner who had learned the ways of Neverland, more dangerous than even its most lethal predators, a legend among the people who spoke of his name in excited whispers, proud tones, and fevered chants.

Mal and Evie just shook their heads as Chad stood about in the middle of the path looking gallant, handsome, and dashing while he entertained his daydream. Eventually he snapped out of it, gave them a proper, proud bow, before giving them a thumbs up as he walked away, no doubt mentally consulting the contents of his closet and making outfits that would best bring out the “Refined and Noble Hunter” look he was gunning for.

Mal and Evie chuckled quietly, smiles on their faces. They managed to keep them on their faces as Ben stepped up.

“Welcome back, Mal, Evie.” He said, that usual bright, beaming smile on his face. “So, anything for me?”

Mal and Evie quickly looked at each other, and exchanged an entire conversation in the course of a second. Mal shoved her hand into her pocket and fingered the bravery talisman, before she turned to Ben with a concerned smile on her face.

“We did get you something,” Mal said, “but I want to give it to you in private—there's… something important I need to talk to you about, too.”

If Ben was worried or distressed in the slightest, he didn't let it show. Instead, he nodded and gestured inside. “There's a parlor for entertaining visitors—the doors are never closed, and we can get all the privacy you could want.”

Mal looked back at Evie. “I'll handle this.” Evie said, thumbing to the servants who'd already unloaded their bags and loaded them onto a trolley. “I'll see you at our room later. Night, Ben, thanks again for the vacation—it was fantastic.”

“Goodnight, Evie—and you're welcome.” Ben replied.

Mal and Evie waved goodbye together, both making it as inauspicious as they could. The limo rolled off into the night, Ben bowed and gestured to the school. Mal smiled at him before she started her walk in.

She tried not to let it turn into a frown just yet.

The lights were off but the moonlight provided decent lighting to the parlor as they stepped in. Ben was about to hit the switch before Mal held her hand up. “No. Just, don't turn them on, alright?” She said quietly.

Ben looked at her strangely but didn't argue. He strode to two cozy chairs angled close to each other, and gestured to one; Mal thanked him as she sat down. Ben took his seat on the other, then casually leaned forward with his hands loosely clasped on his lap with a warm smile on his face.

“I'm assuming you want to talk about that something important first?” He asked.

“Ben--” Mal paused, remembering Evie's advice. “--I'm breaking up with you.”

She had written and rehearsed so many lines to say after the fact, but now that she had actually said those words, she found she really couldn't say anything at all—not when she could see Ben's heart shattering into millions of pieces right in front of her, agony flooding his face, and all of it made worse by the pale moonlight streaming in through the window.

They sat there in awkward silence, Mal with a look of regret on her face, Ben's changing from pain, to very brief anger, to confusion and fear, till finally, resignation.

He looked up at Mal and smiled bitterly. “I guess… I guess I always knew it would just be a matter of time before this happened.” He said.

Mal frowned uneasily.

Ben sighed. “I could tell, Mal. I could tell for a long time now—you aren't exactly that subtle or reluctant to show off your true feelings. And I guess—no, I will, I will—I--” He sniffed.

Mal carefully reached out to him, Ben waved her off and wiped the tears that were starting to trickle down his eyes.

“I will deal with it, like a king should.” Ben said softly. “I won't be angry. I won't be bitter. Because if you love someone, let them go; if they come back to you, it was meant to be. And if they don't… you're just going to have to be fine with that.”

Tears were pouring down his cheeks now, his voice started to tremble. “Because if you _really_ love someone, you want them to be happy—with _whoever_ it is that makes them happy, even— _especially_ if that isn't you.”

“Ben...”

He looked up at her and smiled bitterly again. “Just leave me alone for now, please, Mal.” He sucked in a breath. “I need to be alone right now.”

Mal nodded and quickly stood up.

“Oh, and Mal? Just know… that even though we're not together anymore… that doesn't mean I've stopped caring about you.” Ben smiled.

Mal opened her mouth to speak, before she remembered the talisman. She gingerly pulled it out of her pocket and walked back to Ben. He looked up at her with red, puffy eyes, tears still wet on his cheeks, confusion all over his face.

Mal took one of his hands and carefully pressed the healing talisman into it. “It's a charm for healing all kinds of wounds and pains—the ones you can see, and the ones you can't.” She explained as she took her hand back.

Ben's fingers wrapped around the talisman and nodded. “Thanks, Mal. That means a lot to me.”

“You're welcome, Ben.” Mal said.

Figuring there really wasn't any more that could be said that wouldn't make the situation worse, Mal walked out of the room and left Ben sobbing and crying on his chair. She held the doorknob as she stepped out, shutting it again without so much as a click.

Then, she sighed and pressed her back to the wood. She closed her eyes, and started singing to herself. “I know it's time to say goodbye/ So hard to let go...”

“Mal?”

Mal opened her eyes and straightened up as she saw Audrey walk up to her. From the look on her face, but she hadn't done it fast or soon enough.

“Hi Audrey,” Mal said lamely, “what are you doing here?”

“I have to show off that new bracelet you got me to Ben--” Mal panicked “-- but it looks like I'm not going to be able to do it for a while, am I...?”

Mal nodded sadly. “Yeah, Ben's… he needs to be alone right now.”

Audrey nodded sympathetically. “Did you two have a huge fight? Trust me, Ben is the type who forgives first and fast. You two are going to be back together in no time, trust me!” She smiled warmly.

Mal couldn't stop herself from cringing.

Audrey blinked. “Oh my Fairy Godmother… did you the two of you just _break up_?”

“Blind to eye and deaf to ear/make me now except to those near!” Mal chanted, before a bubble of silencing and obscuring fog surrounded them both. “If I tell you we did, would you tell absolutely no one about it?”

And with those words, Mal officially started one of the worst weeks of her entire life.


	14. ... Doesn't Always Stay In Neverland (Part 4)

Audrey blinked. She stared. Then finally, she whipped out her phone.

Mal's eyes widened. She briefly considered blasting her with an amnesia spell she had memorized for just such an occasion as this, but fortunately for the both of them—“There's no wifi or cell reception in this bubble!”

Mal grabbed Audrey's arm and pulled her back before she could step out of it. “Wait, you're _seriously_ telling everyone about this?” She cried, more surprised and confused than angry.

“Uh, duh _?!”_ Audrey shrieked. “Mal, no offense, but if you didn't want me to tell that Sleep-Spell-Over-A-Whole-Kingdom level of news to all of Auradon, _you shouldn't have told me!_ I need to chirp about this right now!” She cried as she waved her phone.

Mal blinked. She stared. Then finally, she groaned. “Has it _ever_ occurred to you that there might be some things you _shouldn't_ post online?” She spat.

Audrey shot her a look. “Look, Mal, if you were dating a perfectly average boy from a perfectly average background or someone who was less than the _King of Auradon_ , I would completely, _totally_ respect your privacy and do my best not tell anyone without your permission!

“But this? Mal, you gotta face the facts: this is _huge_. The people practically _deserve_ to know.”

Mal debated casting a different spell that would render Audrey mute and her fingers paralyzed (or at least, unable to make a coherent post on social media), before she decided on a much more mundane, much less effective, but ultimately less evil solution:

“Audrey: could you please do me a huge favour, and _not_ tell anyone that me and Ben broke up?”

Audrey gave Mal another withering look.

Mal groaned. “Okay, let me rephrase that: can you promise me that you will do your absolute best to _try_ _not_ to tell anyone?”

Audrey nodded. “Now you're being realistic. I'll try, but no promises, alright?”

Again, Mal debated the spell one last time. “Fine. Good luck.”

Mal dispelled the bubble and the two of them went their separate ways, Audrey looking as if she had just ingested a lethal potion that would kill her in thirty seconds if she didn't find the cure in time. She left the area and avoided as many people as she could—especially since she was apparently so easy easy to read and so terrible at keeping a secret.

\--

Evie was still up and waiting for her on her bed by the time Mal came back. Soon as she stepped into the door, she sprang up and ran up to Mal, worry all over her face. She stopped just a few feet away, waiting anxiously as Mal shut the door behind her.

“I broke up with Ben and Audrey found out.” Mal said flatly.

Their room was dim that night, but it didn't take sight to know that Evie's eyes had widened as much as big as they could get.

“Don't worry!” Mal said quickly. “I got her to—well, I couldn't get her to promise she wouldn't tell anyone, but she said she'd--” She stopped just as quickly as she realized just what she was about to and had already said.

“You want to sleep together tonight...?” Evie offered quietly.

Mal squeezed her eyes shut. “Please.”

The two of them undressed for bed, kicking off boots, hanging up jackets and capes, and stripping down to underwear and shirts or changing into nightgowns. Mal threw herself onto Evie's bed and curled up into a depressed, exhausted, and troubled ball, Evie climbed in after her and wrapped her arms around Mal, pulling her head close to her chest.

Evie was about to say “I'm sure things will turn out just fine.” before thinking better of it. “I'll be right with you whatever happens, Mal.” She said instead.

Mal smiled, however little, before the two of them fell into a restless slumber, plagued by worries and nightmares, with only the warmth and feeling of the other close by as their only comfort.

* * *

Her phone left on the floor and having tuned out most everything except Evie, Mal never noticed the frantic buzzing of the device, left as it was on silent ever since boarding the plane back from Neverland. It was only when her alarm started buzzing all over the floor and warning her that it was time for the both of them to get up from school or risk being late that she reluctantly pried herself from Evie's loving and unexpectedly strong arms to shut it off.

Mal shut it of, and got an entire screen full of messages. Just from the numbers instead of names alone she could tell it was going to be a terrible morning. And unfortunately, they weren't scams, chain letters, or random junk advertisement from some business that had bought or found her phone number.

She only caught glimpses of the messages, but there were a bevy of words that kept on popping up--”rumours,” “confirmation,” “true?”, “exclusive interview,” “quote,” and other news and media jargon that she had learned from having been Ben's boyfriend and become a prized personality for any news outlet or celebrity news organization in the whole of Auradon. She closed every message and decided to scroll up through her list, and see the very first one of this avalanche.

That she had _hundreds_ of these from unknown contacts was no comfort.

The very first new message turned out to be one from the news outlets, the bloggers, or other random people who had acquired her phone number by whatever means. The first message from someone whose number she actually recognized and whose name was on her contact list was from Audrey. It read:

“ _I'm sorry, I tried, I honestly, really, truly did.”_

The second one was from Ben:

“ _Not much time. They're everywhere. No comments. No quotes. Absolutely no interviews._

“ _Tried to get us out of school today. Godmother said no._

“ _Don't worry about me. Good luck. I'm sorry.”_

If there were any more messages from people she actually knew, they were drowning in a sea of unknown numbers and Mal didn't have the time nor the patience to save them.

“Mal?” Evie asked as she sat up from bed.

Mal snapped her head to her. She debated lying, but then she realized that if it was this bad on just her phone, it was probably going to be quite a lot worse once they actually stepped out of their room and were, by the barest and most technical of standards, free game for any enterprising member of the press or the public.

“Audrey spilled, and the media's going crazy. Ben says they're everywhere, no comments, no quotes, absolutely no interviews… and also, we're going to have to go to school today.”

Evie paled. “Are you going to be alright?”

“I will, I promise, I can handle this!” Mal replied. “Are _you_ going to be alright?”

Evie smiled. “You know I'm tougher than I look, Mal.”

Mal smiled back. “That's my girl.”

They both paused, blushed, and smiled even wider when they realized what Mal had just said.

“Okay, here's the plan: we get ready for school, we step out that door, then we make a break for class. We hold hands while we're still safe here, and we never, _ever_ let go except for going to different classrooms or the bathroom.”

Evie nodded. “Are you sure you want to do that, though? The holding hands part?”

“Yes.” Mal said firmly. “Evie, if there is one thing I want the public to know, it's that I love you, you're my girlfriend, and _no one_ is going to stop me or change my mind.”

Evie swooned and put her hands over her chest. “Oh, Mal, that was so romantic! We _definitely_ need to have a passionate 'I love you' kiss like right now!”

Mal blushed. “Later, alright? For now, let's try to survive the morning.”

Evie nodded as she hurried out of bed. “Right: school first, survive the press, then make-out.”

Mal nodded quickly. “Right.”

“Dibs on the bathroom!” Evie cried as she grabbed a fresh towel and headed there.

Mal casually waved her off as she donned her pants again and made herself decent. She debated opening the door, before she decided to look outside their windows first. The sight below was not encouraging.

A mix of Safety & Security guards and actual Royal guards straight from Castle Beast stood guard just beneath, forming protective semi-circles by the walls. Nearby, a number of reporters and paparazzi were hand-cuffed or otherwise detained, their cameras, periscope attachments, ladders and other climbing tools all settled into a neat pile nearby.

One of the chained reporters noticed her, and started shouting. “Lady Mal! Lady Mal!”

Whatever they were trying to say was quickly drowned out by their peers joining in, their requests and their shouting all melding into one symphony of noise, desperation, and complete, absolute lack of respect for privacy. S&S and the Royal guards tried to subdue the riot, but the reporters had gotten a glimpse of her, and that was _all_ they needed.

Mal shut the windows, and locked them for good measure. She debated casting a spell, before she realized that obscuring the whole room from public view and muffling all its noises would cause even more of a furor and even wilder rumours—as Ben had advised her, “Sometimes, taking measures to hide something will only make people wonder why you're doing it and want to find out about what it is you're hiding even more.”

She busied herself with picking out an outfit for the day—something she could easily run in. She debated throwing in a hat and sunglasses, before she realized that one of those reporters would recognize her, and she'd be tagged for the rest of the day, making the disguise all but useless.

Evie was still in the bathroom by the time Mal came out with a set of modified workout clothes, so she picked up her phone again and decided to call for help. The only question was, who?

Ben was crossed off the list—if that ominous text was anything to go by, her calling or texting him was only going to stir the media into an even bigger frenzy. That aside, it was still WAY too soon to be asking favours of him.

Audrey would have been helpful—she was also an expert on dealing with the press and being a popular icon's girlfriend, but Mal didn't exactly trust her after she caused this whole mess to begin with.

Out of other, more sensible options, she decided to go with the ones she trusted the most.

Jay didn't answer his phone, but Carlos did. “Hi Mal!” He answered hastily.

Mal was about to ask him why he sounded so nervous, before she heard a number of telling background noises: Jay's boots thundering as he ran, the yelling of reporters and running, along with the occasional stop in the footsteps only for a sudden thump before it resumed again.

“Look, Mal, would love to chat, but me and Jay are trying to avoid the crazy reporters and get to class! Good luck, bye!” Carlos said, his voice shaking constantly from the movement before he hung up.

Mal sighed. “So much for that...” She mumbled.

She had other friends, but she doubted Jane had the constitution to survive even just the flashes from their cameras, Lonnie was most definitely _not_ trained to do battle with persistent reporters and creative paparazzi, Doug wasn't much help with any social matters, and Chad was probably busy being interviewed right at that moment, constantly checking to see if they were getting his good side while he related the tale of Mal and Ben's fairy tale romance that really wasn't.

“Which means it's only me and Evie now...” Mal grumbled. She sighed, and fell back on Evie's bad, inhaling the familiar, enticing, and comforting aromas, mentally preparing herself from the day ahead.

She stopped to kiss Evie when she stepped out of the shower, sped through her usual morning bath—she doubted she was going to stay clean, sweat-free, and presentable for very long—and stood with her in front of their door, dressed up for school, bags on their shoulders, and the others' hand tightly in held in their own.

“You ready?” Mal asked.

“Let's do this.” Evie said. “Oh, and Mal? I love you.”

Mal smiled. “I love you too, E.”

She threw open the door, both of them preemptively shut their eyes against the flash of so many cameras and smartphones. Mal leading the way, they pushed their way through the throng of press, getting assaulted by questions the whole while.

“Lady Mal, Lady Mal, is there any truth to the rumours that you and his highness Ben have broken up?”

“No comment!”

“Lady Mal, is this all just a cruel prank made to terrorize and break the hearts of the Auradonian people?”

“No comment!”

“Lady Mal, was your recent vacation to Neverland part of a secret contract that legally binds you as his highness' girlfriend?”

“ _What?_ And no comment!”

And so on and so forth.

* * *

The rest of the day wore down on them all—every one of their friends were mercilessly hounded by the media, class was frequently disrupted by paparazzi and interviewers knocking on the door which earned the Fairy Godmother the ire of every single teacher in all of Auradon Prep, and even the retired royal couple of King Beast and Queen Belle were not spared from the media circus.

Even Audrey regretted her lack of self-control when she found herself bombarded by so many accusations of lying, harsh insults, and requests to put in a good word to Ben because the sender was gunning to be his new lover.

The press only seemed to grow more desperate and motivated as they kept on stonewalling them, giving them answers that couldn't be used for anything substantial or interesting, or repeating facts that were easily found out.

It got so bad that in the middle of heading to their next class, Evie had to drag Mal into the girl's bathroom, the one sanctuary they had outside of their room. For fear of getting slapped on with a much more serious and much less salable scandal, the press only dared to take footage of the door swinging in their wake.

Mal made for the sinks, gripping the edge till her fingers turned paler than usual, her seething, haggard face turned down. Evie, looking no better, carefully stepped up to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Mal?” She asked. “Do you want to just skip the rest of the school day and lock ourselves in our room? I'm sure our teachers will understand.”

Mal didn't reply. She took a deep breath, and started singing.

“The press swarms thick on the school today  
No quiet to be had.  
A media circus,  
and it looks like I'm the star.  
They're all howling for answers and interviews  
Not gonna give in,  
But still, they'll try”

Mal let go of the sink and started walking back to the door. Evie warily stepped aside and watched her. “Mal…?” She asked. “Are you alright?”

Mal kept on singing.

“Don't answer them,  
Don't let them see,  
Planned to tell them all when I was ready!  
Conceal, no hints,  
Don't let them know...  
Well now they know...”

SLAM! Mal accidentally smashed a reporter in the face and stepped right into the thick of the throng.

“Listen up, listen up!  
I don't even care anymore!  
Listen up, listen up!  
Get your cameras and press 'Record!'  
I don't care  
What you're going to say!  
Let the stories fly!  
The press never bothered me anyway”

The media went wild. Many readied their questions, but only one managed to ask it: “Lady Mal, is it true that your sudden vacation to Neverland started this rumour?”

Mal smiled. Evie peered worriedly from a crack in the bathroom door.

“It's funny how some distance  
Made everything so clear  
And the doubts that once haunted me  
Are all dead and gone!  
No filters here, just the truth  
No lies from me, guaranteed!  
Prepare your mics, cameras on me  
Ready?”

Dozens of thumbs up and red blinking lights filled the air as dozens of microphones were pushed up to Mal's face. Evie came out of the bathroom and pushed her way right up to Mal, but by then, it was too late.

“Listen up! Listen up!  
Ben and me have broken up!  
Listen up, listen up!  
I have a new girlfriend!  
Here I stand,  
And here I'll say--”

Mal spun around, the anger in her eyes replaced by affection.

“Evie, I love you.”

She plunged in for a kiss. The press went berserk. Mal pulled away, and with Evie slack-jawed, wide-eyed, and stunned, she kept right on singing.

“Your love lights a fire deep inside of me  
You make me happier than I have ever been!”

She looked at the cameras.

“Ben was a great boyfriend, don't get me wrong!  
But this is now, the past is in the past!  
Listen up, listen up!  
I'm Evie's girlfriend now!  
Listen up, listen up!  
Ben will find someone else!  
Here I stand,  
And here I'll say:  
Let the stories fly!  
The press never bothered me anyway...”

The questions started anew, but Mal started ignoring them again. Calm as can be, she grabbed Evie's hand and pulled her through the crowds to their next class.

“Are you sure you should have done that?” Evie asked.

Mal smiled. “Eh, I'm sure the scandal won't be that bad.”


	15. The Fallout

They had all of their classes through the help of laptops and voice chat as part of their voluntary house arrest. Servants frequently delivered food, especially very many bowls of fresh strawberries, while a mix of royal guards and S&S personnel guarded the outside of their room or stood inside to ensure that neither Mal nor Evie were going to leave their room, and most importantly, that the press wasn't going to be able to get in and get a quote out of either of them.

It was just tolerable by the fact that they were together, though even that wasn't very fun with the constant surveillance and the presence of security guards in their room making it very hard to get in the mood for romance or fooling around of any sort.

They day was spent with studies, working on extra school work to make up for the lack of any actual learning yesterday, until it was just a little before sunset and all over Auradon and certain parts of the Isle of the Lost, people tuned into the Auradon News Network to watch the live interview with Ben, all about the break-up and the scandal and uproar it had caused—not to mention Mal's outburst and her public confession about her new relationship with Evie.

The section opened up with images and archived videos of Ben and Mal together—his spontaneous magic-induced confession/performance at that memorable Tourney game, bits of his exciting coronation, more mundane and frequent shots of “royal couple” sightings, before they were all greyed out, a screenshot of Audrey's now infamous chirp in the center (name and profile picture blurred, however useless that was for protecting anyone's privacy, let alone hers). A narration came on, making their relationship sound like the most beautiful, perfect, and important one that Auradon had ever seen (which was false) and that it was a huge tragedy that had sent the whole kingdom spiraling into chaos (which was true), and one that had been a serious source of trauma, suffering, and just plain heartbreak for Ben (which Mal reluctantly admitted, was also true).

ANN was above demonizing Mal, chiding Ben, or going on about conspiracy theories and claims that Mal wasn't quite as “good” as she claimed to have become post-coronation, but that still didn't make the interview any easier to watch.

“… And now, dear viewers, please welcome his majesty King Benjamin, who has graciously made time in his very busy schedule to speak with us here tonight, live on the Auradon News Network.”

Ben came out from behind the divider wall, striding and standing as tall and confident as he always did with any of his public appearances ever since being crowned. He'd had to lose the shades, which meant that his red eyes and the bags underneath them were all too visible, but with thanks to his kingly aura of self-confidence and more so his make-up team, he didn't look too terrible.

The audience went wild. United as the states were, the people were divided on their stand on the break-up; some were shouting sympathy, others admonishments that they should have done more or done less of something, a few had choice words for Mal, and the occasional audience member shouted out a declaration of love and a spiel about how they would make a fantastic new girlfriend/boyfriend for Ben.

He sat down on the opposite couch, he and the interviewer exchanged the usual pleasantries, before they cut straight to the heart of the matter:

“Your majesty, I understand this must be an incredibly difficult question for you to answer, but all of Auradon is begging to know: is it true that you and Lady Mal have broken up?”

Ben nodded once. “Yes.” He said calmly.

The audience went berserk once more. With the interview already on the way and only so much time allotted for it, security hushed them, subdued the rowdier ones, and shuffled out a handful of those that would not be placated. Relative peace reigned once more, the murmuring and conversation quiet enough to continue.

“I must say that's quite the shock to hear. Pretty much the entire kingdom was in a frenzy when the news first broke out, many social media servers struggling to handle all the attention, posts, and chirps in generated, most of them expressing their disbelief, their despair, or claiming it's a mean-spirited hoax.

“I can't say I blame them—things appeared to be going so well between you and Lady Mal, so far as the public could see. If I may dare to ask, your majesty: what happened?”

“We just weren't meant to be.” He said calmly.

The interviewer nodded sympathetically. “If I may prod a little further, your highness: were there any warning signs? Any troubles behind closed doors?”

Ben shook his head. “We never had any shouting matches, hit each other, or had any violent fights, if that's what you're asking. But yeah, I've had this gut feeling for a few months now.”

If Mal had to describe what it felt like, it was like knowing it was the same kissing, touching, and flirting they'd always done, something that should have ignited that spark and lit that flame that made being together so fun and exciting, but it just felt more like a campfire or a match than a blaze, and the tiniest of things could easily put it out.

“The two of us are still friends, but right now we're just keeping our distance—giving each other time and space to heal.”

The interviewer nodded. “And speaking of distance: many couldn't help but notice this all happened just after Lady Mal returned from her Neverland vacation—the connections may be coincidental at best, but it's not hard to think that there may have been more to it. Any comments, your majesty”

“Like I said then: Mal said she needed to get away from it all, think, and relax, and so I helped her get just that.”

“Quite generous and kind of you, your highness.”

Ben smiled, if only a little.

“And speaking of Lady Mal… all of Auradon couldn't help but notice that you've been quite silent over her recent announcement that she's dating Lady Evie now.”

“I was waiting for the right opportunity,” Ben replied before turning to the camera. “People of Auradon—and especially you two, Mal and Evie—I want you all to know that I hope you two make each other very happy. Evie's a wonderful woman, Mal's definitely a one-of-a-kind gal anyone would be lucky to have, and the two of you make a great couple.” He smiled, wider and brighter this time.

“Humble and graceful even in the face of heartbreak,” the interviewer said, impressed.

“It's what every king should be,” Ben said as he turned back to them. “And to make it completely clear: I will continue to be good friends with both Mal and Evie, though as I said, we won't be hanging out or seeing much of each other for a while.”

The interviewer chuckled. “But of course. Is it also safe to assume that you'll be taking a break from romance for a while?”

“Yes.” Ben said.

There was a collective groan of disappointment and despair from parts of the audience.

Ben ignored them. “It's a good time to focus on my royal duties and my schoolwork.” He continued.

“A wise and understandable decision, your highness. Though I'm sure all of Auradon is burning for me to ask more questions, we of the Auradon News Network value our reputation for professionalism and integrity; if any of you in the audience want to hear any of the gritty details not mentioned in this interview—we'll, you're just going to have to look elsewhere.

“We've taken enough of your time, your highness—thank you for letting us interview you tonight.”

“You're welcome,” Ben said. “Thank you for giving me the opportunity to set the record straight.”

They said the rest of their farewell pleasantries, and off Ben went, backstage with citizens and suitors yelling a mix of sympathy, compliments, questions, and requests for him to change his mind about taking a break from romance.

Evie quickly pulled out her phone and sent him a text: “You did great up there. :)”

Mal just watched him leave, unsure if she should smile and be impressed, or frown and wallow in some more shame and self-disgust. What she was sure of, however, was that she wouldn't be talking to Ben in any way, shape, or form for a while unless absolutely necessary.

* * *

The lack of any reputable information and the continued stonewalling didn't stop the tabloids and the blogs from having a heyday with the break-up, obviously. From supposedly hidden camera footage from Neverland, testimonials from “anonymous servants” who'd decided to come out of hiding, and their own wild speculations about what exactly happened, Auradon was not in shortage of people telling them what might have happened, that probably didn't, but _definitely_ made for good, entertaining reading.

Ben and Mal both gave follow-up interviews and statements at Lumiere and Cogsworth's advice, mostly rehashing everything that had already been said: the break-up was about as amiable as you can get, they weren't going to get back together in dramatic fashion after Mal realizes her love for Evie was just Neverland's magic clouding her judgment, and she was most _definitely_ sure that what she was feeling for Evie was just as true as what she had felt for Ben.

It was a strategic, well-thought out counterattack, never keeping silent for so long as to arouse suspicion, but never giving anything really new, either. Most people quickly got frustrated and lost interest, and though it remained the topic of idle conversation for months after, the media circus all but fizzled by Wednesday.

It was, unfortunately, _still_ tiring, taxing, and stressful for the both of them, especially Mal who didn't have the protection and high public approval Ben enjoyed, and Fairy Godmother had only taken more precautions against the press instead of canceling classes outright.

“I'm going out tagging tonight, E.” Mal said flatly as she dumped out the contents of her backpack and replaced them with cans of spray paint instead.

“Stay safe out there, M.” Evie said as she worked on making a new dress using the cloth from Neverland.

“Love you, E!” Mal said as she slung her backpack over her shoulder and made her way out the door.

“Love you too, M!” Evie said, eyes concentrating on her work as her sewing machine ran.

The door shut, and for five minutes, it was peaceful in their dorm room, until there was someone knocked. Evie paused her work and got up to open it, thinking Mal had forgotten her key, until she found Carlos standing on the other side.

He was smiling and out of breath, a thin sheen of sweat pouring down his forehead as he leaned on the frame both to look casual and support himself.

“Hey Evie!” He said. “How'd _you_ like to get kidnapped?”

Evie frowned—the whole thing sounded like the start of a _very_ bad joke. She was about to shut the door on him before he put his arm in and stopped her.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Carlos yelled. “It's all part of a plan to help Mal with her little PR problem!”

Evie stopped and opened the door again. “Say what now…?”

“I'll explain inside—Mal's not coming back any time soon, is she?”

“No.” Evie replied. She wasn't too confident in whatever scheme Carlos was about to tell her about, but she let him in anyway.

They sat down, got comfortable, and he quickly started talking about the Girlfriend Gauntlet—the tradition behind it, why they were bending the rules and tradition this year, and that they were only going to whisk Evie away in the night with her permission, and even then, her tower “prison” was as nice as they could get it given the circumstances.

Evie listened and nodded, letting him finish before she asked: “But how's that going to help Mal?”

“Come on, think about it: whichever side _anyone_ is on with the big debate, _everyone_ in Auradon just loves a tale of heroism, bravery, and love conquering all, right?” Carlos said, smiling.

“True.”

“So are you in?”

Evie frowned. “I don't know; I would be if I could tell Mal about this, and she was okay with it...”

Carlos nodded in understanding. “Okay, E?, Just pause everything for a moment, and imagine this: you're in a tower somewhere, trapped, alone, spending your days despairing, crying, and wistfully looking out the window, dreaming of a rescue.

Evie nodded.

“Then: a sound in the distance. Hooves—well, the sound of a motor roaring, coming closer and closer. You step out to the balcony, look over the railing, and see Mal, dressed up in full armour, the sun shining at her back, determination on her face as she comes to your rescue...”

Evie paused. “Can it be full-plate plate armour? The really shiny kind that glows like its own sun?”

“That can be arranged.”

Evie nodded, getting a far away look in her eyes. “Keep going...”

“She steps off her bike, looks up at your tower and calls out your name. There's several stories between the two of you, almost completely insurmountable, if not for the materials you have around in your room to make a convenient, sturdy rope to throw over the side. Mal scales the tower, sweat pouring down her face, raw determination and her love for you driving her the whole while, until finally, she climbs over the railing and is by your side once more.

“She smiles at you, her face weary and worn from combat and exertion, but glowing with happiness. 'I love you, Evie.' She says, before she takes you into her arms, and pulls you into a passionate, 'I Just Saved Your Life' kiss.”

Evie closed her eyes, her cheeks turning red as her lips turned up in a smile.

“Doesn't that sound amazing...?” Carlos said, a smile growing on his face, too.

“Definitely...” Evie replied.

“Don't you want it to happen for _real?”_

Evie frowned. “Can it?” She asked.

“Well, give or take one or two details for safety reasons and the limits of what we can get given the time we have—yes, that's exactly how it's going to happen.”

Evie paused. “… I'll think about it.”

“Is that a 'Yes, it's going to happen.' or a 'No, it's probably not going to happen.'?”

Evie thought about it for a moment. “Yes.”

Carlos clapped his hands. “Thanks, Eves, you won't regret this!” He stood up and thumbed at the door. “I'm going to make some calls, and tomorrow, me and a couple of guys are going to discuss some things—what you're going to want in your prison, your signing the release form, and most importantly how **none** of us are going to tell Mal about any of this.”

“I really have to warn you, Carlos: she _won't_ be very happy come Saturday morning.”

Carlos laughed. “Aw, c'mon, Eves, it's all in good fun, and it's not like you're in any real danger! It's all totally safe, too—the worst she's going to get is soaking wet, a few bruises, and a wounded ego.”

Evie started to protest.

“Trust me: once she climbs up that tower, she'll realize it'll have all been worth it for just that kiss. First weekend to remember, the guys having fun, as with the rest of Auradon—win, win, win, don't you think so?” Carlos smiled.

Evie nodded slowly. “I suppose...”

“Trust me, Evie, it's going to be _awesome!”_ Carlos said as he made his way out the door.

He shut it after him, then it was peaceful in their dorm room once more.

Evie spent a while thinking and mulling over her decision, wondering if she should take it back or leak the information to Mal, before she just went back to her sewing her clothes.

Mal came back as Evie was test fitting her creation, twirling about in front of the mirror with a new flowing, free top, the Indian's patterns making it quite striking indeed. She quietly dropped her backpack to the side and stood in the doorway, smiling as she watched her.

Evie stopped and blushed as soon as she realized she was there, a coy smile on her face.

“Looking good, E—or should I say, even better than you usually do.” Mal said as she strode across the room to Evie, shutting the door behind her as she did.

Evie chuckled as she came up. “Had fun making your mark out on the streets?”

“Nope!” Mal replied. “Got ambushed by paparazzi all night, didn't even get to press the buttons before they flashed me, but I _did_ dodge about a dozen vandalism charges, so there's that!” She gave Evie a quick kiss on the lips. “I'm turning in early tonight, because I'm _pretty_ sure tomorrow's not going to be much better.” She said before she stepped off to her bed.

Evie nodded before she took off the top and folded it up.

“Ugh, I can't wait for the weekend,” Mal said as she sat down on her bed and took off her boots. “Then I can spend all day with my girlfriend and not have to worry about school, at least.”

“Going to be our first weekend as an official couple, isn't it?” Evie mused as she set the top down near similar creations she'd finished.

“Yep!” Mal said as she wriggled out of her pants. “And I plan to make it as good or better than Neverland.”

Evie hummed; it was a very nice thought indeed.

“By the way, did anything happen while I was gone?” Mal asked as she slipped her legs out of her pants. “Paparazzi, press trying to single you out, another student reporter trying their luck?”

“Nope,” Evie lied, “just me, my sewing machine, and all this fabric.”

“Good—last thing I want is them bothering _you,_ too.” Mal said as she settled back on her bed and yawned. “Night, E.”

“Night Mal.” Evie replied as she made to switch off the overhead light and turn on the smaller lamp on her worktable.

She felt bad about lying to Mal—it was nothing new, really, but it had taken on a new significance after they had officially become a couple—and she was very sure she wasn't going to be pleased to find out what her weekend was going to really involve, but as Carlos said, she'd get over it.

Besides, she _really_ wanted to find out what a “Just Saved My Life” kiss felt like.


	16. Here Comes Mal

While Mal and Carlos were busy duking it out, and the people of Auradon were having a grand old time watching them battle, Chad and the Charms that hadn't already quit were busy putting up last minute reinforcements and traps, rearranging formations to make up for the holes in their numbers, and discussing strategies to either have a better chance of defeating Mal or avoid clashing with her entirely.

The mood was grim, morale was low, and Chad knew it was all over for Carlos when Mal started singing her reprise. The Charms were going to be facing Mal, the odds of their stopping her or getting her to quit were low, and several more of his men looked to be itching to quit during the heat of combat, when the shame of dropping your arms and fleeing would be less.

Still, he was a Charming, and if there was one thing members of his family _didn't_ do, it was quit in the face of impossible odds— _especially_ when there were fellow soldiers looking up to him. He handed over his tablet to a waiting assistant, found a quiet area away from the excited crowds already filling the bleachers of the parade grounds, and turned on his earpiece.

All around the winding, twisting, trap-laden path of the Trial of Bravery, Charms rose up to attention or adjusted the volume on their own earpieces. Chad struck his most heroic pose—even if his men couldn't see him, select parts of the crowd around him and a few attractive females certainly could—and began his speech.

“Alright men:

Let's get down to business!  
To protect our hides  
Mal is coming for us, and we must be prepared!  
It's a dark, scary time, that I'll admit  
But you can bet, before sunset  
We'll all come out of this victorious!

She's scary, skilled, and strong, plus on fire within  
But stand and hold your ground, and we are sure to win!  
Yes, we feel like a spineless, pale, pathetic lot  
And yeah we haven't got a clue  
But somehow we'll all get her to give up!”

Just as soon as he sang that, the crowds went wild. Chad looked back at the big screen and watched as Mal charged through the Charm's outposts, traps, and towers knocking down and beating up everyone that came in her way, disabling or forcing her way out of them, or getting out of range before they could fire a second volley.

Panicked chatter quickly filtered through their earpieces.  
“Our traps are barely slowing her down!”  
“Now she's tearing right through our numbers!”  
“Boy, are we all fools for cutting gym!”  
“This gal's got us scared to death!”  
“Please don't force me to face her!”  
“Hey guys, it turns out she learned how to swim!”

The Charms watched in horror as Mal slowly doggy paddled her way across the school's pool, bypassing the complex, time-consuming series of traps and elite fighters set up at the side. They all ran and grabbed whatever they could, making a mad dash for the lines that _hadn't_ already fallen.

“Here comes Mal!”  
“She's swift as the coursing river!”  
“Oh no, it's Mal!”  
“With all the force of a great typhoon”  
“Watch out it's Mal!”  
“With all the strength of a raging fire”  
“We really shouldn't have kidnapped her girlfriend!”

Chad's face fell in horror for a few moments. He quickly smartened up and ran back to the Parade Grounds, racing towards one of the larger garages.

“Time is racing toward us, till Mal arrives  
Keep your wits about you, and you will survive!  
Yeah we're unprepared for her burning rage  
But don't pack up, go home, or quit!  
We can still turn the tides to our side!

“Here comes Mal!”  
“She's swift as the coursing river!”  
“Watch out it's Mal!”  
“With all the force of a great typhoon!”  
“Oh no, it's Mal!”  
“With all the strength of a raging fire!”  
“We really shouldn't have kidnapped her girlfriend!”

“Here comes Mal!”  
She's more than halfway through us!  
“Oh no it's Mal!”  
“Forget this, I'm giving up now!”  
“Watch out it's Mal!”  
“We haven't slowed her down one bit!”  
“We really shouldn't have kidnapped her girlfrieeeend!”

Thud.

The Charm that Mal had accidentally knocked off the top of an outpost landed on the grass below, ending the song, the extended high note, and his fall. She peered over the edge, frowning as she saw him sprawled out and writhing on the ground.

“You alright?” She yelled.

“I'm alright!” He yelled back.

“Sorry about that!” Mal yelled, before she turned around and faced the rest of the foot soldiers standing between her and the stairs leading back down. They all dropped their weapons and raised their arms in surrender and parted in the middle.

She smirked and ran down the ramp, shield raised, tourney stick ready, and ready to beat up Chad and end this nonsense.

* * *

“And here she is, folks!” Lonnie cried as Mal stepped out of the doors and outside to the Parade Grounds. “I'm poorer 20 bucks, but you know what, it's worth it to finally see the main event _live,_ the final battle: Bravery Lord Chad Charming versus our Hero, Mal!” She said as she handed a bag of money over to Jane.

“As many of you know, this is when most heroes fall and have to reattempt the battle from the start, or just up and quit when the exertion gets too much for them.” Jane explained as she stored the cash for later. “Will Mal emerge victorious? Or will she finally meet her match, the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object?”

“Well, it's rude to say that she will and Chad and the Charms will lose, but you have to admit, the chances are pretty heavily in her favour.” Lonnie chuckled. “But yeah, only time will tell whether or not it's going to be the crowner to an amazing Gauntlet run, or her downfall.”

“Let's cut to field, where Mal and her squire Doug are making their final preparations.” Jane said.

“You really sure you don't want to take a break before this fight?” Doug said as he stood beside Mal, handing over granola bars and water as requested. “You can use the time to squeeze in an interview, and besides, it's not like they're short on highlight reels and instant replays to fill in the airtime.”

“For the last time, Doug, I am not taking a break until all this nonsense is over.” Mal said before she finished her latest granola bar—for all the little they'd actually done to stop her or slow her down, bulldozing through the Charms and their defenses was hungry work. “Now run me down on what I'm going to have to deal with now.”

“The battle with the Bravery Lord is a combination of the Brain and the Brawn Lord fights—you're going to have to fight a group of elite soldiers first, engage in unorthodox combat, or something else altogether.”

“Uh huh.” Mal said as she cracked open a bottle of water. “And what's Chad got waiting for me?”

“You'll find out—and for the record, it's against the rules for me to tell you, too.”

Mal sighed. _“Fantastic.”_ She said before she took a swig of water. She capped it again and handed the half-empty bottle to Doug. “I'm ready, let's do this.”

Mal stepped up to a raised stage at one end of the Parade Grounds, Doug following after her. The audience went wild, cheering and shouting encouragement—a nice change considering what most of those same people had been shouting at her for all of this week. She smiled and waved, ignoring the microphone, and instead taking the time to observe her surroundings and figure out what kind of nonsense to prepare herself for this time.

Whatever Chad was planning, it was _huge;_ almost the entire length of the grounds had been filled with more of the Charms outposts and towers, with a number of structures made to look like mountains, craggy passes, or just really big rocks spread out all over. The Charms themselves seemed to just be standing guard on their buildings, the areas surrounded by large walls of fake rocks with small entrances.

The bleachers on the sides had been completely packed full, and the space between them and the fences were brimming with people who happily chose to stand if it meant seeing the action live. In a tower set higher than the rest, Lonnie and Jane sat, looked over the whole area and commentated on things, with a video feed in case they needed a better look.

There was a specially reserved section for the Cobras and the Bones, Carlos and Jay sitting prominently at the front row. They all made a gentlemanly show of smiling, acknowledging Mal, and congratulating her for making it to the stage of the final battle, even if that was about the last thing they wanted to happen. They settled in and watched, silently hoping that Chad could force Mal to surrender or delay her for the next eleven or so hours, if only to prove that she wasn't an unstoppable, invincible, and destructive force of nature they _really_ shouldn't have provoked.

“Oh—“ Lonnie put her hand to her earpiece. “Quiet down, everyone, I've just got word from Chad that he is ready to face Mal! He says, quote, 'Just say a good one-liner, and I'll show up.'”

Mal groaned quietly and grabbed the mic. “Chad, my day's been ruined, you've wasting even more of my weekend than you already have, and you've forced me to go through all that nonsense earlier—just show up and fight me already!”

She flinched as a ground-shaking roar filled the air. It was a pre-recorded noise being blasted through the speakers, but being scared by that was the least of Mal's concerns as the doors to one of the largest garages swung open, and out rolled out Chad.

Mal scowled. “Oh you have _got_ to be kidding me...”

The green eyes of the Dragon Maleficent float glowed menacingly in the sun. It had been heavily modified now that it was to be used in combat than the Unity Day parade, armour plating all over its body, cameras for looking out, and a triple-barreled turret mounted on its back. The roar played again from the speakers on the vehicle, then it blasted an icy cold spray of water from its maw.

“Mal!” Chad's voice boomed. “Are you ready?”

Mal stared at the float, before she tossed her shield and tourney stick to the ground. “Are you _serious?!_ Do you folks _really_ expect me to be able to fight that thing on foot?”

“No they don't!” Ben cried from one of the smaller garages nearby. “Which is why I'm here!”

The crowds went wild once more as he rode in on an electric cart while in full Tourney gear. There was a plush horse head mounted to the front, banners had been streamed on the sides in her colours of purple and green, but all Mal was really interested in was the heavily modified dragon cannon mounted on the back.

He drove up to just in front of the stage and smiled at Mal. “Hey Mal, hope you don't mind I took over for Doug.”

Mal smiled back at him as she grabbed her weapons, hopped off the stage, and mounted the turret. “Not at all.” She said as she spun around, testing the cannon's weight and range of motion.

“Okay, you're mounted and armed— _now_ are you ready?” Chad asked.

“I'm ready!” Mal yelled. “Ben?” She asked.

“Actually, I have an idea to make things a lot more interesting again.”

“I'm listening...” Mal said.

Inside the Dragon float, Chad uneasily watched the footage of Ben and Mal discussing something amongst themselves, too quiet and too far away to be heard over the crowds. He frowned as Doug handed Ben the microphone from the stand.

“Cobras, Bones, Charms, Jay, Carlos, and Chad... as king of the United States of Auradon, I declare another amendment to the rules of the Girlfriend Gauntlet: if Chad and the Charms get Mal to surrender or delay her till sunset, all who are due to suffer _The Punishment_ will be given reprieve.

“And if she wins, _The Punishment_ is doubled.”

The crowd went berserk, as did the Cobras and the Bones. The Charms suddenly smartened up, while inside the dragon float, Chad forced himself to keep a stoic face to keep his courage from flagging.

Ben handed the mic back to Doug and put his hands on the wheel again. Mal preemptively aimed the cannon at Chad and the dragon float. Chad pressed the button for the speaker.

“Anything else?” He asked.

“I'm good!” Ben yelled.

Chad nodded. “Then let the Battle for the Bae commence!”

Mal's groan drowned out in the roar of the crowds and the engines as both vehicles roared at each other. “What is with you Auradonians and your bad puns?” She yelled.

“No one's complained about it, and most seem to like it!” Ben replied as he maneuvered them between some rocks that would just fit the width of the cart.

“Oh, whatever...” Mal grumbled as she watched Chad chase after them. She pressed her finger down on the trigger, ready to fire.

“Come on, Chad!” Jay yelled. “You can do it!”

“Remember all the training we did!” Carlos cried. “Get the high score!”

The rest of the Bones and the Cobras broke into their own cheers and encouragement.

Elsewhere, in Castle Beast, King Beast was still in his royal recliner, a bowl full of crumbs on his lap, empty bottles of soda on the floor beside him, and no small amount of loud, raucous enthusiasm inside him.

“Go Ben! Go Mal!” He yelled.

“Wreck that float and take Chad down!” Belle yelled.

Beast whipped his head from his TV for the first time in long while, staring at his wife in disbelief. Belle smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“I gave it a second chance.” She said.

Beast laughed, put the bowl to the side, and pulled his wife into his lap. Belle squealed in delight, before she snuggled up to her husband and the two of them watched their son and his ex-girlfriend drive through the field, taking hard turns and managing tight passages to outmaneuver Chad and leave him stuck in the “rocks.”

“The Battle for the Bae is in full swing, folks!” Lonnie cried, standing up from her seat and bouncing about in excitement. “This is it! Part one of the exciting finale to today's _amazing_ Girlfriend Gauntlet!”

“Mal and Ben are going to have to break down Chad's armour, then hit the sensors underneath enough times to kill the engine.” Jane explained. “Ammo's limited, however, so she's going to have to climb up on those outposts and face the Charms to get more.”

“Chad himself is armed with his own Tourney balls, water balloons, and flour bombs to fire back—but we all know that's not going much of a problem!” Lonnie chuckled.

The dragon float let out another roar as it got stuck in a patch of fake rocks, the vehicle far too big and unwieldy to get out easily. The turret was still firing, projectiles flying through the air, but the cart was too fast and Ben's maneuvers too good for them to get hit directly.

“What's the plan?” He yelled over the din of exploding water balloons and flour bombs and Tourney balls hitting the rocks and bouncing off the ground.

Mal grinned and aimed the gun at the float and started firing. “I'm gonna kick Chad Charming's butt/ so he better be prepared!” She sang.

“We'll, you've got to “slay the dragon” first/ and it's looking pretty tough.” Ben sang back as he got in closer.

“I'm gonna wreck that stupid float/ like his father did my mom!” Mal continued. “Now bring us in and get up close/ I've only got so many shots!”

“Uh Mal, that's a pretty dangerous move.” Ben sang as he did just that.

“Well, I just can't wait to kick Chad's butt!” Mal's sang before she unloaded a barrage of Tourney balls at him.

“Mal, you've got eleven hours to go, don't you think--”

BOOM! Ben got a face full of flour, took the silence to fire on Chad until she ran out of ammo. The two of them swerved off to the outposts and out range just as Chad got out of the rocks.

Ben stopped the cart at the foot of one of the outposts, Mal grabbed her weapons, jumped off, and charged the guards.

“No one's gonna stop me!”  
(“Somebody stop her!”)  
“Or gonna slow me down!”  
(“At least slow her down!”)  
“Not gonna show mercy!”  
(“Please, have mercy!”)  
“Not gonna surrender!”  
(“I surrender!”)

“You're the last thing in my way!” Mal sang as she threw a sack of Tourney balls over her shoulder.  
(“Oh, we're all so doomed...”)  
“Gonna get my girlfriend back!” She sang as she ran back to the cart.

“I think it's time that you and I/ stopped to strategize.” Ben said as she climbed back into the turret.

“Just do what I say, and we'll be fine/ now get back to Chad!” Mal replied as she dumped the balls into the cannon.

Ben drove back into the field, and within range once. Mal began firing all of her shots at Chad, he returned with his own shots, nailing them with a good number of tourney balls, getting them soaked wet from the baloons, before a flour bomb exploded in Ben's face again.

Thud! Blinded, Ben ran their “steed” into a rock.

Roar! Chad brought the float's right over them.

“AGH!” Mal screamed as she and Ben got treated with a spray of icy cold water.

Ben quickly high tailed it out of there. Mal kept on firing, scowling as she saw how much damage she had caused Chad relative to what he was dealing back at them.

“These balls are too weak, I need something stronger!” She cried. “Any ideas?”

Ben smiled as he drove them back to the outposts. “No rule against using your tourney stick/ or climbing aboard!”

Mal smiled too as she readied to raid another outpost.

“This fight is getting the crowds all riled up!” Jane sang.

“Oh, she just can't wait to kick Chad's butt~!” Lonnie sang.

Mal came back with a new sack and reloaded the cannon, Ben drove back to the field. Chad chased after them once more, turret firing away.

Mal climbed down from her gun and picked up her weapons again. She shielded herself against Chad's projectiles as Ben drove towards him.

“Stop and make a hard left!” She yelled. “Quick now turn to the right! Get right behind Chad—now gun that engine!”

“Flooring it!” Ben yelled back.

The crowd went into a frenzy as Mal leaped from the cart, boarded the floatt, and started tearing down Chad's armour by hand.

“Let all the fans go for broke and sing!” Lonnie sang. “Let's hear it on the field and in your homes—ait's gonna be this gauntlet's finest scene!”

“Oh, I just can't wait to kick Chad's butt!” Mal sang as Chad's armour broke off.

“Oh, she just can't wait to kick Chad's butt!” Ben sang on as he climbed into the turret and blasted off more of it.

The panel fell off, revealing the sensor underneath.

Mal grinned and started hitting it. “Oh, I just can't waaiitt--”

WHACK! _BUZZ!_

“--to kick your butt!”

The float's engine died alongside the light in its eyes. The crowd was silent for all of a second before it was pandemonium in the bleachers. Mal grinned and hopped off the float; Ben cheered her on; the Cobras, the Bones, Jay, and Carlos bit their nails and prayed.

Inside the dragon float, Chad sighed and slumped over the controls. He was about to grab his stick and shield when he realized that the turret's camera was still working, as was the gun itself.

A part of him told him that a Charming didn't shoot their enemies in the back.

A different part of him told him that it was probably his only hope to stop Mal.

Busy thinking of she was best going to take down Chad, she never realized the turret aiming for her until the tourney ball was rocketing straight for her.


	17. Battle For The Bae

The whole thing happened in slow motion:

The ball, speeding right towards Mal's back.

Ben screaming her name.

Mal turning around, just in time to raise her shield and block the shot.

The ball ricocheting off, speeding off to the side, and straight to an unsuspecting, unprepared Doug.

The ball striking him right on the head, harmlessly bouncing off to the ground as he crumpled to the ground.

The entire Parade Grounds was silent but for the Campus Health team quickly rushing to Doug's aid.

Mal stared at Doug in horror and worry, before she snapped her attention back to the dragon float, her eyes glowing a menacing green. She opened her mouth to speak, but Ben spoke first, using a tone that he'd rarely used, that the people almost never heard, and one that brought the whole parade grounds to silence once more.

“Chad. _Out._ _ **Now.”**_

A chill ran down Chad's spine. He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, before he made his way to the maintenance hatch that led out of the dragon float. After thinking better of it, he took his shield and Tourney stick with him.

The crowd stared Chad down, looked at him in disappointment, or outright booed him. The Bones, the Charms, Carlos, and Jay all looked at him with disgust and anger, and even his own Charms were ashamed that he was their leader for just that act. Ben stared him down while he thought of what actions he was going to have to take as king and captain of the Tourney team.

All of Chad saw or heard however was Mal, weapons gripped tightly in her hands, glowing green eyes staring him down. He smiled hopefully, set his weapons down on the floor, and raised his arms in surrender.

Once more, the confrontation was accompanied by song.

“Sorry about that, I shouldn't have done what I just did, and I didn't mean to hurt Doug. Could you forgive me? We all know that know that I'm so much better than/ sneaky tricks and underhanded ploys.”

Mal scowled. “Then tell me, Chad Charming, why you tried to shoot me now? While my back was turned and with the turret too?” She shot her arm at Doug. “Look at Doug, what you've done! I've held back on _really_ hurting you / now my rage is blazing out of control...”

“Like fire, hellfire! This fire in my skin! This burning desire… Chad, you're so _very_ _dead!”_

Mal lowered her shield and charged! Chad picked up his weapons, and raised his own shield.

_CRASH!_

Chad desperately started blocking and parrying Mal's strikes, a vicious flurry of rapid swings of her tourney stick and vicious bashes with her shield. He shuffled back and tried to get away from her, but she would quickly close the distance and resume her assault.

“It was my fault--”

“Yes it was!”

“And I am to blame--”

“Yes you are!”

“But I didn't mean to hurt Doug!”

“Doesn't matter!”

“I messed up”

“Yes you did!”

“But I didn't plan--”

“He's still hurt!”

“That gun was so much stronger than I thought it was!”

Mal struck Chad with a brutal smash to the chest, he staggered back from the blow as his sensor buzzed its last. _Far_ from done with him, she quickly circled around him and charged him again, bringing him closer and closer to a group of fake rocks from where there would be no escape.

“Just shut up and fight me!

Stop trying to get out of this

I'm not having any of your pleas!

I'm going to _destroy_ you

Knock you down, and beat you up

Until you stop moving, or I've had enough!”

On the sidelines, Ben rushed over to Doug as the medics left him alone to rest on a cot.

“Doug, you alright?” He asked.

“Yeah, don't worry about me, I'm fine.” Doug said, an ice pack strapped to his head.

Ben nodded. “Good—now I've got to stop Mal.”

Doug looked at the screen, and saw Mal quickly trapping Chad into a corner. “But why...?”

“It's the right thing to do.” Ben said as he rushed to the field.

Mal's eyes glowed ominously as she raised her stick and slowly advanced on Chad. He feebly raised his shield.

“Hellfire, dark fire,

Now Charming, it's your turn!

You're cornered, defenseless

And now you're going _down_ _!”_

She brought her stick crashing down on him.

“Mal, have mercy on him!” Ben yelled as he ran towards them.

It stopped just before it could hit his shield.

“Please, have mercy on him.” He said as he stopped just a few feet away from Mal.

Ben looked at her, silently pleading. Mal turned away from Chad. Chad kept his shield raised, afraid to lower it.

Mal sighed. “I changed my mind, but later you will _burn!”_ She sang as she thrust her stick at Chad. She threw her weapons away. “Now tell me where Evie is.”

Chad dropped his own weapons and reached under his shirt, pulling out a letter and quickly handing it over to Mal. She glared at him one last time before she tore open the envelope and read it.

_No foe can beat you in a battle of Brawn,_

_Nor can they outwit in a battle of Brain,_

_They tried to cow you and see if you would still be Brave,_

_And in the end, it is their will that gave_

_Your enemies bow to you in submission, the crowds rise for you in adoration,_

_And your love waits for you at this location:_

She memorized the directions, wherever Evie was heading far out of the school to the nearby forest. She wondered how she was going to get there when she heard the roar of an engine coming closer and closer.

Mal turned around and saw Doug riding a motorcycle, the sidecar filled with a bouquet of flowers, chocolate, and the backpack he had been lugging around all day with some bottles of water and granola bars still in it.

She looked at him with a mixture of curiosity and worry.

Doug smiled. “I'm good to drive. Now where to?”

Mal smiled and handed him over the letter. She turned away and saw Ben holding out her weapons.

He smiled. “For your grand victory exit—plus, I'm pretty sure Evie will love seeing you walk up in full gear.”

She smiled back as she took them and put the shield into the sidecar. “Thanks.”

“You're welcome. Enjoy the rest of your weekend together when you get her back, Mal.” Ben said before he turned around and left—he didn't want her to see the wistful look on his face.

Mal turned back to Doug and climbed on behind him. “We ready to go?” She asked.

“Almost: you just need to put this on.” Doug said as he pulled out a roll of reflective tape from the sidecar.

Mal blinked. “You know what, I'm not even gonna bother asking...”

The crowds went wild as Mal and Doug made a circuit around the Parade Grounds. She raised her stick high into the air, shooting them grins as her armour shone in the morning light.

From the sidelines, Ben whooped and cheered for Mal until they disappeared from sight. He sighed quietly, and turned to the Cobras, the Bones, the Charms, Jay, Carlos, and Chad, already busy shuffling into the backstage to nurse their bruises and get out of their uniforms.

He smiled as he started mentally rehearsing his speech when he formally delivered _The Punishment._

* * *

_Last night…_

Mal threw open the door to their room, before she fell forward and onto the floor with a dull whumph. “Oh, I am _so_ glad this week is finally over...” She muttered.

“Should I get your pillows and blanket for you so you don't have to get off the floor?” Evie asked as she stepped over her.

“Just give me five minutes.” Mal replied. “Then I'll be in bed, getting some sleep before I wake up to a responsibility-free weekend with you.

Evie debated telling her all about the impending Gauntlet right there and then. “It's going to be one to remember, I'm sure.” She said as she set her bag down on her table.

Eventually, Mal was fast asleep, completely exhausted from the whole week of scandal, interviews, and press ambushes. Though Evie was sure little was going to be able to wake her up, she was still incredibly cautious and quiet as she packed her last minute items—things that couldn't disappear from their room without Mal being suspicious—set up pillows and her blankets to make it look like she was still sleeping in her bed, and laid down the letter to tell Mal what had really happened come morning.

She stood in the furthest corner she could from Mal, afraid to even accidentally shine the light of her phone on her eyes. She sent Jay a text, and within minutes, she and some of the other boys involved were quietly lugging a box with Mal's armour and weapons in and carrying Evie's heavier bags out.

“We good to go?” Jay whispered as they had all of her things outside the door.

Evie stopped to think. “One more thing!” She replied as she quickly scurried back into the room.

Though it was incredibly risky, she sneaked up to Mal, and gently planted a kiss on her cheek. She had to stop and watch as she smiled in her sleep, her own lips tugging up as she felt her heart melt.

In the doorway, Jay quietly urged her to hurry.

Evie gave one last look at Mal before she sneaked back out of the room, quietly closing the door after her.

She saw the sheer extent of the preparations as they made their way through the halls and off to the vehicle that'd whisk her away to her tower “prison.” Construction workers, students themselves, and no small amount of woodland creatures all worked in almost perfect sync, setting up a massive obstacle course throughout the entire length of Auradon Prep while barely making any noise whatsoever.

“Wow.” Evie said as they walked. “Carlos said it was a pretty big deal, but I didn't realize it was _this_ big.”

“Yep!” Jay replied as he carried her bags. “Gonna be _awesome,_ which is why there's going to be video footage and live coverage so you, everyone in Auradon, and even the Isle can watch!”

“Can I opt out of it?” Evie asked.

“Uh, sure, but I don't see why you would.” Jay replied.

Evie smiled. “Real princesses in towers never got to watch their heroes as they came to their rescue, right? Besides, I like the anticipation, the mystery—when will Mal come riding up to my rescue…?”

“Probably when me, Carlos, and Chad come deliver her to you by sunset.” Jay said with a smirk.

Evie scoffed. “You say that like she's gonna lose or give up.”

“Well, you haven't seen the blueprint for the Gauntlet.” Jay replied. “Either way, Mal's going to have a heck of a time getting through us all.”

Evie just smiled as they came to the jeep. She climbed into the passenger's seat while the others loaded up their luggage.

Her “prison” was incredibly lush as isolated towers in the middle of nowhere went: it had a fantastic view of the woods around her; a large generator that'd provide electricity for the next three days; satellite internet and TV; indoor plumbing and a luxurious bathroom; a collection of cosmetics, amenities, and appliances that were just short of a full-blown spa or beauty parlour; no shortage of comfortable furniture to lounge or sleep on; an elegant balcony that had a table for two and an umbrella in case it rained; a fully stocked cupboard and miniature kitchen complete with a supply of potable water through a filter; and to top it all of, just behind the facade of old, worn, ivy-covered rocks was a very modern set of steps that could be easily used to get up the three story construct of modular building blocks.

It wasn't quite the sparse, quiet cell where would be forced to spend her days weeping, daydreaming, and looking wistfully out the one window, but Evie figured it'd lose its appeal pretty fast.

“Though there are cameras and a detachment of guards waiting to come to your aid should something untoward or unexpected happen, are you going to be alright out here on your own, Lady Evie?” Her driver asked her as they helped her out of the car.

“I'll be fine, don't worry!” Evie said as they stepped around the tower's front. “Besides, it's not like my girlfriend isn't going to be here to rescue me as soon as she can tomorrow.”

The driver nodded. “I will wish Lady Mal lots of luck, then: the Gauntlet can challenge even the strongest, most skilled, and brave of men—or in her case, woman.” They said.

Evie laughed as she started ascending the steps. “She'll be fine. I know Mal—she's made of _incredibly_ tough stuff.”

She settled into her bed for the night, planning her dress and her beauty treatments for tomorrow while she waited for Mal to come to her rescue...

* * *

Doug parked the bike a short distance away from the tower and killed the engine. Mal climbed off, took off her helmet and tossed it into the sidecar, and looked at the balcony three stories above her.

“There's a set of stairs at the back.” Doug said as he climbed off and took off his own helmet.

“Nah, I'm doing this the way Evie would have wanted me to.” Mal said as she stepped up to the tower. She briefly thought of what she was going to say to her, then cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled:

“EVIE! Let down your hair or whatever it is I'm supposed to climb so I can finally get you back!”

There was a short pause before Evie showed up on the balcony, peering over the railing with cream all over her face and wearing a bathrobe. She saw it really _was_ Mal standing just outside her tower, and her eyes widened. “Give me two minutes!” She cried as she rushed back into her prison.

There was a short commotion inside before Evie returned to the balcony, hair fixed up, make-up hastily put on, and one of her best dresses worn instead of the robes. She bent down and tossed over a coil of rope laying on the side, already tied onto the balcony for convenience and safety.

Mal wasted no time grabbing it and climbing up to Evie's tower, grunting, sweating, and kicking holes into the cardboard facade to get her up faster. Eventually, she made it up to the balcony, whereupon she let herself roll over the railing and onto her back with a dull thud.

Evie stared at her girlfriend, sprawled out on the floor, sweating buckets, and sucking in huge lungfuls of air. She peered over the railing again. “Doug?” She called out.

A bottle of water came flying up from below. “Thanks!” Evie said as she caught it and cracked it open. She poured half of it on Mal's face, and helped her drink the other half. She didn't react much except for a light coughing fit when it went down the wrong pipe.

“You okay?” Evie asked softly.

“I can’t feel or move anything except my face.” Mal replied serenely.

“You want that 'Just Saved My Life' kiss now?”

“Yes please.”

Evie put Mal's head into her hands as she leaned down and brought their lips together. It was incredibly difficult for Mal since she was unable to move her head let alone the rest of her body, but they managed to share a passionate, if mostly one-sided kiss.

Evie pulled away, smiles on both their faces.

“How was it?” Mal asked.

“ _Amazing.”_ Evie purred. “Was it worth it?”

“ _Heck yes.”_

“I love you, Mal.”

“I love you too, Evie. Also? I _really_ need to go to the bathroom right now.”

“Got it.” Evie nodded and got up. “Doug? Need some help here!” She yelled as she picked Mal up and started to drag her into the tower.

It wasn't the dramatic fairy tale rescue that Evie had imagined, but it would always be better than it in every way—after all, that was a dream and this was real.


	18. In The End, There Was Love (And Vengeance)

At the Tourney field, Carlos screamed and ran as three Cobras chased after him, eager to gang up on him then beat the ever living daylights out of him. High up on the tower, Lonnie laughed and waited to see if he would actually make it to the top to face her.

In the Halls of Heck, Chad got smacked in the face, slipped on a puddle, and fell into a pool of freezing cold water in quick succession. As he screamed and climbed out, the Bones took the opportunity to laugh and reload their guns. Jane waited in Carlos' old fortress, playing with the Robo-Dudes as she watched Chad's progress on her tablets.

In the Parade Grounds, Jay suffered a never-ending parade of whiplash and smacks from Tourney sticks as he tried to beat the new enemy for the Trial of Bravery, “The Galloping Hordes,” about a dozen or so Charms riding bumper cars, wielding shields and tourney sticks, all led by Ben.

It was a highly entertaining series of sights and sounds, made even better by the fact that every single one of the participants were wearing boxer shorts with adorable kittens, hearts, rubber ducks, or other silly designs printed on them in lieu of Tourney shorts.

Safely inside their room with three giant screen HD TVs loaned for the event, Evie and Mal sat on the former's bed in their underwear, watching, laughing, and enjoying a bowl of fresh strawberries between them while they watched the boys suffer _The Punishment_ —the most humiliating, non-lethal, and semi-legal consequence the wronged party could think of.

Mal could have done with the “basically paralyzed from the neck down and in incredible, horrific pain in every part of her body and then some” part, but she had to say it was a pretty good second half to their first weekend together as an official couple.


End file.
